


We Are Fray

by DevillesDemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 40+ chapters posted on wattpad, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cletus Kasady messes things up, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I'll fix it when I finish/edit, Is this enough tags?, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Minor Original Character(s), Mrs Chen is Awesome, Multi, NSFW, Oh wait, Porn With Plot, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Secret Identity, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Symbiote In Heat, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, There's a plot here I promise, Vaginal Fingering, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Venom: There Will Be Carnage, Wordcount: Over 50.000, i guess, love square, my pronouns mess up throughout I'm sorry, no beta we die like (wo)men, posting 10 chapters a week here until I catch up, to put it lightly, yeah thats enough tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 77,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevillesDemon/pseuds/DevillesDemon
Summary: {Eddie Brock/Venom| X |OC/OC symbiote}~ "I showed my host a good time before we came out... Show her you can't do better than me." ~_________________________________________Nine months after the fall of the Life Foundation, Rose feels she finally has power over her silver symbiote, Fray. She starts dating, finds a stable job, and lives normally - at least, as normally as a girl with an alien parasite can.But when a strange, overwhelming heat comes over Rose, she can't help but lose a little control to get rid of it - to the one thing she couldn't dream of being intimate with.Meanwhile, Eddie struggles with his ex-wife's upcoming remarriage, and Venom is hungry for more than human flesh..._______________________________Best rankings (Wattpad):#1 in #venom 15/12/19#1 in #eroticromance 30/12/19#1 in #heat 14/01/20#1 in #18plus 22/01/20#1 in #explicit 26/01/20#1 in #marvel 05/05/20
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s), Venom Symbiote/Original Character(s), Venom Symbiote/Original Symbiote Character(s) (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	1. The Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Just a quick note: I'm basing this book entirely on the movie Venom - not the comics. I'm aware symbiotes are genderless but for the purposes of this book I have assumed they take on the gender of their host during symbiosis. Cletus Kasady will appear later in the book - I'm just going off of the info on the internet so please feel free to pick me up on any inaccuracies! Also let me know about typos/grammar, I do use UK English :)
> 
> Chapters containing sex are marked with *NSFW*... which is most of them. Enjoy!

It had been nine months since the Life Foundation was shut down. It was funny how such a devastating date for me had little to no bearing on other people's lives. The seasons kept changing, people kept moving, and yet I felt as if I was still standing still.

As one of the former scientists for the Foundation, I was immediately shunned as a matter of principle along with my fellow colleagues. It didn't matter that many of us had been blackmailed; we were branded as evil and ostracised from society. Once having a prestigious career with an Honours in Biology, a six figure salary and a tentative love life, all of it was shot to bits when the Foundation was disbanded.

Still, I thought, things could be worse. At least I had the small flat that I lived in, above the Chinese takeaway. It wasn't too unpleasant - I just had to keep the windows wide open during serving hours. But my clothes did constantly smell like Chinese takeaway.

Mr Chen gave me cheaper rent and free food once a week to make up for it, though, and I always made sure to take full advantage. Tuesdays were his least busy nights, so I made my large orders then.

Glancing in the mirror, I shrugged at my reflection. My hair was ratty and my hoodie looked a little slobbish, but it was good enough to pop downstairs with.

I dashed downstairs and entered into the kitchen (my flat was unconverted, so my front door was in the restaurant) and inhaled the amazing smell of cooking food.

"Mr Chen!" I greeted with a smile. "Hi. Can I have my usual order for tonight?"

The older Chinese man smiled and nodded to a carrier on the stainless steel counter. "Already done, dear," he said.

My heart warmed at his thoughtfulness and I grabbed the bag. "Thanks, Mr Chen. I've got to dash, I'm going out later," I lied. My stomach griped as if to urge me on, and I took the stairs two at a time.

**Feed.**

I stopped in my tracks in my kitchen and screwed my eyes tight against the voice in my head.

**Eat, ducky. Unless you want me to eat for you.**

I took a steadying breath as I leaned against the doorframe, then continued on into my living room where I spread out my meal.

Before all this I would have eaten only a quarter of what was here. I let Fray out once a fortnight to patrol and eat a criminal to stop her from eating away at my own organs, but, thankfully, Fray seemed to now be mostly content with Chinese interspersed with the occasional than human meat, though she liked to threaten me with repeats of the human feasts of our early days.

I turned on the TV in an attempt to muffle her groans of delight as I tore through the chicken and poured rice into my mouth, spilling a little on the floor in the process. Sticky sauce dribbled down my cheek, and a little tentacle snaked up from my shoulder to smear it.

_No! I thought. I told you not to show your... your things!_

**I'm not showing them,** she thought petulantly. I felt her curl up and settle beneath my rib cage, writhing in agitation. **I was helping.**

_You're more a hindrance than a help. Get lost._

**As you wish, ducky.**

As much as I hated having a parasite lurking in my abdomen, I seemed to manage to control it. For the first two months, Fray had gone on a silent rampage, picking targets all over so the police couldn't track her. In the following weeks, after I had a little breakdown, Fray had tried to reason with me, at the end of which she revealed I was somehow beginning to reject her, which could result in killing me and her. As a compromise, she agreed to stay mostly dormant as long as I fed her. The food bill was one of the reasons I was still stuck with living over the Chinese.

When I had finished, satiated, I turned the TV volume down and laid back on the sofa. My hands went to cup my bloated stomach and I soon slipped into a food coma, a state Fray was only too happy to follow me into. 


	2. Explosions

I woke with a start at the faint sound of explosions. Fray leaped to the forefront of my consciousness and I fought to suppress her.

 **Let us go! Run**! She screamed.

 _It's- it's just the news._ I sighed in relief.

"... and in downtown San Francisco, two more bodies have been found decapitated, with some major organs removed. Police are likening this to the murders of Venom, resparking debate on whether the alien was eradicated last year."

**Venom. Naive boy thinks he can do what he wants. Like a child.**

I hummed in agreement. "He sure doesn't seem to have control, apart from with the Foundation incident. Although I'm pretty sure bloodlust played a part and it was just a convenient target."

**Venom is weak. A loser. Not strong like us.**

I frowned and shook my head _. There is no_ ** _us_** _. Stop talking to me!_

 **Us** , she insisted. **We are spawn of Riot. We are superior.**

I shuddered a little. Back when I was working for Drake, I'd headed the experimentation to see if the Symbiotes could reproduce. By extracting DNA and adapting it, we were able to reproduce Fray from Riot. Before full analytical tests could be run, however, the facility was attacked. Somehow Fray got free and latched onto the only living thing nearby: me. Bloodied by glass, my ankle stamped on in the rush to vacate the premises, my attempts at escape were futile. She healed my ankle and my muscles popped out the glass shards before the cuts, too, were healed almost supernaturally. Symbiotically.

I went home and went through the motions, knowing Mr Drake could extract Fray as soon as Venom was dealt with. But then Drake and Riot were destroyed and the facility was ransacked, and all the equipment that could help me was seized and put into storage. Fray then achieved symbiosis with me, and after raiding the trash for rotting carcasses she moved onto the nearest alley, picking up a drug-dealer and eating him limb by limb, the bones sliding unquietly down my throat; she paused every now and again to drink my hot tears with her bloodied, slimy tongue. She refused to leave, and, at risk of becoming a lab experiment myself, I hid myself away in the downtown suburbs where I could blend in nicely with the dirt.

 **Rose is sad. Frustrated. Angry**. Fray observed. **We need a hot bath.**

Too tired to disagree, I pulled myself off the sofa to run a bath.

I woke to find myself in the bath, the water still hot. I must have been out for a few minutes max.

Groggily I looked at the time, and my eyes widened. Eleven o'clock? I'd been in here four hours. I couldn't have been - it was still hot. But the bubbles were gone, the once frothy mountain nothing more than a few clumps of tiny bubbles clinging to the sides of the tub.

To check the clock hadn't stopped, I reached my phone and the lit display told me the same time.

But the water was hot. Getting hotter, in fact. My core temperature felt like it was through the roof, and I idly wondered if I should move closer to the toilet in case of throwing up. I quickly got out and dried myself off, but the heat stayed.

**Water.**

My throat was parched. I wrapped myself in the towel and went into the kitchen, leaning against the cool metal of the sink as I ran the tap cold.

I downed the first glass, followed shortly by a second.

**Water. Taking too long.**

_Be quiet. I'm dealing with it._

I felt like I had a fever. My vision started to swim as my brain felt like it was putting pressure on my skull. Heat seemed to emanate from me, turning the kitchen tiles warm almost as soon as I touched them.

I slid my head under the tap and turned my face to the ceiling, and I felt Fray reach out of me to turn on the tap. I hardly had the mind to chastise her as my face was doused in cooling water, and I readjusted myself so the stream went down my throat.

 **More**.

Fray's tongue darted out of my mouth, lapping at the spray, her throat helping mine to cope with the fast flow.

**H** _u_ **n** _g_ **r** _y._

I jerked as her thoughts melded with mine, pulling myself from under the tap and getting my face and neck spray-blasted in the process. The spray snapped me back to my senses, and I wiped my face in shock.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, shaking myself. "Drink any more and my blood will thin!"

**Hot. Hungry. Where's the food, ducky?**

I gasped as her slime shot out from my arms as she forced control over me, and she opened cupboards simultaneously, rifling through. She started making a pile on the floor, and she caused my legs to crumple beside it.

 **Eat**.

"What's going on? Am I sick?" I asked urgently.

 **No! You are my host. We do not get sick**!

"I feel ill," I groaned, laying my body back on the cool tiles. A temporary relief - they warmed faster than they ought have.

_Are you making me ill?_

**No. Let's eat**.

My stomach growled, and it sloshed uncomfortably when I rolled over to face the food. Crisps, chocolate, cake-bars. Fray added some cold Coke cans as I reached for the chocolate and stuffed a whole row into my mouth. It melted in two seconds and I swallowed before shoving in another row.

 **Eat, eat faster**! Fray urged, gesturing with her slime to the pile.

I felt her trying to detach her face from my skin.

_Don't you dare. I'm eating, now be quiet._

**We need energy. Lots of it. Eat**. She repeated.

I'd finished two bars by now and was onto the cake. This was slower, What with having to chew and all.

**Let me help.**

I felt my throat open up as she tacked the valve in my throat shut over my lungs. I flailed, my lungs tightening in panic. Slime shot from my back and my limbs, holding me against the floor.

_What are you doing? Stop!_

**We need to eat faster. We are too hot.**

Her tongue lolled from my mouth as she shovelled food in. My throat constricted but she held it open, making a kind of force-feeding tube, only much bigger. My lungs throbbed, begging for air.

_Air. We need air!_

**You acknowledged us**? Fray paused in shock before continuing to press food into my mouth.

_Let me breathe!_

**Us,** she corrected. **We are us.**

_Please, please I need to breathe!_

**We will take care of us. We have eaten enough. We will sleep now.**

_No, stop! What happened to our agreement, you parasite? You said you wouldn't venture out of my body. Let me breathe!_

Black spots appeared in my vision, adding to the throbbing headache I now sported. A new sensation blossomed in my gut, like a tightening of my abs but deeper inside.

 **I am not a parasite** , Fray growled.

That was all I heard before I blacked out completely.


	3. Alcohol

Eddie stared vacantly at the kitchen counter as he swirled the last drops of beer in the bottom of the bottle.

He felt like shit. Venom had taken a particularly gory feed that evening - a couple of armed robbers going for the jewellery store - which left them tired but sated. In any case, that was pretty normal.

The wedding invitation stuck to his fridge wasn't.

 **We still have time to win her back** , Venom insisted, curling around Eddie's shoulders. **We have over a month.**

"No," Eddie said aloud, and drained the last drops before throwing the van in the bin. He slouched over to the sofa and collapsed into it. "He makes her happy. That's all that matters."

**But we can make her happier!**

_No, we can't._

Eddie sighed and leaned his head back. Sitting and wallowing over Anne's engagement to Dan wasn't going to help.

Alcohol might help. He'd just drunk his last beer, but only felt a little tipsy. What he needed was a good drink, and then to sleep for as long as possible. Four weeks, three days and... ten hours, to be exact. That was when it would all be over.

_Fuck it. Venom, we're going out._

" **Out**?" Venom asked, his head materialising over Eddies shoulder. Eddie had got used to Venom's new habit of detaching to have face-to-face conversations, which mostly occurred when something serious happened.

"Yeah. We're going out."

Venom's eyes narrowed. " **You want to be distracted. By alcohol**?"

"Yeah."

" **Being distracted by Anne is better**."

"I know, V. Let's go get hammered."

Eddie pulled his hood up against the light drizzle as he walked towards the club three blocks down, Mania. He flashed his ID to the doorman and slipped inside, taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the contrast of darkness and flashing lights.

He could feel Venom coiling in his rib cage, seemingly surveying the area for danger. Eddie didn't bother to do the same, fully trusting his symbiote, and headed straight for the bar, taking one of the only empty seats. It was a busy night, and every so often Venom would lurch as someone dared brush past.

"I was saving that seat for someone," the girl sitting next to him frowned.

Venom hissed.

Eddie glanced her way, mildly annoyed, and was met with a head of thick brown hair and dark eyes.

"I can move if you want," he offered half-heartedly.

A tired smile lifted the corner of her mouth. "Just joking. You'd be better than anyone I'd bring to this pigsty."

He raised an eyebrow at her flirt and gestured to the bartender. "You'd best be careful Rob doesn't hear you drag his place in the mud like that."

She shook her head with a rueful smile. "He wouldn't dare kick me out. I spend too much money in here."

Venom under Eddie's skin, as if to get a better look at the woman.

 **Attractive** , he commented.

_We're not looking to pick up girls tonight. Where's that damn bartender?_

"So, are you a regular?" She persisted. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I come and go," he answered vaguely. "Excuse me, barman? Yeah, I'll have three shots of whiskey. Yeah I'm sure. Please. Thank you."

The girl eyed him speculatively as he threw back is first and second shots.

"Dude, you might want to slow down," she warned. "You'll end up killing yourself."

"Bonus," he replied, necking the third.

She opened her mouth, then bit her lip and turned back to her own drink, taking a few gulps. He felt Venom slither over his side to watch her.

 _What's your fascination_? Eddie questioned, amused at his symbiote's sudden interest. He'd never taken interest in human women before, except the ones Eddie himself liked. Named example, Anne.

He had to stop thinking about her.

**She looks tasty.**

_We are NOT eating her._

**Can we lick?**

_No_! Eddie suppressed a laugh at his symbiote's agitation.

**Touch, we want to touch.**

_Easy, big guy. We can't just feel up random strangers._

**Not random. There's something... different.**

Eddie sat up a little straighter at this.

 **Not dangerous, yet,** Venom observed, **But different. Smell the air.**

Eddie inhaled deeply. Venom was right. Amidst the pungent stink of sweaty, gyrating bodies and their resulting arousal, something sweet permeated the air, cutting through the stench to tease him.

_What, you like her perfume?_

**Yes? It is perfume? She smells tasty.**

Eddie cracked a grin at this, waving the bartender over to order a flat soda. The alcohol was already making him a little dizzy, and Venom's new engrossment with this random woman was more distracting than the burning drink, anyway.

"So what's made you want to drown your sorrows?" He asked.

Her head shot up and she regarded him as if to question whether he was talking to her or not. Granted, he had been a little standoffish at first, but he wanted to humour his symbiote and was curious to what it was that fascinated him so.

"Uh, you know, the usual. Work, money, bills."

He nodded. "You don't need to tell me. I've been there."

She tilted her head, and Venom made a noise as the movement exposed her jugular. "Really? And how did you get out?"

He let out a loose laugh. "I had to accept some stuff about myself I couldn't change, I guess. Pulled myself out of the pit, got a job, got my shit together. It's hard but it's worth it."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you're so well put together, why did you just take three shots?"

**Curious. I like it.**

Eddie shrugged. "Felt like it. Sometimes you gotta just get hammered, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you." She sighed and played with her glass. "I should probably stop for tonight."

"How much you had?"

"Enough," she said evasively.

 **She's drunk** , Venom observed.

_She doesn't look it._

**Eyes dilated. Fast pulse. The smell is getting stronger**.

"I should stop," she repeated, nodding to herself. She slid off her seat abruptly, and he saw her left knee buckle a little before she stabilised herself. Eddie found himself a little impressed that she hadn't started slurring.

**She's vulnerable. We could follow and taste-**

_No. For the last time, we are not assaulting a stranger!_

**But we could assault a not-stranger?**

_Uh, not really_ -

**She is a not-stranger. We have spoken. The not-stranger has life problems.**

_Yeah, but we're still only... acquaintances. We need to be friends first._

**Then we will make friends, Eddie. Walk her home.**

_What? No_. He glanced at the door, where she walked unsteadily in a pair of black heels. Jesus, her legs were long.

**We can protect from bad people.**

_And find out where she lives_ , Eddie filled in, rolling his eyes and getting to his feet. _I see what you're doing. Fine. I'll walk her home._


	4. Eddie

I opened my eyes to a pounding headache. My room was dark, the curtains drawn, and as I rolled over with heavy limbs I spotted a glass of water on my nightstand.

 _Perfect_.

There were two pills beside it, too, which I took gratefully.

_Fray? Why'd I decide to get drunk when I'm ill?_

**You were frustrated by your life path.**

I groaned and chugged the water. _Say it like it is, won't you. I thought the effects of alcohol were reduced because of you?_

**We have high tolerance, yes. But we are still very warm, and your hurts are made more by the after-alcohol hurt.**

_Great. Well... Thanks for the aspirin._

I felt her shift in my belly, almost with a kind of nervousness.

**You do not remember?**

I frowned, but the night was a blur. _No?_

**A man walked you home. The different one.**

I blinked a blurry memory into focus. I did remember Fray getting very agitated over the man who had sat beside me, yes. There had been the feeling of rejection, and then... surprise and happiness as he followed me out and walked me home. Fray had been warning me against him, but hadn't stopped anything.

"Fray!" I exclaimed out loud, but immediately cringed at the volume of my voice. _He could have been dangerous! And you let me let him know where I live? And let him inside? Did we_ \- I threaded my hand under the covers to prod my mound. It wasn't painful, but there was a stickiness there. Not enough to have had sex.

 **He smelt like a good morsel** , Fray assured me.

My eyes widened. _You didn't eat him, did you?_

**No, on your request. We became very aroused and even asked him to sleep with us. But Eddie said no and tucked us in with water. Strange man.**

I shut my eyes with a groan. _Jesus. I propositioned him? He must be a great person for not taking advantage of me like that. Eddie, you said?_

**Yes.**

_Did he say his last name?_

**No**.

I cracked open one eye. _It was a nice thing to do, but kind of creepy don't you think? Most nice guys would just drop you on your doorstep, not invade your home and privacy._

**He did not. You invited him.**

_Still. Was he very attractive?_

**We thought so.**

I hummed and threw the covers off to get cooler.

_Tall? Blond? Dark and mean?_

Fray squirmed. **Tall, blond, dark and oddly... nice.**

 _Rough and tough and strong and lean_? I giggled as I quoted the song. Unlike the movie, I hoped I didn't start meeting gorgeous men left and right. For one thing, I couldn't have sex with them for fear of Fray making an appearance. For another, my relationship with my symbiote was complicated enough without adding a romantic relationship into the mix.

 **He was... very strong. Lots of muscle. Unlike you** , Fray prodded.

 _Yeah, well I'm not too keen on bench-pressing an adult human or running ten K in forty_ _minutes. I'm fit enough._

 **No muscle** , Fray complained. **My host is not strong.**

 _And why do I need to be strong_? My lips twitched in irritation. _You've already proved you're like the Hulk when you come out. Even Bruce Banner isn't that strong. Now be quiet. I'm going to go have a cold shower - I'm boiling._

***

I emerged from my shower at the beckon of my phone, which had chimed twice in the last minute. I towelled myself off and grabbed it on my way to the kitchen, just wrapped in my towel, and read the texts once I was on my third glass of blackcurrant squash.

+44 7545 156342: hey, if you're feeling ok do you want to meet for a coffee?

+44 7545 156342: This is Eddie, by the way. From last night. (You can say no.)

I groaned and put down my glass.

"You let me give him my number?" I asked incredulously. "I only just met the guy!"

**I was curious. We want to keep him on our... radar? He had an odd feeling around him.**

"Well you don't have to worry. It's just a..."

**Date?**

_No. A meeting to become friends._

**He did kiss our cheek as he left.**

_That's the last thing I need, a polite stalker._ "I guess I'd better go check him out and see if he'll do anything nefarious with the location of my house."

***

My date with Eddie went well. We talked about the weather, families, and our jobs (he works in the journalism industry - he wouldn't say much more about it). Overall it was very pleasant, though he'd keep glazing over for a second - I wondered whether he'd had enough sleep, or just a general lack of focus. I didn't take it much to heart, but did comment, at which point he apologised profusely.

Fray and I agreed Eddie wasn't a threat, and Fray decided he would be an acceptable partner for us, at which I rolled my eyes. Thankfully, Eddie didn't see, since he was driving me home. He kissed me on the cheek as he left, and told me to text him if I wanted to.

I did. He's nice.


	5. Feeling *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT WARNING  
> Smut in almost every chapter from here on in. Enjoy, Demons, and remember most of it won't be humanly possible (because this is alien sex) ;)

"Ah, shit," I groaned, lifting my hips. I pushed the dildo in further and writhed as I ground it into my g-spot. Fray wove through my ribs, practically purring with pleasure as my other hand rubbed my clit, a hard button under my fingers.

I'd been going at it for half an hour already, and managed to fit my dildo just fine. My clit was rock hard, my nipples pebbled, yet no matter how fast I fucked myself I couldn't finish. The towel beneath my hips was sticky with my juices, so it wasn't as if I wasn't aroused - it was like something was holding me back, or was missing.

 _You're not doing this, are you_? I asked.

 **I want to reach fulfilment as much as you do** , Fray whined, slithering up and down my spine in agitation. **We do not understand why we cannot experience our climax.**

Sighing, I pulled the dildo out and put it on the towel, getting up to go to the kitchen. I drank more water and picked out a family-size pack of cookies, munching them quickly. The curtains were all closed, so I didn't worry about the neighbors.

I returned to bed and switched on my laptop, spreading my knees wide to press the dildo back into my weeping pussy. I clicked on the link to a porn website and was immediately met with videos of actors getting it on with others dressed as superheroes. I hadn't been on for a while, but apparently hero-sex was the latest trend. I scrolled through some yummy-looking thumbnails of Captain America and his fine ass before coming across one that looked different from the rest. Someone had uploaded a compilation video of Venom sightings, edited to include some X-rated clips according to the description. Fray was surprisingly quiet as I clicked play curiously.

It began soft, just some images of Venom jumping across rooftops, but then came the shakily recorded footage of blood and gore in alleyways, the symbiote ripping heads from men's bodies, his flesh reflecting bullets before he ripped out their organs with those long, sharp teeth, his tongue lapping at blood in delight. Fray shivered. I gripped the dildo and started to move.

Next came the first scene with actors, filmed from the actor that played Venom's perspective. A girl was lying on a bed, pinned into a starfish by slick black slime, and the camera was looking down at her from above. Hissing noises accompanied her whimpers as the camera lowered to show her pussy lips, petaled open and shining with her juices. Black tendrils reached out, feeling for her hole and invading. Her whimpers increased in volume until her pussy lips were pushed outwards. I moaned as I realised it was forming a slime phallus inside her, imagining it stretching my walls more than any regular dildo. The girl whined as another appendage snaked out towards her behind, and she lifted her hips to show the tendril slipping in the tight star of her arse.

Fray hissed and moved into my lower belly, and as I felt something slide through my juices and probe my arse, my eyes widened.

_What are you doing?_

I tried to stop and sit up, but Fray set out her own silvery feelers from my skin and pulled my arms out into a star, just like the girl in the video.

**Let me bring us to completion, ducky.**

She grasped the dildo and drew it out, only to plunge it back in as slime flooded into my ass and surged around the dildo to rub against all my inner erogenous zones. The girl on the screen moaned as the appendage filled her ass, stretching the tight sphincter until it looked like it might split, and Fray copied, though she kept the swelling moderate for my unprepared arse. She built up a tempo of thrusting, ribbing the dildo with her slime to rub against my inner walls, the phalluses almost meeting deep in my belly. I glanced down and moaned louder as I saw the swell of it against my stomach and imagined the black cock pounding my weeping pussy. Fray curled a tendril over my clit and rubbed and tugged.

Finally, the tightness in my belly released and my body convulsed to the rhythm of her thrusts, and twenty seconds later I stilled, panting hard and utterly spent with my cum dribbling down my ass-crack to soak the towel under my hips.

She held me in place for a few moments longer before retreating back into my body to rest. I could feel her curlng up like a cat, seemingly also exhausted from the explosive orgasm. I didn't think I'd ever had one quite like it in all my life. To top it off, as I laid there, truly feeling every part of my body, I realised my temperature had dropped to a much more comfortable level.

 _Thank you_ , I thought tentatively, aware that Fray had broken one of my rules, but she had helped to alleviate my frustration and bring me to an amazing climax, so I let it slide.

I closed the internet browser as the screen switched to the view of a prehensile tongue lathing a pair of bare breasts.

**You're welcome, duck. Now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.**

_A big day?_

**It's Monday. Weren't you going for the job interview you got yesterday?**

_Yes, right. I've got to clean myself though-_

Fray's tentacle smoothed the clean edge of the towel over my thighs and between my lower lips, finally wiping my buttcrack. I shut my eyes at the sensation. It felt odd. It felt caring, like I'd expect a man to be after sex. I wondered idly if Eddie would be as gentle, but quashed the thought immediately. Now I'd experienced it I didn't think anyone could know me so intimately as a being that literally lived inside my head, knowing my every desire. And I shouldn't be thinking about near-strangers in such lewd ways, either.

Fray extended her limb to drop the towel in the wash, then snaked it back to slide out the dildo. I shifted at the empty feeling, and she brought the dildo in front of my face. I stared at the shiny plastic head of it dumbly.

 **Taste us** , she demanded, pushing the mushroom head into the seam of my lips. I flicked out my tongue to taste it and she took the opportunity to shove it in two inches, keeping it just forward of my gag reflex as she encouraged me to clean it with my tongue. Knowing she would just force me if I disobeyed, I swirled my tongue around it, cleaning off the slightly salty liquid.

When she was satisfied Fray pulled it from my mouth.

**Sleep now. Big day tomorrow.**

Too tired to argue, I turned onto my side, feeling my spent body protest slightly, and shuttered my eyelids closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy that? I said it would get freaky.
> 
> Leave a kudos or drop a comment to tell me what you think!


	6. Appetite

When I dreamt, I dreamt only of thick, phallic slime massaging the soft inner tissues of my body, sliding down my throat to choke me and violating my dick-virgin arse. I woke with wetness clinging to my labia, and as I turned on to the shower I was mildly surprised to realise that Fray had been silent since I woke up.

_What's the matter with you? No words of wisdom to start my day this morning?_

**No.**

I recoiled a little, and then felt stupid for being hurt. I didn't want Fray in me. I hated sharing my body and consciousness with another living being. I should have been happy that she was actually being quiet for once, but instead I felt apprehensive, and wondered if I'd done something wrong.

As I stepped out the shower I said: "penny for your thoughts?" Hoping to get her attention.

It didn't work. I spent the rest of the day dully sliding produce over the scanner at the supermarket, faking a smile and nodding at the customers, stupidly wishing for my usual interactions with my symbiote to distract me from the monotony of my job, however irritating and invasive I may have found them.

At the end of the day I rushed off and started walking fast. I fished the hastily scribbled address from my pocket, deciphered my writing, and approached the small convenience store. The outside was lit with neon lights, and inside it was almost sterile, with harsh white bar-lighting and neatly stacked goods on high shelves. A small TV was broadcasting the local news quietly over the till.

A short Chinese woman stood behind the counter, and she smiled as I approached her.

"You're Rose?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm here about the job interview-"

"Ten dollars an hour, ten to six on weekdays and ten to four on Saturday," she interrupted. "Starting Monday, if okay with you."

My eyes widened. I'd been under the impression that this was a part-timer - a full-time job was hard to find in the less-skilled market, especially for that high wage.

The woman blinked expectantly at me.

"Do you want to interview me, then?" I asked after a moment.

She shook her head and laughed a little. "You perfect to work here. You want the job?"

I nodded quickly, slightly stunned. "Yes, yes of course!"

"My husband says good things about you. I want you to work here. Do you want start Monday?"

Some things clicked in my head as I glanced down at my handwriting with wide eyes. "Wait, Mrs Chen? You're my landlady?"

She shook her head. "Mr Chen is my brother-in-law. He speaks highly of you."

I smiled at this, making a mental note to thank Mr Chen when I next saw him.

"He is very kind," I agreed. "I can give a weeks notice at my current job, but I work part-time currently. Could I work the afternoons next week and shift to full-time starting the Monday after?"

The woman shrugged. "Sure. You know how to work a till?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I only work at the supermarket now, but I used to work at the other corner-shop a few blocks down before it closed."

"Good, good. Well, the tobacco is in this cupboard," she gestured to the floor-length door behind her, "and lottery is five dollars a time..."

"Alright. Uh... Mrs Chen?" I asked, hit by a sudden thought. I rubbed my palms together. "What kinds of people do you get in here?"

She pinned me with a look. "No bad types. We're safe in this neighbourhood."

I blinked, startled at her conviction. I swallowed and nodded with a smile, hoping she wasn't referring to gang protection, or so help me because Fray wouldn't think twice about eating them if she even sensed a hint of danger. That was our agreement - she could only come out if she sensed I was in veritable danger. I was surprised, really, that she hadn't made an appearance with Eddie - she'd been agitated enough. Perhaps her curiosity had gotten the better of her. In any case, I was glad she hadn't snapped; he was really nice, and genuine - a rare trait these days.

Mrs Chen quickly showed me the ins and outs then gave me her number, and I told her I'd start at one PM on Monday. She agreed and gave me a complimentary large chocolate bar, which I had tried to buy but she insisted I just take it.

I munched on it on the way home, hungry again. I considered stuffing my face with cake, then realised I had eaten it all, so when I got back I seethed for some toast, applying a thick layer of butter and consuming it in one minute flat. I gazed longingly at the bread and skipped the toaster, digging my hand into the centre of the loaf to bring out the soft filling. I squeezed it into a dough ball and took a large bite as I wandered towards the shower by instinct. It was only when the cold water hit - I'd forgotten to turn it back up - that I realised I was almost burning up again.

 _Fray_? I asked. _What's going on with this heat and appetite? Are you SURE I'm not ill?_

 **We are not ill** , she declared.

 _Right_. I got to work lathering up the soap between my hands. _If you're so certain, what is wrong with me then?_

**Nothing is... Wrong.**

"I'm pretty sure there is, if you ask me," I growled, soaping up my stomach. "I've never felt like this before. My whole body is hot all the time, my metabolism is through the roof, and I've got a constant stomach ache. Like now. And I've eaten all the cookies so I can't relieve it until after this shower." I wrinkled my nose. I knew I should have left emergency snacks on my bed. _I can choose food or being cool. Which one... Fray?_

**Get your toothbrush.**


	7. Yield *NSFW*

**Get your toothbrush.**

_What_? I frowned, pausing.

**Pick it up. Or do you want me to do it for you?**

"Easy now, I'll do it. Now what?"

**Turn it on.**

I humoured her, not sure what she was planning. My toothbrush started to vibrate.

**Now put it between your legs.**

My eyes bugged. _What? But-_

Fray curled in my stomach and put pressure on my uterus, making me gasp. My knees weakened.

I leaned against the shower wall for support and parted my outer labia with two fingers, fitting the vibrating handle of the toothbrush between them. Instantly I groaned, using the brush end to press it deeper into my skin, eliciting a guttural moan from my throat.

**Stretch yourself with your fingers.**

My free hand danced over my waist to tug at my pubes, my middle finger tracing the vibrating stick before wriggling past it to my opening. I slid two experimental fingers inside, curling them against the spongy skin, pulling another moan from my lips. I began to scissor my fingers, soon adding a third as my body seemed to remember the day before quite well.

The vibrations seemed mundane now, pleasant but not enough to truly get me off. I held the toothbrush by the handle and used the reverberating brush to smooth the slit of my outer labia, shivering at the rough sensation. For the next pass, I wriggled the brush-head between my lips so the bristles scraped the sensitive skin my pussy lips protected, and lifted my hips at the glorious sensation. I paused it over my clit and pressed harder, and when it came into contact with my pearl I yelped as the harsh bristles scraped the delicate skin.

I kept brushing and massaging, to no avail. In desperation, I used the cylindrical soap bottle as a makeshift dildo, but even with an object stimulating my g-spot my body refused to let me find release.

 **Close your eyes, ducky** , Fray said, eventually, sounding unusually reluctant. **I'll be quick.**

I did as she asked and closed my eyes, letting my hands fall to my sides. She tacked my hands to the floor and my back to the wall before two tendrils wound around my ankles and pulled my legs apart, so I was sitting with bent knees on the floor of the shower, cold water beating over my head.

A prehensile tongue lapped at my lower lips and I flinched in surprise before relaxing, keeping my eyes closed tight. I imagined a full set of creamy, spiny teeth hovering next to my most vulnerable parts and blushed, willing for the black slime to invade me once more.

Fray, the devil, knew what I was thinking and refused me, pulling out the soap bottle and turning off the toothbrush. She licked up my stomach instead, paying special attention to my breasts, massaging the hard tissues under the soft skin. They felt more swollen than usual - aroused, with diamond-hard nipples and raised areoles. Divine.

Fray tugged my nipples hard, a mix of pain and pleasure making me cry out and arch my back in an attempt to follow her. Her slime slid teasingly up to my lips, where it invaded my mouth and came away with a large glob of drool. I felt it being carried down my back to my back hole. I imagined black slime covering me as Fray probed the tight muscle, still sore from her ministrations before, before a small thread wove its way inside. I could feel it slithering all the way up into my rectum, where I lost track of it, spreading my saliva like a snail-trail.

Fray increased the diameter of the thread until it was a good few centimetres wide, stretching my ass-cheeks. I assume she made a hole through it because the next thing I knew a wet, slimy substance was being swirled around the top of my anus and spread down to my opening like one would spread icing on a cake. The picture of Venom slithering his tongue between my butt-cheeks came into my head unbidden, and my stomach clenched.

Something smooth, hard and relatively skinny pushed against my sphincter at an odd angle due to my seated position. Fray boosted my hips so I was in tabletop position and her slime stretched my ass to accommodate this new object. She pushed it in so far, my sphincter closed over the tapered end, and with a start I realised what it was.

_That's not hygienic! I put that in my mouth, Fr-!_

"Oh, oh god! Yes!" I yelled as Fray suddenly turned on the toothbrush in my ass, sending ripples of pleasure up my back, traveling through the thin barrier of skin to stimulate my g-spot. Her tongue kept swirling over my nipples and she thrust in my ass until my orgasm rushed up and consumed me. I called out and pumped my hips, spilling my juices all over the shower tray, pulling against Fray's constraints.

She didn't stop. Fray formed a cock and slid it into my vagina, and the thread in my ass swelled around the toothbrush. I moaned and writhed as she fucked me with them both, alternating them and getting faster until I came undone once more. In my mind's eye, a man hovered over my body, thrusting roughly into my oozing hole, and I raised my hips to meet him, clenching my inner walls tightly.

I tried to open my eyes, but as soon as I did she created domes of slime over my eye sockets to keep me in the dark. As such, I imagined the thick phallus in my anus to be Venom's, punishing my ass with his viscous black slime, and as I imagined it thickening to ejaculate Fray expanded her appendage to imitate it. When I came yet again, I screamed, and Fray sent out little threads from each phallic slime to tickle my insides, simulating ejaculate in my ass and pussy.

When my stomach stopped spamming with pleasure, I realised embarrassedly that it had been Eddie I had imagined coming in my tender pussy.

 **There we go, duck,** Fray said smugly, picking up the shower head and using it to spray down my crotch.

She retracted her feelers from my ass and detached me from the floor and walls, allowing me to trudge back to bed - on the way, her tentacles ran a towel over my body, drying me off. This time, I was so spent that I didn't even bother reprimanding her for showing herself - I just wanted to fall over and sleep how I landed.

I collapsed into the warmth of my bed, through my exhaustion appreciating that my core temperature had dropped considerably and goosebumps had raised on my arms for the first time in days. Fray pulled the duvet over me and in a matter of seconds I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? O.o


	8. We Won't

I woke what felt like mere minutes later to the dreaded sensation of slime encompassing my entire body, and not in a sexual way. Fray's face moulded itself over mine and then it was no longer me feeling the incessant griping of my stomach, it was Fray. I was Fray. We were Fray.

 _No, no! Not now_! I screamed at her in my head. _I was sleeping! Don't you dare go out that window- eurgh! Listen goddamnit!_

We unlatched the window surprisingly gently and launched ourself out onto the building opposite, scaling the wall quickly before perching on top. We surveyed the city, observing the difference between the rich and poor districts, and scented the air for food.

 **We're hungry** , Fray explained. **I have not fed for weeks.**

I sighed internally. _Fine. You know the rules: no innocent people and no children._

We scented the air, our head tilting at the titivating smell of blood. **As you wish, duck.**

We launched ourselves off of the roof and onto the one opposite, landing easily and running across the tiles, our silver feet moving like liquid mercury and without sound.

After a minute we paused, peering over the edge of the roof, then dropped down into a dark alley. We licked our fangs wetly, the noise bringing the mugger's attention to us as she wrestled with the teen on the ground. Her head snapped up and we savoured the terror on her face as she beheld us and we smiled, showing the length of our fangs. As she turned to run, the teen stuck out their foot, sending her sprawling. We watched her squirm before picking her up and biting her head off. Blood spurted from the stump of her neck as we held her body in our fist.

We turned our eyes to the teen, who was staring at the body in shock.

 _Hide it_! I instructed, and we put the body behind our back.

**We won't eat this small one.**

_No_ , I thought, pride seeping into my tone.

 **It's all bone anyway**.

" **We will not hurt you. We only eat the bad ones** ," We reassured the boy.

His eyes widened at being addressed and he nodded slowly.

 _Ask if he's hurt, and if he can get home safe_.

" **Are you hurt? Can you walk home**?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "I mean, I can walk home. I'm not hurt."

" **Then go. We will deal with her**."

He scrambled to his feet. "Yes, Mrs Venom! Thank you for your help!"

I was pleasantly surprised when Fray didn't lash out when he called us that. We watched him leave contemplatively, each of us thinking deeply.

We finished snacking and climbed to the roof again to scan for prey, avoiding being spotted so as not to bring about a symbiote manhunt. An image had been posted of us in the first couple of weeks after symbiosis, and it had gone viral within hours. Luckily, it was dismissed as a bit of good photo editing of Venom when there weren't any more sightings for months. I was glad. It would put me in too much danger. Who knew what they would do to me to extract Fray?

 **Duck? Why are you thinking about making me leave you again**? Fray asked, sounding concerned. **You know it'll kill you**.

_I was thinking about what would happen if we were caught. Stop listening to my thoughts, they're private._

**Not to me** , she said. **We need to talk.**

 _It sounds like you're going to break up with me_ _,_ I joked.

 **I think I know why we're getting a fever and hungry**. Fray released control on my body and peeled herself away from my face. She turned her neck so she faced me. Her tongue flicked out and caressed my cheek, wetly. " **I'm quite sure we have gone into Heat**."

I blinked. "Sorry, I didn't quite get that. Did you say Heat, as in the werewolf fictions I read and you hate?"

 **Yes**. She ran her tongue over her teeth, her black eyes narrowing.

"Alright. And just how do you know this?" I folded my arms. "You didn't even know what a period was until you decided to try take up residence in my uterus."

" **That was a mistake** ," she agreed, shivering at the memory. " **But I do have some intuition. I've been thinking about it for a while, and it makes sense**..."

I gaped at her as she looked off into the distance, at the skyscrapers in the wealthier districts.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked, though it was more of a statement. Fray did not answer. "Jesus. Alright then. How do cure this crappiness?"

She sent a tendril to brush against my stomach. " **By getting pregnant. That's how your period works, right**?"

"Right, but I don't want children," I said aloud.

" **Yes. But when I pleasured you the fever receded for a few hours, correct? And you could only reach climax with photos or images of symbiotes. So... Maybe having sexual intercourse with another symbiote will help us**."

My eyes widened as I shook my head resolutely. "That's not about to happen."

" **My help lasted four hours. Intercourse with another symbiote could give longer periods of relief**."

"No, and that's final. I'm not about to go jump Venom. We'll reveal ourselves. He hasn't been seen for months - but in person, anyway. Not since the Life Foundation got shut down. Everyone else thinks he's dead and gone, and I think he wants it to stay that way. I mean, I wouldn't even know where to start looking!"

Fray writhed like some warped snake as she thought for a moment. " **Fine. You should sleep. We have exhausted your body**."

I murmured my agreement as she sunk into my body once again, and trudged to bed, noting I only had four hours until I needed to be up for my morning shift at the supermarket. I groaned.


	9. Duck You *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning for this chapter - OC symbiote on OC host.

The next day started as well as I had expected. The heat was back, along with a little hunger, though we were still digesting last night's feast (I tried not to think too much about the eating humans thing; I was too scared of the answer to ask. I still wasn't sure if it went into her stomach or mine - did she even have a stomach?). Fray delivered me a quick, explosive orgasm in the shower before work, making my tired muscles hurt even more. I ate half the cake I had baked the day before for breakfast and packed the other half for lunch before going out the door.

I realised half-way through my shift that I hadn't taken my makeup off the night before and hadn't checked the mirror or redone it that morning. A quick trip to the bathroom revealed the panda eyes everyone had been staring at all day. No wonder I had had three people had asked concernedly if I was okay.

Nearing the end of my shift the heat started again, stronger this time. When it became unbearable I excused myself and dashed to the toilet.

 _Help me_ , I pleaded, and Fray delivered, sitting me on the toilet seat with my legs spread and my arms braced on the side of the stall as she pistoned her slime into my pussy. I made unholy noises as it made soft sucking sounds with each thrust. As I cane undone someone entered the toilet and Fray's slime filled my throat and coated my voice-box to stop me from making noise, choking me in the process and making me cum harder.

When I finally stopped squirting into the toilet, Fray licked me clean but denied the orgasm that began to build again. Instead, she urged me to do the work that would pay for our food - one of the most sensible things she had ever done for me. That should have been the first sign she was up to something.

When I got home I snagged a family-size caramel chocolate bar from the fridge and flopped on my bed, rolling over so I could eat on my back. I purred as the chocolate melted over my tongue, and unholy thoughts of Eddie licking melted chocolate off my body slid, unbidden, into my mind.

My hand crept out to find my phone on the nightstand as I ate. I hadn't heard from Eddie since our date. Was everything okay? Did he think I was seriously weird since the date?

"What should I say, Fray?" I asked aloud.

 **Tell him we want to eat him whole** , she said cheekily.

I frowned. _I can't do that._

As I pondered over the right wording to use, Fray slowly slid over my body, encasing my breasts and pussy in her slime. It was innocent at first - she imitated underwear curiously, making patterns in a one-piece then a two-piece style. I smiled at her antics and too another bite of chocolate, almost three-quarters the way through the half-kilo bar.

I decided to send Eddie a simple 'How was your day?' and put my phone back down.

This was when Fray made her move. A tendril snaked up to wrap around my throat and others came from my limbs, attaching to the bedposts and spreading me in a starfish.

"Fray, it's not time yet! It's only been two h-argh!"

I gurgled as she squeezed my windpipe, hard, and my eyes bugged with the sudden lack of oxygen. Fray took the opportunity to slither our into the kitchen, leaving me wondering anxiously what she was planning. Now I saw why she'd been so supportive - she'd lulled me into a false sense of security so my level of control dropped.

I felt her detach her face from my shoulder and she hovered her face close to mine.

"You leave me with no choice, duck," she said. A trail of drool dropped from her fangs and onto my cheek. I winced. "We need to mate, but you won't let us. So you're going to be stuck to this bed until you agree."

My eyes widened. I'd been too lenient these past couple of days. Where was the control I had over her transformation? She'd shown herself more now than in the last six months. And I'd let her, because I was horny. Lust was one of the seven sins, and I realised now how much I had stooped to satisfy myself.

 _You're insane_! I growled, unable to speak because of her hold on my neck. _I don't want to MATE with anyone! Let me go, you- you PARASITE!_

Her tongue licked her spit off my cheek, then ran over my eyes to force me to shut them (not wanting spit in my eyes).

 **You're going to regret that, duck. Tell me when you give in**. She squeezed my neck again, in warning. **But I'd like it very much if you took your time.**

The slime underwear she'd created earlier constricted harshly, squeezing my breasts until it was so painful I was sure they had bruised. She twisted my nipples, too, making my ass lift without my consent.

As she played with my breasts, my ears pricked as I heard the slow scrape of something in the kitchen tiles, but I didn't dare open my eyes to see. She relaxed her hold on my neck as she trailed something smooth and quite heavy up my leg. As she pushed it against my hole, I suddenly recognised the rubbery feel and I squirmed my butt away from her, gasping in mounting terror.

"Not the eggplant," I groaned breathlessly, clenching my stomach muscles. "No, no please, you'll rip me-"

" **Keep begging, duck** ," she hummed. One of her teeth pricked my left nipple and I sucked a sharp breath in response. **It's very cute.**

She twisted my nipples again to make me arch as she pushed the blunt end of the eggplant against my entrance. I felt it stretch a little but not give, and squeezed my muscles tighter to refuse it entrance.

This didn't bother Fray. She infiltrated my pussy with her slime and pushed outwards from inside, stretching my entrance until I was screaming, until the nose of the eggplant was half in, until she shoved at it and my insides suddenly enveloped it in one quick thrust.

Tears streamed down my face as the bulbous end ripped my insides apart, and Fray left the tears like that for a minute before she grudgingly healed them.

 _Fuck you_ , I whimpered internally, my throat too choked with tears to say anything.

 **No, fuck YOU, duck** , she replied, giving the eggplant a tiny, experimental thrust. I cried out and then choked on my own sob.

A towel found my face and she wiped away her spit, and immediately my eyes flashed open to meet her pupil-less black ones, and the teeth that were covered in brown. Chocolate. The bitch had eaten the rest herself.

 **Look down, duck** , she grinned.


	10. Evil *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape themes continue from last chapter, OC symbiote on OC host. This is the last one for this scene, no more flat out rape until at least chapter 45 (some references and dubious consent, however).

**Look down, duck,** she grinned.

I glanced down and my insides clenched at the protrusion in my belly. It looked like I was two or three months pregnant.

Fray caressed the bump as she pulled on my nipples, imitating a sucking motion until my head fell back. She lifted my head manually to force me to look at where the green top of the eggplant peeked from between my legs.

 **Pregnancy would be so flattering** , she cooed. **Men love to fuck pregnant women. Maybe your Eddie would like a turn to ride your arse**? She formed a shockingly lifelike penis between my breasts. " **Or maybe he's more a tits man. Huh? Open your mouth, duck**."

Where had she even learnt all this dirty language? I shook my head but she pinched my jaw until I had to open my mouth so the bone wouldn't break. She pressed my breasts over the penis and started to thrust, making me suck the tip each time it breached my lips. I couldn't deny that the friction on my skin felt good, and I felt sparks of want travel down to my lower stomach as the image she'd conjured of Eddie squeezed my tender breasts over his thrusting cock.

Fray began to lap at my belly, swirling her tongue into my belly button.

 **The rope of life** , she commented. " **Wouldn't you like a little one tethered to you**?"

I shook my head as much as she'd let me, squeezing my eyes tight.

 **You slut** , she laughed, **_you're_** **just thinking about the ropes of cum Venom could fill you with!**

I moaned when she sucked at my clit with her long, prehensile tongue, and at the same time she moved the eggplant a little. My thighs shook as she drew it out half-way and then pushed it back in, and I watched as the lump travelled up my belly in fascination. An idea came into my head, and as I tried to rid myself of it Fray chuckled.

 **Venom will be bigger than this** , she confirmed evilly, nipping my clit. My hips bucked, and I felt my orgasm closing in on me. **Much bigger. Symbiote anatomy is** ** _huge_** **. Want to see mine?**

My eyes widened as a pair of silver legs formed above my head, culminating in a pair of fat labia, pealed apart to reveal a gobstone of a clit.

I whined as she shifted the eggplant again, this time stroking my g-spot. I could almost reach my climax, I could feel it approaching. I squeezed my eyes shut I readiness for the explosion-

" **Hmm, let's stop that for now** ," she said, her slime retreating from my clit and pussy. " **The PARASITE wants some fun too, you know**."

I trembled with how close I was to release, wobbling on the precipice before being tugged back roughly. Something wet dropped on my mouth. Salty. I opened my eyes just in time to see Fray's pussy's decent onto my face before it smothered me, her big clit bumping against my teeth as it filled my mouth completely.

 **Suck**.

I did as I was told, taking long draws on her clit, feeling her squirm over my face, spreading her juices over me like a sick face-mask. She began to rock against my mouth, and her clit vibrated.

**Drink it.**

She moved her clit away and situated her hole over my mouth, pushing down until I was suctioned to it. The thighs pressed against my cheeks as she released, and as the salty fluid entered my mouth I struggled to swallow it all. Her juices ran down the sides of my face to soak my hair, and she growled, opening my throat to let it all flow like a river to settle uneasily in my stomach. My arousal faded in the face of my disgust. Fray crowed delightedly.

" **Time for another round, duck**." She grinned down at me, licking her lips. " **There's a nice rolling pin that I think would fit your arse perfectly**."

Fray tortured me for what seems like hours more, building me up only to deny me my release again and again. She thrust the rolling pin in dry, making my body curl backwards in an uncomfortable position against the unyielding instrument, and she mixed it up a little with the toothbrush she fetched from the bathroom. She also found it funny to put ice in my pussy and arse, followed closely by hot ceramic pie weight balls she warmed in the oven, searing my insides and bringing me so very close to blacking out before she healed me and started all over again. The eggplant had been reduced to mush after hours of me contracting around it, and as it oozed in purple pieces from my abused pussy she used it as lube to thrust in a duo of cold cucumbers.

I was drenched in sweat, the overwhelming heat was back, and I felt like my head would implode. My throat and ass were raw, my body screaming for me to give in, every nerve singing as my pussy worked at overdrive, pumping my juices over the bed.

As she brought me close to climax again I gritted my teeth. _Stop, stop! I'll do it! I'll fuck him until I'm blue! Just STOP!_

Fray didn't, she only fucked me harder in the arse until I was dry-sobbing again. **Magic word?**

"PLEASE!" I screamed, my voice scratchy but loud enough so the fleeting embarrassment of Mr Chen hearing crossed my mind. It was only brief, though - Fray pistoned the cucumbers into my drooling pussy until I fell over the precipice and my whole body convulsed so madly that I ripped Fray's tethers from the bed, curling in on myself as the items inside me pressed against different spots, the rolling pin painfully pressing out on my back as I curled over it and the cucumbers being forced in so hard I thought it would rupture my womb.

I stayed there after the waves of pleasure receded, hiccups now wracking my body as my breathing and pounding heart adjusted.

Fray tentatively smoothed over the bruised skin, healing me slowly, and then pulled out the vegetables and rolling pin. I whimpered as the pin grated against dry, sensitive skin, and afterwards I felt Fray infiltrate agin.

I hadn't the strength to stop her. I heard the scrape of a spoon on plastic near my buttocks. Cool, viscous liquid slid between my raw cheeks. She spread my sphincter and dribbled some in there too, and it was surprisingly soothing. She gave my pussy the same treatment before holding a straw to my lips and urging me to drink water as she cleaned my body with a wet flannel, smoothing away the sweat and cum and, in some areas, blood.

" **We start looking tomorrow** ," she promised, soft now. " **I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like this, but you gave me no choice**."

I felt her sink back under my skin, almost shamefully, as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	11. Interested

I woke up with very little soreness, and for that I was grateful. The Heat was there, but it was nothing a quickie couldn't fix - I had enough slime fantasies to set me off, now.

I got in the shower and hissed almost ferally as Fray tried to help me wash. I didn't want her showing herself, let alone talking to me. I was done being lenient. Things were going to go back to the way they were before, once I got this stupid mating Heat out of my system.

My first stop was the Internet cafe down the road. It was a warmer day today, cloudy but not raining, so I was wearing a leather jacket and a prayer it wouldn't rain later.

The cafe was small and a little run-down, but that didn't bother me much. I took the private booth after buying a latte and clicked straight to the internet.

I pulled up a map as well as news articles on Venom, and slowly started to locate and date sightings, until I had a nice cluster on the map with my house on the fringe; I really hoped that part was a coincidence. The earlier sightings were more central, with more recent ones spreading over San Francisco.

That being said, there hadn't been a sighting since the Life Project. Just some missing persons and blood in alleyways, but after pouring over the cases I was sure he was still around. ' _Severed head in alleyway, jagged skin suggesting hacking or ripping off_ '? I recognised that as teethmarks, from hundreds of needle-like fangs, just like Fray's. But it certainly wasn't Fray who did that. She was meticulous in eating every part.

I printed the map in exchange for a few pennies, in A3 so I could see the dates clearly. As I walked out of the cafe, I studied it, and a little marker in the centre of the cluster caught my eye. Mrs Chen's shop. I was starting tomorrow, and after my shift would be the perfect time to scout the area.

***

Eddie groaned and rested his head against the fridge. Dan had rung and asked him to be the best man, and like a fool he had agreed through choked sobs. Why was he so weak? He loved Anne so much, why couldn't she see that?

Venom, meanwhile, wasn't being very helpful. In a complete 360 from when they had first received the wedding invite, he was now obsessing over Rose. The scent of her seemed to be trapped in their nostrils and it was driving them insane - Eddie felt so guilty for it when his heart was taken by another woman.

 **You'll never get Anne back, Eddie** , Venom said. **Give the girl a chance.**

"I can't."

**Because you're in love with Anne? You can be in love with this one! She's pretty, smart, funny, smells like a snack...**

Despite himself, Eddie's mouth twitched into a smile. "You're so whipped, you know that? We've only met her twice."

Venom faced him with what Eddie guessed was an attempt at a raised eyebrow, as his slime made a ridge where his brow would have been. " **Yes, but Rose is different. Something is off, and I love it**."

"Something's off; you keep saying that. Is she dangerous?"

" **No, don't think so.** "

Eddie thought for a moment. "Do you think you're like one of those sniffer dogs that can smell illness?"

" **Illnesses do not smell sweet** ," Venom growled.

"Wait, you do smell illness?" Eddie frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

" **It's not important. No one important is ill, so it's not important**." Venom sank back under Eddie's skin and settled in his ribs.

Eddie knew not to push him, so he left the subject alone.

"What are we having for dinner, then? You must be hungry." He opened the fridge and grimaced at the lack of edible food in there. The broccoli was going mouldy on the bottom shelf - he made a mental note to get rid of it later.

**Let's go to the shop and buy chocolate and ice cream. Chocolate and ice cream will help Eddie's sadness.**

Eddie closed the fridge. _Sure, big guy. What's the flavour of the month?_

 **Chocolate**.

_Thought so._

Eddie pulled on his coat and traipsed down the stairs. It was almost dark, and Venom fidgeted, hoping for human snacks.

There were quite a few people about, both normal-looking and suspiciously lurking. Venom leered at the latter inwardly, voicing his hunger to Eddie.

They were both as eager as men addicted once they got to the shop.

Eddie was about to push open the door when Venom started to writhe.

**Smell that?**

_Yes_ , Eddie confirmed. _Is it her? Is she close?_

**Yes and yes.**

Eddie pushed open the door cautiously and stood in the doorway, watching as her head lifted at the sound of the little bell. She turned over the piece of paper she had been working on and smiled at him, though Eddie thought it didn't quite reach her eyes - not like on their date, at least.

"Eddie, hi," she greeted. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Same to you. You work here now?"

"Mmhm." She eyes glazed for a second before she shook her head a little. "I started on Monday."

"That's great. Good for you."

**Lame. Ask her to dinner.**

_Shh. I can't! I'm not sure she's interested._

**Then make her interested.**

Eddie nodded awkwardly and grabbed the chocolate bars and large tub of chocolate ice cream.

Rose gave him a curious look as he lumped it on the counter, but didn't say anything as she totalled it up.

"Eight dollars and ninety-six cents," she said.

**Ask!**

As he gave over the money he cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if... if you'd like to go out to dinner on Friday night?"

She blinked, and for a moment he thought she'd gone into shock. Then she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm free. Text me the time and place and I'll be there."

Eddie grinned, picking up his purchases. "Brilliant. Great. I'll text you. Uh, have a good evening!"

"You too," she replied, almost despondently. He didn't allow his confusion to show until he got out of the shop.

 _You see? She doesn't like us,_ Eddie thought as he started to walk home. _She only agreed because she felt sorry-_

 **That wasn't because of us,** Venom disagreed. **Rose feels betrayed by someone.**

_How do you know?_

**She was fiddling with her hands. And not paying full attention to what we were saying. That's what you did when you got the wedding invitation.**

_Let's hope those feelings aren't for her boyfriend,_ Eddie joked.

**We can eat him if she'd like.**

_I'm not sure she would, V._

**She wouldn't have to know.**

_It can't be a boyfriend. Why would she have come out with us before? Someone else. Family, friends?_

Eddie blinked, then laughed aloud. "Look at you, now you've got me wondering too."

**Let's eat tonight, Eddie.**

_Ah, now I see it. You're hangry. Horngry? Ha. We'll go hunting tonight, don't worry._


	12. Meat *NSFW*

We crouched on the highest building at the centre of our search zone, surveying the area. So far, the night had been quiet, though it was only an hour or so past sunset.

I was still refusing to communicate with Fray, driving her to exasperatedly ignore me, too. We stayed there in silence, which didn't help me in not thinking too much about Eddie. I couldn't load my personal troubles on him, I decided. He wouldn't be able to deal with the monster that shared my body, and it would be unfair of me to ask him to. Not to mention, he could reveal everything and I could get locked up like a lab rat. No, it would be better if I stopped it before it went any further. I'd just say I was still hung up on someone - that would work.

A scream rang in the distance, quiet, but our superhuman ear heard it perfectly over the hum of traffic.

We reacted, launching off the roof to an adjoining one, beginning a breakneck run towards the scream. Fray's intent was to gorge ourselves while we could, apparently. My stomach twisted in disgust for what we would be ingesting.

We landed with a thud in the alley, taking in the scene. An arm lay discarded at our feet, and we followed the trail of blood to the hulking black mass that was tearing into a human body.

After a second, the beast raised its head, as if it were sniffing the air.

" **Care to share**?" We drawled. I felt Fray's excitement and pride at tracking Venom down so quickly, but all I felt was horror at the way our stomach clenched with arousal at the sight of the bloody meal.

Venom's head snapped up and he grinned with blood-covered teeth. " **I didn't think there were any more of us on Earth.** "

" **Well, here I am,** " Fray replied, running a hand over our hip. Venom's eyes followed like magnets, but he seemed to be distracted. His eyes glazed over briefly before coming back into focus.

I silently screamed when Venom flung himself at us, hands outstretched, but Fray was already moving our body. With a powerful jump we launched ourselves vertically onto the roof above and started to run. Venom pursued, faster than us.

 _I thought you wanted to mate?_ I exclaimed.

**I do.**

We suddenly dropped down between buildings and Fray shot out a web of slime, swinging us up and out again in a distracting manoeuvre. We laughed as Venom crashed into the empty alley below, letting out a growl before continuing the chase.

I could hear his heavy footfall behind us, nearing fast. Fray tried the manoeuvre again, but this time Venom predicted it, keeping running along the rooftop and jumping at the last second, crashing into us as we swung back up. Our bodies slammed onto the roof opposite, gravel grating against our back as we slid over the roof under Venom.

When we stopped we continued to struggle, but Venom sent out slime to fix our limbs to the floor.

_Why don't you make a new fist and punch him?_

**Shh, ducky.**

Venom stared down at us, white eyes taking in our black ones and silver skin. His tongue snaked out and slid over our neck.

Fray surprised me by arching our neck, giving in to him, leaving us completely vulnerable. I waited for the snap of jaws over our throat that would end us.

It never came. Venom gave a happy chuff and offered his tongue. We accepted, twining ours around his in what I deduced was a symbiote kiss. He tasted like the blood of the man he had just eaten - metallic, iron. I cringed, but Fray kissed him harder.

" **Name?** " Venom asked, drawing away.

" **Fray** ," we replied, grinning to show our teeth.

" **Have we met?** "

" **No. I was spawned on Earth.** "

Venom jerked, sending a web of slime to constrict over our neck.

 _Fray, get him off! I can't breathe!_ I panicked.

**Not yet. We haven't got what we came for.**

" **Whose spawn?** " Venom growled, leaning in threateningly, his teeth very close to our exposed neck.

" **You're not very clever for one who took down the Foundation single-handedly. I do hope your host makes up for it.** "

Venom stared at us. " **Riot?** "

We clawed at our throat as Venom's noose tightened. There was a brief, odd sensation between our legs, and Venom paused, lifting his nose in the air, loosening his grip enough for us to speak.

" **Yes, but I do not share his goals. I wish to protect Earth** ," Fray said.

" **Your host?** "

I was confused at the question, but Fray smiled in understanding. " **Yes. And to keep it for myself**."

The funny sensation in our crotch began again, and Venom again became distracted, eyes glazing.

_What are you doing?_

**Releasing pheromones,** Fray replied. **You've been producing them all week. I only have to link my hole to the edge of yours to release them.**

I thought this over, than had a realisation. _Wait, linked to mine?_

 **Think of my vagina as an extension to your vagina, so we can take him better** , Fray explained patiently. **An outer layer to lengthen it. Don't worry, duck; when Venom fucks us, you'll be receiving the load.**

I internally gasped, my heartrate spiking. _I'm not on the pill!_

 **I don't think symbiote semen can make a human woman pregnant,** Fray mused.

 _What about a human woman and_ _a_ _symbiote?_ I demanded.

**We can address it if it happens, yes?**

_Yes?_

**Then just enjoy this, duck.**

I startled when I realised Venom had moved down between our legs, but Fray had been tracking his movements while we were communicating and had spread our legs, offering our silvery folds for his inspection. He crouched over the juncture of our thighs like a cat ready to pounce, then flicked out his tongue to test the taste of our glistening juices.

We sucked in a breath as he delivered that barest hint of contact, and watched as Venom licked his teeth clear of blood. Our pussy contracted at the sight, our body suddenly intensely craving human meat.

It would have to wait. Venom licked again, this time taking a long, savouring stroke through the middle of our labia, greedily collecting as much of our juices as possible. We moaned at the sensation, shivering with pleasure as the sinuous tongue slithered into our pussy. As it passed the threshold of Fray and rubbed against my g-spot we bucked our hips, silver slime shooting out to hold Venom right there.

Venom was stronger. He broke free and crouched again, and we watched his penis form in much the same way Fray's vagina had a few days before.

I realised I was meant to be mad at her and growled: _this will be the last time we're getting any kind of sexual release for a long while, so enjoy it while you can._

 **It will be enough** , she promised smugly.


	13. First *NSFW*

We blinked and found ourselves confronted with the biggest penis we had ever seen. Ten inches of obsidian alien cock stood at attention for us, thick veins adding a textured shine to the otherwise smooth length. The head was shaped like an arrow, so much more bulbous than the rest of it that I briefly worried it would get stuck.

White pre-cum was already oozing from the slit. Venom hadn't materialised his ballsacs, but if he had I would have thought they would be like boulders. Wow.

The Heat was back. The discomfort made us greedy. We lifted our hips in invitation and Venom obliged, straddling us.

He pinned our arms above our head and lined up his cock head, pressing us into the rough gravel. Fray let her slime sink into the gravel, forming a cushion so we could lie comfortably.

Just as we were preparing ourselves for penetration he paused.

" **My host** ," Venom said slowly, " **wants to know if your host... Consents.** "

We stared at him in disbelief, breathing heavily.

" **I would never force her to do anything against her will unless it were necessary,** " Fray replied tactfully.

 _Nice dodge,_ I thought sarcastically.

" **We're ready for you,** " Fray added seductively, ignoring me. One silver tendril curled up to tweak our own nipple. We hummed our enjoyment.

Venom snarled and jerked his hips, thrusting in the head of his penis abruptly and making us hiss a breath. It felt just like when Fray had punished me with those cucumbers, except this time it was a hot, throbbing symbiote dick driving slowly into my belly and not a vegetable. It was so hot, I felt like I might just orgasm as the thought. Despite everything, I wondered if symbiote sex produced the ejaculate I was craving to fill my belly, to finally rid myself of this Heat. Would pregnancy be worth it though? Yes. And the eighteen years after it? No.

Venom hovered over me as he pushed, moving through Fray's pussy and into mine. Groaning, we arched our back, delighting in the delicious stretch of our vagina over Venom's monster cock. I was surprised my vagina stretched to accommodate him so well - the length was matched by a huge girth that I wouldn't be able to grasp in one hand, a girth that was currently nestled deep between our legs. I was grateful that symbiosis offered extra stretch to my skin - not intended for stuffing pussy, no doubt, but useful for taking cock anyways. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced, and brought a strange kind of satisfaction and a contented fullness that I'd never felt with a normal man.

Venom angled his head over ours; his eyes locked onto ours as he ground into our pelvis, deepening the connection, pushing his dick into the spongy barrier of my cervix. We felt the bulges of his balls against Fray's labia, and sent out a little silver thread to massage them.

Venom jerked at the contact, and, with our coaxing, let his balls emerge from his crotch, allowing us to stroke the velvety blackness. Each one was as hard as a rock, pressing eagerly against our labia.

We rolled our hips to get friction on our clit and moaned, letting our head fall to the side. Venom's slime propped our head back up again, and he initiated another kiss, whereby a lot of spit was involved. I let Fray deal with that.

As he was kissing us Venom started to rotate his hips, striking up a rhythm of grinding deep into us, massaging our inner walls. Our insides clenched around him and he groaned, finally giving a tiny thrust.

We wanted _more_.

We began to squeeze his length in a regular pattern, and he started to thrust properly, each one getting larger until finally he was pistoning in and out forcefully, smashing into our crotch as he repeatedly pressed us full of hot cock.

We moaned and began to cry out with each deep thrust, latching onto Venom's back and constricting our slime to pull him closer with each punch of his hips into ours. He sent out a feeler into our mouth and squeezed our voice box to keep us quiet, lest we alert the humans on the street below, causing our arousal to double with the choke. Our pussy made soft sucking sounds at Venom's onslaught, juices dribbling onto the gravel. Our body rocked as he moved, and Fray grabbed harder at Venom to steady us. Our stomach constricted even harder, almost reaching climax.

" **Wait,** " Venom growled squeezing our neck.

We mewled but obeyed orders, holding out against the extreme pressure that was nudging at our consciousness. Venom thrust harder, each push hitting the top of my vagina, reminding me exactly where that alien semen was about to be delivered. At least I was at the end of my menstrual cycle - there was very little chance to get pregnant. I clenched with a mix of revulsion and delight at the thought.

Venom groaned at my clenching movement and Fray copied, making our pussy to contract around his hardness. With one last pump of his hips he grabbed our behind and tugged us into him, hunching over us and growling lowly.

Fray knew what was about to happen and finally let our orgasm take hold, and we whined as loud as our gripped voice box would allow, our vagina contracting hard, milking Venom as a hot jet of liquid started to drum against my cervix. We squirmed at the sheer amount.

It started to leak out around his cock and yet he was still convulsing, but slowly drawing out, giving more room for our pussy to hold it all. We felt it dribble down to the tight star of our asshole and arched our back, imagining Venom pistoning into our behind. No time for that- Venom pulled out completely and collapsed on top of us, and again the weird tingling feeling happened in our crotch. We felt Venom's wet, flaccid cock be absorbed back into his body.

His tongue stoked our cheek possessively as we lay there, chest heaving. He retracted his feeler from our throat, allowing us to let out a whine of exhaustion.

" **Not bad,** " Fray panted, " **for your first try.** "

Venom nipped our cheek. " **Not bad for yours,** " he retaliated. I was mildly shocked - _Venom hadn't mated before? Or was that simply his first time with his human host?_

We stayed there a couple minutes more, Venom spread out on top of us, breathing heavily. Eventually we gathered enough strength to roll us both over, which took him by surprise.

" **Thank you for your help,** " Fray said. " **My host has been... distressed, because of the Heat.** "

Venom licked our breast, still sensitive with arousal. We moaned and thrust our chest into his caress.

" **Next week. Same time and place,** " Venom said.

I clenched my jaw, expecting Fray to decline, but she nodded our head in assent.

 _Fray!_ I bawled. _The deal was for just one fuck! And we've had so much more than I expected!_

 _You liked it,_ she shushed me. _Who do you think produced all that pussy juice? Symbiotes don't produce lubricant._

" **Until next time,** " Fray said teasingly, quickly grinding our hips downwards before springing into a stand and leaping away. We didn't look back.

I screamed and yelled at her as we made our way home, taking a zig-zag route to make sure Venom didn't follow us. Wetness slicked our legs as we ran, reminding me of the traitorous feelings my own body was craving, even now. My pussy felt like an empty cavern. Fray gave a little huff.

 _We could have stayed there all night,_ she informed me. _Venom would be ready to go again in a few hours..._

 _We got what we went for,_ I snapped. _That was the deal. And don't you dare think about torturing me again to get another fuck out of me, it's not happening. You're staying inside until you really need to feed again._

Back at my flat, Fray sank back into my skin, informing me that if I wanted aftercare I'd have to do it myself. I headed straight for the bathroom, cleaning my sticky legs with a hot flannel. There wasn't as much as I expected, especially with the amount of time Venom had been pumping me full. I was tempted to lick the white goo, but quashed the ridiculous feeling immediately.

I brushed my teeth, still tasting the metallic flavour of Venom's bloody spit in my mouth. When I started trembling half-way through brushing I abandoned my toothbrush and stumbled to bed, a wave of exhaustion crashing over me.

I face planted into my pillows. As I was drifting off to sleep, I felt my belly contract a little, like my body was remembering the earth-shattering orgasm I'd had not half an hour previously.


	14. Preoccupied *NSFW*

I woke in a tangle of blankets the next morning. I checked the clock, groaned, and fell back into the pillows.

I groped for my phone and sent Mrs Chen a message, saying I was sick, and slid my phone back on my nightstand.

Everything hurt. I felt like I'd just been put through boot camp and a full marathon all at once. My pussy was throbbing, to the point where I could feel the veins pulsing under my skin. My thighs were a little sticky with more leaked cum. And the hunger... The hunger was extreme.

I pulled myself out of bed and staggered to the fridge, sitting in front of it as I stuffed my face with pudding and cake, packing myself full of calories.

 _I thought you said fucking Venom would stop this?_ I hissed.

 **It has,** Fray reassured, **you're just making up for lost calories. We burnt lots last night.**

 _It feels like it,_ I groaned, wishing my body would stop feeling like I'd been hit by a train. _Can you heal me?_

**No, but I can share the pain. I'm taking half right now - if I wasn't you'd be screaming in agony.**

I paused. _Uh... Thanks._

I spent the day on the sofa, trying to recuperate, and the next day, too. Fray was right: the Heat was gone, and once I'd regained my energy my appetite went back to normal - or as normal as a human with a parasite could be.

***

Eddie groaned. Even three days later, Venom was keeping Eddie hard around the clock with thoughts of the new symbiote in town, Fray. Apparently he felt very special to be chosen as her mate, because he was just, quote: ' **a loser** '. Eddie didn't have the heart to remind him that Venom had been her only choice.

Eddie had to admit, it had probably been the best sex of his life. Venom had denied him orgasm for longer than Eddie had thought he could hold it, just to prolong the experience. She had tasted like sweet nectar, and like a bee to pollen they hadn't been able to get enough.

While Venom was preoccupied with thoughts of the silver symbiote, Eddie was wondering about the host. He hoped they hadn't hurt her, but Fray had said that she consented. He also wondered about how she'd managed to stay in hiding for so long.

If she was spawn of Riot, her symbiote must have been at least nine months old. _Was that pedophilia?_ Venom informed him it most definitely wasn't, unless the host was underage. Eddie hoped to god she wasn't. As it was, the thought was making him feel slimy. What if she was only eighteen? Or less? He'd have a job to explain her pregnancy to her parents.

 _V, can she get pregnant?_ Eddie asked suddenly, as they were sitting at work.

**Yes, Eddie.**

_So how does that work? Is it a symbiote baby or a human one?_

Venom paused. **We both fucked her, so I don't know. Usually, if the host species is asexual, symbiotes spawn from their parent by separating from their body, but if the host species sexually reproduces then we do like to mate.**

Eddie twirled his pen between his fingers pensively. _And if she's pregnant, what then? I'll have to support her, whoever she is. Even more so if it's a symbiote. How does that even work? Does it grow like a normal baby? Or would it share the body with Fray? Or spawn from Fray?_

 **I don't know,** Venom replied. **But Eddie! Baby Venom!**

He groaned. _That is not a good idea. If we go again we have to use a condom._

**But then we can't feel her as well.**

_That's a small price to pay to stop any mini Venom's running around. I thought you didn't want to share this planet? What if Baby Venom rebelled against you and brought others to earth? At least Fray said she wanted Earth to herself - San Francisco is definitely big enough for us both. But if more were here we'd be overrun!_

**Eddie, toilet,** Venom said urgently.

Eddie glanced down and groaned when he realised how tented his trousers had become. There was a wet patch right in the centre.

He used his briefcase as a cover and rushed to the toilet, sitting on the lid of the toilet and leaning back, allowing Venom to take control.

Black slime sheathed his dick, just like it had when they had mated with Fray, Venom becoming an extension of Eddie. Venom began a rhythm of squeezes and moved the sheath up and down, ribbing the inside to stimulate it more. Eddie grunted each time the slime pulled upwards, coaxing him to release his load.

The slime retracted from his cockhead and Venom's face materialised, his sinuous tongue wrapping around the bulbous head and squeezing, twisting, stroking until Eddie couldn't hold on anymore and gave a deep cry, his fingers tensed on the toilet roll holder and the toilet seat. He pushed his hips upwards as the pressure in his balls released, spraying cum into Venom's awaiting mouth.

When they were done, Venom cleaned Eddie up and receded back under his skin.

 **Fray would give a good blowjob,** Venom mused.

_Not with all those teeth._

**What about the host?**

_We'd choke her!_

**Yes, but you wouldn't.**

Eddie shook his head as he exited the bathroom. _You just want to know who the host is so we can visit whenever we want._

 **Booty call,** Venom agreed, making Eddie laugh.


	15. Scent *NSFW*

But before they could see Fray again, Eddie had to see Rose. He had to break it off with her. He couldn't have three girls on the go, could he?

He opted to walk to the place they had agreed to go, a nice little family restaurant a few blocks from where he lived.

**You can have three girls! And if you forget Anne that's two, right? One for day and one for night.**

_I can't just have mistresses, V. What happened to a proper relationship?_

**Relationship with Rose, booty call with Fray.**

_Will you stop saying 'booty call'?_

**Not until you agree to keep seeing Rose. Look at what she did to you at the shop! You were so happy when she said yes.**

_I can't date her knowing I'm fucking someone on the side. Even if that someone is a symbiote._

He was just rounding the corner to the restaurant when a streak of silver above him caught his eye. Venom steered Eddie into an alley without warning and took over.

_Hey! I thought you wanted me to go on this date?_

**Fray is here,** Venom said.

Eddie sighed. At least if he turned up late, or not at all, Rose might decide to break it off with him instead. It would give her a reason to hate him.

Venom climbed up onto the roof and ran after Fray. The smell of her was intoxicating, more so than before, and Eddie noticed Venom was even more eager to fuck her agiain.

The other symbiote was unaware of their pursuer until Venom launched himself at her, covering her with his body. The scent already had them standing at full mast, and Venom let their dick appear.

 _Condom_ , Eddie reminded.

**Not got one.**

" **Venom** ," Fray purred. " **I didn't expect to see you tonight.** "

" **I was on my way to break off a date,** " he said.

Fray cocked her head. " **What a coincidence. Me too. I need to go, I'm late.** "

Venom licked her breast sensually. " **How about we both avoid our dates and fuck? They'll both know we don't want them if we don't turn up.** "

Fray bit her lip. " **My host is very fond of our date. She doesn't want to hurt him.** "

" **He'll be fine. Come on, Fray, you're in heat again.** "

" **Oh, I know. I showed my host a good time before we came out... But it's only a temporary fix. Show her you can't do better than me?** " Fray teased, opening up her legs.

 _V, that's blood,_ Eddie pointed out, _seeing the blood oozing from between her legs._

 **It means she's ripe,** Venom grinned.

They bent their head and began to lap at her offering, as Eddie tried to work out what Venom meant by 'ripe'. At least it couldn't mean that she was ovulating; Eddie knew enough about the menstrual cycle to know that menstruation and ovulation were on the opposite ends of the monthly cycle.

Venom didn't care to explain, too preoccupied with eating and curling his tongue inside her to get to the source of the honeypot.

" **Quickly, my host wants to go to her date,** " Fray urged, pulling her pussy away from his face. " **Fuck us quickly.** "

With the taste of her blood still in their mouth they climbed on top of her and lined up. They thrust in, hard, delighting in the way Fray squirmed on their cock in response.

" **Let us see your host,** " Venom said, grinding his hips into hers.

" **So you can fuck us when you like?** " Fray said. " **No. You'll know when we need you.** "

She flipped them over so she was sitting on their dick. Gravity forced him a little deeper, pushing against her cervix.

She began to move, slowly at first, raising up and then dropping down on his cock. She was moaning all the while, obviously managing to rub against her own erogenous zones. Both Venom and Eddie watched in fascination as she derived pleasure from their body, angling her hips to stroke her insides in the way that gave her the most satisfaction. Blood oozed and splatted onto his skin with each undulation of her hips, the extra liquid causing her pussy to make wet noises as their cock was repeatedly lost between her silvery legs.

Venom grabbed her hips with his slime, encouraging her to go faster, and she did, switching to a fast tempo and bouncing on their lap, her thighs slapping his as she rose and fell quickly. They felt their dick pulsate once, and she must have too since a silver feeler detached from her belly and slithered up beside their dick to ring the head, denying them orgasm.

Venom snarled with Eddie, slamming her hips down onto theirs faster, delighting in the yelp it elicited from her lips. As soon as her clenching tightened she released her hold on their cock and they erupted, hot semen shooting in thick ropes into her hot pussy. She flipped them so she was under them again and lifted her hips, allowing them to slowly pull out as she pulsated around them, filling her with cum like an icing bag.

Venom was happy she lifted her hips like that, and ecstatic when they pulled out completely and her pussy lips disappeared, changing to a smooth crotch. Eddie couldn't work out why he was so happy, and resolved to question him later.

For now, both symbiotes were satisfied. They lay next to Fray, both panting for their hosts' sakes, crotches throbbing with blood.

Fray was the first to stand. " **Thanks for the help. I don't think I'll need it in a long while.** " She patted her belly with a toothy grin.

" **But we'll still meet on Monday?** " Venom asked.

She tilted her head, pretending to think. " **No, I don't think we will.** "

Then she turned and jumped down into the street below. They leaped to the edge and peered over, but all they saw were the people bustling on the pavement and cars going by.

 **Rose is there,** Venom pointed out, noting the woman entering the diner. **She's late.**

_So are we. Let's make this quick._

They jumped into an alley and Venom sank under Eddie's skin.

Rose was waiting at the table when Eddie walked in. The air conditioning above her pulled at her hair, mussing it up. She was wearing a short red dress that hugged her curves, and a pair of black heels too. Venom twisted in Eddie's stomach.

 **Keep her for a little bit,** Venom pleaded. **Let us taste just once.**

"Eddie, hi," she said. "I was going to say I'm sorry for being late, but I guess I'm not the only one."

"Something came up," he said vaguely. "Look, Rose, I'm sorry. I'm not really in a good position to have a relationship right now-"

He broke off as she sighed in relief.

"I was going to say the same thing!" She smiled.

Eddie felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Keep in touch though, won't you?"

She nodded. "Of course. Um, I actually cancelled the table. I'm driving to meet my parents over the weekend so I need to leave now."

He shrugged. "That's okay, I need to catch up on some work."

She nodded and led the way. As soon as she stepped out from under the aircon Eddie was hit by a wall of scent, sweet and heady with an undertone of metal. Underneath it all was a slight musky, salty scent. Not only was the sweetness an aphrodisiac, Eddie and Venom recognised it immediately.


	16. Icing *NSFW*

He snapped back to his senses, only to see her already at the door. Eddie chased after her, Venom urging him to go faster.

"Rose, wait!" He called, but she slipped out the door. By the time he got there he couldn't see her any more.

**The roof.**

Eddie slipped into an alley and Venom jumped onto the roof, scanning the sky.

_She's gone, V. Leave it._

**I told you to keep her! Now look what you've done,** Venom fumed.

 _Well how was I supposed to know she was a host?_ Eddie snapped. _I thought you had an amazing sense of smell? Why didn't you make the connection as soon as we smelt Fray?_ _Oh right, you were too wrapped up in trying to get our dick in her!_

**We can get her back, Eddie. We're only mating with one woman!**

_She said she didn't want a relationship-!_

**But if we get them pregnant..?**

_No!_ Eddie said, and he would've shaken his head vehemently if Venom hadn't been in control. _We can't trap her like that._

 **Then we woo her. As Venom and Fray,** Venom decided.

_How? We can't wine and dine a symbiote._

**Why not? We arrange to meet to mate, we take a picnic, we eat and have sex. Perfect date.**

_Maybe leave out the sex if we're wining and dining._

**No, she needs the sex. To stop her from overheating. And... we need to not get her pregnant to keep her coming back. She won't be happy if she doesn't get her fill, though...**

_If_ I _wear a condom they won't know_ , Eddie suggested. _I don't want mini Venom terrorising the city._

**Fray will be incubating our load for a few days, so she should be back for more in five days. Wednesday. We'll have to hope it's not her time before that.**

_Incubating?_

**Yes. Fray keeps our semen close to Rose's womb to wait for the moment when her valva opens to let it into her womb to fertilise her eggs. Did you not study biology at school?**

_Yes, but that doesn't happen to normal humans! Are you saying she could get pregnant this week?_

**Yes. She is ripe, it could happen this week. But it might not.**

_Does Rose know this?_

**Probably.**

_We need to go to her. Tell Fray to let go, clean her out._

**How? She can't know it's you yet. There's nothing we can do.**

_We could... Scream. Get someone to scream outside her window, leave the body as an offering. She must be hungry after the sex. Then we can meet her as Venom and eat her out, cleaning out our semen in the process._

**Good plan** , Venom said. **But the holding pouch only releases if the female's body receives fresher seed.**

Eddie through for a few moments. _Then... we use something else. We trick her into thinking we did it again. Can you hold a water bottle close enough against my body to hide it?_

Venom shook his head. **No. Too big. But we could put it...** He touched his ass lightly.

Eddie flinched. _Jesus, V, we can't do that. It wouldn't fit!_

 **It would** , Venom insisted.

***

 _Fuck_ , Eddie thought, as he squatted on the bathroom floor. _The things I do..._

**Ready?**

_Get it over with._

Venom used a tendril to spread Eddie's ass with lube and stretch his tight sphincter before pressing the cold plastic against him. Eddie braced himself against the sink as his asshole was stretched and finally circled the girth of the cool bottle.

 _"_ Fuck, V." _We should have warmed it up_ , he complained. _Why does symbiosis allow me to do this, anyway?_

 **We are not picky with the gender of our partners,** Venom said simply. **Male bodies are always ready for intercourse.**

"So that makes you the bottom?" Eddie huffed a laugh as Venom pushed another inch in. Now he was starting to feel the burn, his insides automatically trying to expel it. _He_ may be able to stretch like that, but his _body_ sure as hell didn't want him to.

 **We were** , Venom confirmed quietly.

Eddie didn't know what to make of that, so he focussed on relaxing his anus. The bottle crinkled under the pressure but still held.

Finally, Eddie felt his sphincter close around the rim of the bottle lid. He fought the instinct to push against it and straightened up. He didn't expect it to affect the way he walked, but after stepping to the toilet to grab the length of hose he realised just how difficult moving was. The bottle crinkled with every move, and he belatedly wished he'd used a solid plastic one instead.

"I should've attached the hose first," Eddie said. "V, help me attach it?"

Venom took the hose from Eddie and uncoiled it, readying the little bit of putty to stick it to the neck of the bottle.

" **Can you do a headstand?** " Venom asked. " **It'll leak**."

Eddie made a face but balanced himself against the wall, flicking his legs up. Venom shot slime from his ankles to hold him to the wall, minimising the pressure on his head.

Eddie felt the bottle move slightly as Venom undid the screwtop and inserted the hose, then pushed the putty in around it to stop the leakage.

"Still sure it's the right consistency?" Eddie asked.

" **Perfect. They'll never know the difference** ," Venom replied.

"Who knew icing sugar could be so useful."

Eddie flipped back when Venom gave the all-clear.

"Right. So the hose will have to come through our legs and up our penis, so cut it about... Here?"

Eddie hacked the end off and then tucked it between his ass cheeks, through his legs, and alongside his dick. Venom tacked it in place with his slime before Eddie pulled up his pants.

He turned his back to the mirror and admired the way that the bottle was completely hidden deep in his body. The two hundred and fifty millilitres of faux-semen would be squeezed from the bottle when he 'ejaculated', and would flow with the aid of gravity and clenching ass into her hot cavern. She would release the earlier batch of semen, accept the icing into her pouch, and they could continue fraternising with a secret condom in use, and possibly the icing again to keep up the charade while they attempted to woo her.

 **Maybe a piping bag would have been a better carrier,** Eddie mused as Venom overtook him.

It didn't take them long to find a suitable meal. A man had made off with another man's watch. Venom scooped him up, sent in a feeler to choke his voice box, and made him drop the watch before bounding over to Rose's house, offering in hand.

They dropped the man on the pavement outside and leaned in until their teeth hovered over his face.

" **Scream** ," Venom smirked as he let go of the man's throat.


	17. Smug *NSFW*

After a gasped breath the man emitted an ear-splitting shriek worthy of a small child. As he tried to get up Venom broke both his legs, making his scream louder. They melted back into the shadows to wait for Fray.

It didn't take long. As he suspected, she wasn't visiting family at all. Her sweet scent surrounded him, mixed with the musk that they now appreciated as their own scent mark on her, which made their body thrum with satisfaction.

Fray jumped down from Rose's window and made a beeline for the writhing man, going straight for the head and ripping it clean off. The body went limp and silent as she ripped apart the rest of the carcass ravenously, her head turning to tear off chunks of wet red meat. By the time she was ripping out the organs her front was stained red with warm blood.

Venom grinned; their female had a good appetite. The smell of it was making Venom hungry too, but Eddie held him back.

When Fray was licking up the blood from the tarmac and they were rock hard, they made their move. They slid out of the shadows, dick proudly at full-mast. Her eyes turned his way and she laughed.

" **Back so soon?** "

" **You stole my meal. I was just coming back for that,** " Venom said, so she wouldn't be suspicious about his proximity to her home. " **You owe me something in return.** "

" **I should think the good fuck you got earlier was enough.** "

" **Not enough. Another quick fuck will do.** "

She stood and strutted over. " **My, my. When did you get so dominating, big boy?** "

" **On your knees,** " Venom ordered.

_Woah, hold on. Don't scare her away-_

Fray obediently turned over into her hands and knees. She mimed fucking the mess of bones and gore between her legs, just to tease them; she glanced back with a shit-eating grin. From their angle they could see the congealing blood between her legs, not from the body but oozing from her visibly swollen pussy. Venom almost purred- Fray was perfectly ripe, almost ready to open her valva. It seemed almost a shame replace his semen with icing, but he knew he couldn't afford having other symbiote around, and Eddie would be furious if Venom decided to refertilise her.

Their dick hardened more as a clot ran down her thigh and they lunged for her, kneeling against her round ass, admiring the curve of her neck as she let her head fall downwards.

" **Don't hold back. I want your all,** " she demanded, bouncing her ass back gently against their legs.

Venom grabbed her hips and guided their cock to her pussy. He spread her labia to test her wetness and was delighted to find her already (or still) aroused.

Without bothering with foreplay they thrust in hard, savouring the surprised yelp from Fray and the way this new angle gave him more leverage to enhance their movements. He squeezed her hips as he thrust and pulled her back to meet him simultaneously, making his balls slap her ass.

She moaned and pushed back against him eagerly, her pussy clenching with need around his thrusts. He slapped her ass and pushed deeper.

As they approached their orgasms, Eddie's ass clenched and an audible crackle of plastic came from them. Fray paused and glanced back.

Venom hurriedly sent out a web of slime to thwack her ass and they thrust into her pussy harder, to distract her. As a last resort, Venom made a penis with his slime and thrust it into her asshole without warning. Fray shrieked and bounced back against them, once again under the sexual spell. There wasn't time to feel relief- after only a minute more of sex Fray curled her body inwards, stretching her neck up. Venom kissed her thoroughly as she released, and he imitated the pulsing of their cock as Eddie squeezed the bottle as hard as possible inside him, and with Venom's help sent a stream right into Fray's hot centre. They felt her release a load of hot, viscous fluid around them as they pumped her full of the icing mixture.

They watched her carefully as her body's tremors ceased and she lowered herself onto her stomach. Venom pulled out quickly and hid their dick so she wouldn't notice they were still unbearably hard. Every part of them screamed for them to ram her so hard that Rose would be walking funny for days. Instead, they gave her buttocks a few careful licks and stood up.

" **I'll see you Monday,** " Venom said smugly, leaping away before she could cotton on to what had happened - if she did.

***

I felt like I'd been put through a blender, vagina first. Two fuckings from Venom's monster cock, no matter how much elasticity Fray lent me, made me feel like someone had been beating my crotch with a cricket bat.

My period blood was making me hot and sticky down there, which was made worse by the ejaculate that had exuded out of me after I finally gathered the strength to transfer myself from street to bed.

I could still hardly believe how close Venom had gotten to my home. Some primal part of me had almost pointed to my bedroom, almost begged for him to come and lay into me every night, to punish my weeping pussy with his giant cock each evening until my body gave up from exhaustion. I squashed the thought immediately, but I found myself wondering if it was what I wanted, my body wanted, or Fray wanted... or a combination of the three.

Fray was currently curled up in my lower belly, presumably around my uterus. There was a funny sensation down there, as if Fray were massaging me from the inside, but I was too exhausted to question it and assumed she was working on healing our body.

That was until I felt a flood of liquid in my belly, as if Venom had ejaculated directly into my womb. I cried out in shock and sat up as Fray wove around my stomach, purring with delight.


	18. Restraint *NSFW*

_What was that?_ I demanded as the liquid settled in my belly. I jiggled a little and felt it slosh around.

 **We'll be pregnant now,** Fray promised. **So many eggs, so many seeds...**

_What are you blabbering about? Pregnancy?_

We saved Venom's cum until our valva opened to let it in. **Lovely, hot seed to fertilise my host...**

I stared at the ceiling, feeling too bruised to even protest. Being pregnant would solve the Heat problem. But was I ready to have a baby? Especially a symbiote one. Or would it be half-human?

Frey licked my pussy to distract me, focusing on clearing the blood and excess semen from her mound.

 **Mmm... Sweet,** Fray muttered. **Like... icing.** She licked again, then roared internally. **This doesn't taste like seed at all! We've been tricked!**

I sighed. _Good. I'm not ready to be a mother yet._

 **We were going to have babies!** Fray thundered.

She shot her tongue into my pussy and cleaned out the icing, making my poor body horny again.

 **We're going out again. We're going to punish him,** Fray decided.

I tried to resist but Fray easily took over my exhausted body. We moved gracefully into the kitchen, picking up a rolling pin, then grabbed a tea towel from the drawer.

**He's going to pay, and then we're going to squeeze that cum out of him if it's the last thing we do.**

_Don't you think this is too much? I don't want to be pregnant, Fray._

Y **ou want to get rid of the Heat though? To not have to fuck another symbiote every three days to keep it at bay? It won't go away until you're pregnant. Your body has reached maturity and now it's begging for some fat, juicy cock to pound your sweet pussy. It's meant to be like this, ducky. And think, Venom's host could be exactly the soulmate you've been looking for! You wouldn't have to go through the awkward explanation that he'll be fucking two people at once!**

 _Fray, please, my body can't take this anymore,_ I tried with a sigh. _Why aren't you healing me?_

**Because you're fighting against me, ducky.**

_And I wonder why!_

**Enough. I'm doing what's best for you, and whether you like it or not we will be fertilised by the end of the week.**

I attempted to force her back beneath my skin, but I was too tired. _Have you thought about why Venom and his host might have done it? They might not want kids._

 **They want to extend the time they can fuck us for,** Fray replied as we jumped out of the window. **Which would be extended if you let me heal you.**

I huffed inwardly. _It's not as if I'm not trying, but it's natural to rebel against something you don't want, even subconsciously._

We came to a stop at the building Venom had first had sex with us on.

_He might not even be around here._

Fray ignored me and tested the wind before opening our pussy with her slime, stretching it to let the pheromones escape. When she was happy we laid down on the gravel. We slipped the towel under our hips and used the rolling pin to gently grind into our crotch and dip in and out of our pussy. Before long my juices were oozing past my asshole, and Fray stretched that too to allow my arousal to drip into my anus, lubricating it.

" **You called?** " Venom grinned as he landed beside us. " **Three times in one day, you must be horny.** "

We hummed and kept fucking the tip of the rolling pin, keeping our eyes shut.

" **That can't be very filling. Why don't you let me?** "

We discarded the rolling pin and opened our legs. " **Be our guest,** " we drawled.

Venom, seeing us already sticky with arousal, covered our body with his and thrust straight in. My body screamed out for mercy as he pummelled our insides, and Fray finally decided to act just as he seemed to be reaching his orgasm.

Fray rolled so we were on top and cock-ringed him with her slime, and he grunted his dislike.

She sent a feeler to his ass, and forced her way through Venom's slime to his host's backside. Venom cottoned on and tried to drag her away but she'd already tugged the plastic bottle out of the host's butt and dropped it, along with a significant length of hosing, on the floor. The bottle was full of white fluid.

" **You tricked us,** " Fray accused. " **And now you're going to give me what I want. But not before I punish you.** " Our tongue flicked out and stabbed his eye, making him flinch and yelp. " **Understood?** "

She didn't wait for a reply but dragged the rolling pin back, lancing it up Venom and his host's ass. They screamed a terrible note and shot slime at us, bucking, but we batted each one away and sent out our own to pin them down as we pushed the pin deep into their rectum, making them arch their back to relieve the pain. We took the opportunity as they were hissing insults at us to gag them with the towel. They bit down but their spiny teeth just peppered it with holes, sticking their jaw together as if it were toffee. They scowled and tried to buck us off; we used the momentum to bury their cock deep within us as we lowered ourselves. We moaned loudly and rocked them deeper, with an answering groan from them. We could feel their cock swelling, and the indentation of their balls against our mound.

Fray extended her neck, looping down to lap at his balls. He grunted and gave them up, and she levered them carefully into her mouth before closing it just enough to nip dangerously. His eyes widened as he realised his blunder.

" **If I wanted to, I could bite down,** " Fray threatened through our teeth. " **I could stuff them up my host's pussy and make her milk them until she could barely stand, until I was sure she was pregnant with sestets.** " She dropped them and Venom drew them in protectively. " **I won't. My host has become quite fond of you, I can tell. She likes your genitals.** "

_Fray!_

Despite the situation, a satisfied smirk spread over Venom's face and he tugged at Fray's restraints experimentally.

Fray bounced on Venom's penis a couple of times before she got bored and started to dry thrust the rolling pin to make Venom engage, causing him to thrust into us as he tried to evade the punishment. I winced in sympathy at his grunts of pain but Fray delighted in it, sucking at my clit to get me aroused and we fucked him faster and faster, all the while denying him release, and Fray denied me, too. As his grunts turned to little yelps, I realised it would be his host taking the beating more than Venom, and I knew better than anyone how torturous it was to be fucked dry with that wooden stick. I had to do something.

With a huge effort I pulled Fray's limbs away from Venom.

 **What are you doing?** She screeched.

_Stopping you! You're not like this- this sex-crazed demon! Snap out of it!_

Venom took advantage of the lull to roll back on top and pull the pin out of his ass, putting it between our teeth instead.

Fray hissed in frustration, back in control but not able to remove the pin without licking the fecal matter. Venom tacked down our limbs, but instead of ploughing into us he kept us there until Fray stopped struggling and uttering half-intelligible curses at him.

" **Your host isn't in agreement with this, is she?** " Venom guessed.

" **No. But she will benefit!** " Fray said, trying not to touch the pin.

" **She will benefit? From a lifetime of caring for our child? Just to stop one Heat? She does know it can come back after you've weened the child off, doesn't she?** "

 _No, I did not know that,_ I thought angrily, for Fray's benefit.

" **You can't blackmail her into it,** " Venom continued. " **We won't cum inside you until Rose tells us she wants us to.** "

We gasped and writhed under him. " **How do you know? Did you follow us?** "

 _Let me speak to him,_ I begged.

Fray grudgingly peeled back her slime from my face, but left little webs across my skin as if she was being possessive.

"I don't want it," I said quickly, before I could be stopped. "But the Heat hurts so much. Fray can't heal me right now because we're disagreeing about the baby. So please... fuck me, but be gentle, and pull out."


	19. Exhausted *NSFW*

"So please... fuck me, but be gentle, and pull out."

They watched Rose as she pleaded with them, her eyes shining. Fray's tongue darted out to catch a tear as it ran over Rose's cheek, and Fray hissed possessively from where her head was hovering.

" **Would it hurt less as humans?** " Venom asked, caressing her breast with his feelers.

 _No, no we can't reveal ourselves yet_ , Eddie insisted.

"Just go easy on me. I'm so close."

The desperation in her voice prompted them to slowly draw out, then slide back in without any of their previous aggressiveness.

Eddie was so proud that Venom was choosing to be soft with her, taking her needs and wants before his own. She looked like she was dead on her feet, which wasn't surprising since she'd endured three consecutive fuckings from their ten inch dick, especially because she wasn't being actively healed. Fray really needed to get her priorities straight before Rose's body rejected her fully.

 **Or we rip Fray out** , Venom suggested. **Keep Rose safe, for us. For you. Safe from Fray.**

_And where would Fray go? It's Rose's choice. Right now let's work on getting closer to her and offer her a little guidance._

**Young symbiotes have no control when it comes to pleasure** , Venom observed. **They like to think they do, but they don't. Fray will resist our help.**

_Then we overpower her. Bend her over our knee. Anything to get her to acknowledge that what she's doing is wrong, for her host and for her._

"Oh, fuck, Venom," Rose moaned, throwing her head back.

They snapped back into the present and Venom grinned at Rose's pleasure, just refraining from thrusting faster and instead keeping up the slow, steady strokes that had Rose writhing. Fray had gotten bored and was currently licking at Rose's arousal as it dribbled down her ass-crack.

They brought their face close to hers and let their tongue loll, and to their delight Rose took the end into her mouth and sucked on it, instigating a heavy kiss between them. They explored her mouth, dipping into her throat and then immediately retracting as she gagged - a discovery for another time, they decided.

They moved their tongue in time with their hips, and she appreciated it by letting out little moans around their tongue, making them shiver with satisfaction.

They felt her inner walls contract and squeeze their cock as she gasped. They watched as her eyes squeezed shut and Fray's body arched, Fray's head retracting to show similar bliss. Venom hummed as he saw them come undone for him.

He stroked in and out, allowing them to milk him a few seconds more before he pulled out and came explosively on their front, giving them a white pearl necklace and smothering their stomach.

"You- you didn't cum in me," Rose said breathlessly.

Venom raised his head from where it had hung as Eddie tried to get his breath back. " **You wanted me to?** " He asked, confused. " **You asked me not to.** "

"No, no, I just... didn't expect you to be so caring. Thank you."

Venom was torn between being annoyed at her previous misgivings or elated that she seemed to be warming up to them.

 **A few times more and we show your face,** Eddie?

_Maybe, V. We'll talk about it later; I'm exhausted. Can we take her home?_

Venom agreed and they got up, sliding a couple of tendrils under their female's body to pick them up.

" **What are you doing? Put us down!** " Fray demanded, sending out a tentacle to smack them across the cheek. They turned their head down to see that Fray had completely engulfed Rose again and they growled at her, lips lifting into a threatening snarl.

" **You may not be taking care of your host, but I am. She's tired and weak from all the fucking you asked her to do today. She needs rest**."

" **You started one of those fucks,** " Fray said petulantly. " **And you lied. You came to where we live on purpose**."

" **Yes. But we didn't know Rose was rejecting you at the time. If you were taking proper care of her you would have denied us, you didn't need more seed but you made her mate us again anyway, and then again this evening.** "

" **Only because you tried to trick us** ," she replied.

" **For good reasons. And, that rolling pin hurt**."

" **Good. You deserve it.** "

Venom scowled. " **You're lucky my host is in symbiosis now, or I'd hurt you for hurting my host. At first I thought I was lucky to find a female; now I think I found a silly child instead, who can't keep in symbiosis and doesn't respect their host. I can't seed a** ** _child_** **, Fray**."

" **A child! Me?** " She paused for a moment, thinking deeply. " **...So you will mate us when we achieve symbiosis again?** "

" **When you can keep the balance, that's when I'll consider it - with Rose's consent. And no blackmailing her** ," he added sternly.

She nodded. " **Deal**."


	20. Obsessed

They jumped through Rose's bedroom window and laid Fray on the bed. Fray immediately melted back into Rose's body, revealing the entirely naked girl, eyes half-closed with sleep.

They took one moment to admire her shining pussy lips and the cum still glistening on her stomach before they moved into the kitchen. They picked out a family-size bar of chocolate along with some energy-bars and a tall glass of water.

They came back into the bedroom and slid underneath Rose, propping her up into a sitting position. She groaned and her head lolled.

" **Rose** ," they cooed. " **We've got some food here for you**."

They ripped open the chocolate and waved it under her nose. Her eyes snapped open and she took a mouthful, not even chewing it before taking another.

They pulled it away and gave her rounded breast a little slap. " **Chew, then you can have more**."

She chewed and swallowed obediently, and they allowed her to continue eating in this way, through first the chocolate bar and then two energy bars. They deposited another two on her bedside table for the morning while they held the glass to her lips, encouraging her to drink the whole thing, which she did, greedily.

They sent out a feeler into the en suite, coming back with a damp towel to gently wipe her clean, running the cloth over her neck and breasts, moving down to clean her crotch, careful not to get her aroused again.

They rubbed her back soothingly as her eyes shuttered again. "Th-thank you," she mumbled.

" **You are welcome, Rose**." They swept hair off of her face as they lowered her back to the bed. " **Sleep well**."

They fetched another glass of water and some tablets (remembering where they were from last time), leaving them on her bedside table. They glanced back at her, realised she was on top of the covers, and pulled the comforter over her, not wanting to wake her again to move her.

As they jumped out of the window, Venom was grinning. **If she knew it was you, we could have slept with her all night** , he said slyly.

Eddie swallowed thickly. _Yeah. I dunno, V. What if she doesn't like that it's me? She did break up with me._

**You weren't even dating. And she 'broke up' with you because she is fucking** **_us_ ** **. How happy will she be when she can have both?**

_Hmm, maybe._

**Sunday morning, waking up next to Rose, climbing on her and giving her a good-morning loving. Then we go to the kitchen, make Tater Tots and she comes out, in one of our t-shirts, kneels down and sucks our cock while we wait. Then we feed each other Tater Tots while she sits on our lap and we go watch a movie while she bounces on our lap and we feed her popcorn.**

_That's very sex-based, V_ , Eddie laughed, but he couldn't deny that he liked the idea - with a bit less sex, maybe. He would be satisfied with cuddling instead.

As they slipped back into their house Venom slid back under Eddie's skin. Eddie made up some Tater Tots and they took them to bed with them.

**Would having a baby be so bad, Eddie?**

Eddie blinked, startled. "Well, yeah. Rose doesn't really want one at the moment, and we don't know whether it would be just a normal human or a symbiote. And if it's a symbiote we'll have to control it. And would it be childish like Fray, or would it be a literal child because it was born instead of spawned?"

**Good point.**

"Thank you."

**New idea. We wake up, Rose is in our bed, we cuddle her. Her belly is swollen, all soft and lovely. And it's ours, all ours to cuddle and love and when she gives birth we have a tiny, mewling little baby, and it's ours too, a little Rose or a little Eddie for us to care for and protect.**

Eddie sighed. _I don't know. I don't think I would be a very good dad._

**You wouldn't have to be.** **_We_ ** **have to be. And Rose's breasts would be so swollen and big with milk...**

_You're obsessed_ , Eddie huffed, finishing his snack and turning on his side.

**I can hear your thoughts, Eddie. You can't tell me you're not even a little bit interested in what I said.**

_But I-_

**You won't make the same mistakes as your father, Eddie. I won't allow it.**

_I know that, V, it's just... scary._

**It's not even happening yet.**

Eddie rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _But it will, won't it? You promised Fray that when she started actually taking care of Rose and Rose reaccepts her that you'll... impregnate her. Right?_

Venom squirmed in Eddie's stomach. **Yes. Rose will stay in Heat until she is seeded, it cannot be avoided. It doesn't often happen, some females never experience the Heat. Rose is unlucky it happened so soon after symbiosis. Maybe the lab experiments on Fray caused it to come early.**

_So when do you think we'll... do it?_

**A month or so. Long enough for Rose to trust Fray again. Though I hope it's sooner. Fray will be eating at Rose's organs because she can't access the food Rose is eating.**

Eddie opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Eating her organs? Like you did to me?"

**Yes. Once they are in symbiosis again Fray will keep them working.**

"How long does she have?"

**About a month.**

Eddie nodded, realising Venom's earlier prediction made sense then. "We're going to help them trust each other again, right?"

**Yes. As soon as possible. We start tomorrow night.**


	21. Slither

I woke up the sorest I'd ever felt. Turning on my side, I peeled open my eyes to see a tall glass of water by my bedside.

Acknowledging my thirst I sat up and drank it. I spied the two pills through the refraction of the glass, swallowing them before I finished the water. There were two energy bars, too; I practically inhaled them.

Once my brain kicked into gear past the primal need of food and drink I remembered the night before, groaned, and buried my head in my hands. I'd been out of it, but not enough to not appreciate the soothing black tendrils that had stroked my skin as Venom gave me aftercare - he was looking after me, _Rose_ , not Fray. And he actually told Fray off for hurting me. I hadn't expected it; not in a million years from an inhuman alien. I thought he would use me for sex if he knew where I lived, but he hadn't. Unless you counted this evening, when he came to the street outside, but then Fray had been the one to agree to the sex - it wasn't forced on us. In fact, none of it was intentionally non-consensual. He'd asked for my consent specifically before the whole thing had started, but Fray had been controlling me since then.

I groaned again. _Fuck_.

**Mm, that we did, ducky. Venom's penis is tattooed into our pussy-**

_You can shut up,_ I hissed. _Even Venom's fed up with you._

**What? All I'm saying is he's got a big cock-**

_No sex talk until this evening or I starve myself,_ I warned.

Fray writhed agitatedly. **You can't do that!**

_I can and I will._

I managed to drag myself up and go to work, albeit a little late. I was working full shifts at Mrs Chen's now - my days at the supermarket were over, and boy was I glad.

After lunch the bell on the door chimed. I looked up from the doodle I was etching into my baguette wrapper.

Eddie smiled broadly at me as he strolled over, a complete turn-around from the guy who bashfully told me he couldn't date me.

"Hi there, Rose," he greeted. "How are you?"

I blinked slowly. "Uh, I'm fine, thanks. A little tired. How are you?"

"Good, I'm good," he said, still smiling. He glanced down at my doodle and his smile got wider. "Nice drawing," he said, his voice oddly deeper than usual.

I glanced down at it - a huge mass of curling tendrils, rendered in black ballpoint pen. Venom had been on my mind a lot that day. "Thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We'd like some Tater Tots, please," he said, his voice turning deeper. "And wine. What's your favourite?"

"Pardon?" _We?_

"I mean, what wine would you suggest," Eddie said quickly, his voice returning to normal. _Christ, please don't say he is trying to flirt again - I've got it bad enough with Venom fucking me against every available surface_.

"Well, I like this one here," I said, moving to the chiller and pointing to a Chardonnay. "Light, crisp, it's really versatile. Of course, if you're looking for reds, the Red Kangaroo is by far the most superior-"

Eddie grabbed two of each bottle and I watched him in a little shock as he put them down on the counter. He went into the freezer section to grab the Tater Tots and balanced a newspaper and a chocolate bar on top of the whole thing.

"That'll be... Forty-eight dollars and nine cents please."

He gave me a fifty and I gave him his change. Our hands brushed for a second, and an unexplainable shiver wracked down my spine.

He said goodbye and left the shop. Fray looked on in amusement.

 **You're still attracted to him,** she observed. **We can always keep him as our little pet-**

 _No_ , I snarled. _We're leaving him alone. No fucking and no eating of Eddie, you hear me?_

**Clearly.**

*******

When we got home I face planted into my bed with a small mountain of snacks, laptop out and ready to binge-watch my favourite movies. Trying to be safe and not make us hungry or horny, I selected a cult-classic and settled under the covers.

I was so invested in the movie that I didn't notice the black feelers entering my window until the black mass was standing over me. I startled, spilling my popcorn, and looked up into the face of Venom.

"Ugh," I said, hitting his hard thigh - the only part I could reach. "Don't do that!"

" **Sorry** ," he said sheepishly.

"Please tell me you're not here for sex." I gazed up at him and let out a relieved breath when he shook his head.

" **We came to keep you company** ," he explained.

 **Loser** , Fray commented.

"Oh." I scooted along the bed and patted the space beside me, ignoring Fray entirely. "You're welcome to join."

Venom slithered under the covers and looked at the screen. " **My host informs me this is a very good movie** ," he said with amusement.

I nodded, mouth full of popcorn. "Mmhm."

We were silent for the rest of the film, and bar Venom reaching over me to grab some snacks he didn't touch me, inappropriately or otherwise.

At the end of the film I stretched and searched through for another film.

" **Have you eaten**?" Venom asked delicately.

"Popcorn," I smiled, gesturing.

" **I meant, have you eaten** ** _dinner_**?" he corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying this story? Please consider leaving kudos and a comment! I'd love to know what you think ;)


	22. Concern

I was surprised when I said no that Venom slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He told me to stay and keep watching, but my curiosity prompted me to watch from the bedroom door as he practically covered my kitchen in back feelers, all individually searching through cupboards and taking out various cooking implements and supplies. He boiled the kettle and poured it into a pan, putting in a whole packet of spaghetti before he took out a five-hundred gram lump of meat (which would do me four dinners if I didn't have a symbiote) and lumped it in a pan. The smell of sizzling beef as he fried it made my mouth water.

Finally he added two jars of pasta sauce to the meat, before ladling a mound of spaghetti on two plates and a mound of meat on top of that. All in the space of twenty minutes.

I dashed back to bed and skipped twenty-five minutes into the film as Venom stepped into my bedroom.

" **I made food,** " he informed me. " **Come eat**?"

I paused the film and followed him into the kitchen, where a little table was set for two. I smiled when I saw he'd poured two glasses of white wine to go with it.

 **Delicious** , Fray said, curling around my stomach, ready to eat.

"This looks amazing Venom, thank you," I said as I sat down.

I waited until he squeezed into the small chair before taking a bite, and I inadvertently moaned a little at the taste. Venom tensed opposite and I giggled.

"It's good," I said, taking another mouthful and groaning again, louder and deliberately.

Venom frowned at me. " **Keep it up and I will have to take a trip to your shower** ," he warned, shifting in his chair.

I paused, imagining Venom standing in my shower, pumping his huge length while I watched. Fray reared her head and encouraged me to keep moaning, but I stifled her and kept eating in silence.

The wine was delicious, and once I'd finished one glass Venom poured me another, rather gentleman-like.

We were both ravenous, apparently, since we ate in record time. I could feel myself bloating from all the carbs, but I knew it would keep me going through the night without the need for my customary midnight snack.

I eyed Venom as he wiped his mouth with a piece of kitchen roll, then licked clean his teeth. It was odd, I thought, to see him so... Domestic. I wondered idly what his host was like, and if he was pulling the puppet strings on the gentlemanly behaviour tonight.

It was odd, knowing I had been fucking and cuddling two people, with no idea who one of those was.

Venom caught me staring and grinned. " **Good**?"

"Delicious. Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?"

He nodded and we made our way back to the bed. I got in first, and then Venom got in. His feelers slid under my butt, and I was about to remind him about the 'no sex' request when he simply pulled me up into his lap. I settled back into his chest, which moulded to the contours of my back to give full support, and tugged the laptop back onto my lap, pressing play as if nothing had changed.

At first I was hyper-aware of Venom's every movement, and I think he sensed this because tendrils curled around my shoulders and began to massage the tension out of my body. I melted back into him as he got to my lower back, letting my head lean back into his chest. I felt his rumbling laugh against my scalp.

"Mmm," I hummed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

" **Eh- my host learnt for his wif- I mean, his mother,** " he explained. " **Are we doing it right**?"

"It's heavenly," I affirmed. "I wish Fray could do this."

Venom paused for a moment. " **We could show her, if you'd like?** "

**Yes, let me out!**

Blinking, I shook my head. "I don't-"

" **It would be a good start in showing Fray how to treat a host** ," Venom insisted.

**That mother f-**

I suddenly winced as a ripping sensation in my right side indicated that Fray had made an appearance.

" **If anyone needs a lesson, it's you!** "she fumed at Venom. " **In how to fuck more imaginatively! You're so boring!** "

Her silver feelers attacked the black ones holding me to his chest, but he just tightened them a little and refused to let go.

" **All you've done tonight is just cuddle! You're becoming so human it's unnatural** ," she continued spitefully.

I shivered at her words. They were so different to how she treated me in the past - was that what she had been thinking all along?

Venom narrowed his eyes. " **I admire humans for their compassion and passion about the smallest things**. **Despite this, their mental states are fragile. Humans require concern and care to keep them in good condition for symbiosis**."

" **Concern**?" Fray snorted. " **You're practically absorbing her. If you like her that much, why don't we swap humans**?"

Venom recoiled, jerking me back with him. " **No. You can't have my host**."

" **Why not? You seem to have claimed mine!** "

" **That's love, which you don't understand**."

" **No, I don't. But I do know it's a useless human barrier in the path to finding a mate.** "

" **Your loss** ," Venom shrugged.

Fray hissed and attacked his limbs again. " **Let us go** ," she growled.

I cringed back into Venom, screaming internally: _Stop it! Stop it, I'm fine! We're safe here, Fray! This was turning out to be a nice evening and you ruined it!_

**Stop arguing, you're going to give yourself a heart attack!**

_No! Why can't you be like Venom, and have a little compassion?_

**You soppy thing. You're falling in love with an alien!**

_Better him than you!_

**You don't even know who his host is! You might be laying with a murderer!**

_Don't you hear me? I don't CARE! THAT'S what love is. Unconditional affection, compassion and love._

Fray piped down, grumbling, and realised Venom was watching me patiently.

" **You need to calm down,** " he said.

"Me, or Fray?" I asked, curling my lip in distaste.

" **Both of you. Now, Fray, let me teach you how to massage**."

It took a few tries for Fray to get the hang of it, but once she began she didn't want to stop. I could feel her almost purring from the relaxing sensations she brought to our body, she also deriving pleasure from the massage she gave me. I melted back into Venom's embrace as she worked me over, he guiding her tendrils to the spots that needed the most attention.

I was a puddle of flesh and bones when she finished bending and rolling my toes. I was utterly content to just lie there in Venom's arms as Fray manipulated my muscles.

I closed my eyes. With a satisfyingly full belly and a warm symbiote-blanket, I felt myself losing consciousness.


	23. Partial *NSFW*

Eddie woke to the sound of symbiote voices, which was how he discovered that his symbiote could still function while he was asleep, by circumnavigating his conscious brain, apparently.

Venom informed him that he had discovered that Fray was only turning a little feral due to the mating Heat overtaking her body - since she could no longer channel most of it into Rose - and that she would be back to her usual self once she was impregnated. This Venom had gleaned from what Fray had described to him as Eddie and Rose had slept, as well as his own observations with previous hosts, though he admitted he had never mated before, which Eddie supposed was why he was so eager and protective of Rose and Fray.

To tide them over, Fray had suggested that Venom's host should have sex with Rose that day, directly, and Venom had grudgingly agreed that it would sate both parties without hurting Rose with Venom's monster ten inches.

Fray dug a pair of sunglasses, a neck warmer, and a hat out of the cupboards and encouraged Venom to make his host wear them. Venom absorbed them and applied them to Eddie's face and head to cover all distinguishing features.

 _I suppose I get no say in this,_ Eddie complained, as Venom pulled the neck warmer up to cover his mouth and nose.

**When Rose and Fray go back into symbiosis, Rose will not be able to handle the mating heat if we do not help to keep it at manageable levels, Venom informed him. We must lessen it for Fray too, to allow her to act in a way where symbiosis may be achieved again.**

Venom melted away from Eddie's face, and Fray manoeuvred herself so her legs were spread, petaling open her fat pussy lips. The scent of her rose into the air and Eddie felt his cock stir in his boxers.

He went to speak but Venom gripped his vocal chords. **They will recognise your voice. What do you want to say?**

" **My host wants Rose's consent,** " Venom announced.

" **She gives it.** "

" **Directly from Rose.** "

Fray hissed and receded, only her head remaining, standing proud of Rose's shoulder. Eddie's cock twitched to attention at the sight of Rose's body, laid in front of him like an offering of beauty. Her pussy was on full display, as were her shapely hips and breasts, where her nipples stabbed the cool morning air. His gaze travelled up to her face, making a mental note to kiss her thoroughly, then up to her closed eyes.

He crawled forwards and knelt beside her.

" **Rose?** " Venom said gently from Eddie's shoulder.

Her eyes flickered open and fixed on him.

***

" **Rose,** " Venom said gently.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Venom's hulking black body beside me, but instead I was confronted by a man in a ski mask with dark glasses, completely naked other than his boxers. No time to admire his physique; I rolled over and called upon Fray to attack him, but Fray simply laughed at my panic.

Venom loomed over the man's shoulder, his mouth set in a grin. " **Don't panic,** " he soothed. " **This is my host. He doesn't want you to know his identity yet.** "

"That's not fair," I said somewhat petulantly, half-asleep and still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "He knows mine."

Venom shrugged. " **It could be a little awkward if Fray knew where to find us. My host is not exactly low profile.** "

" **I can see that,** " Fray interjected, licking her lips at the sight of his cock. " **He looks tasty!** "

 _You can't eat him_ , I reminded her hurriedly.

"Why are you, um, sans symbiote?" I asked the host.

" **If he spoke, you'd know his voice,** " Venom said apologetically. " **I've agreed to speak for** **him**."

"What's the point then?" I asked, confused, trying not to stare at the host's bulge.

" **We need to mate again,** " Venom explained. " **To keep the Heat down until you are ready to bear child.** "

I widened my eyes imploringly. "I don't feel the Heat right now," I tried.

 **I do,** Fray complained. **You cannot feel it because we are not in symbiosis, but that does not eliminate our need.**

_But what about the time before?_

**We were in partial symbiosis, I didn't want to alarm you.**

_Great job you made of that_ , I replied sarcastically.

"You promised you wouldn't impregnate me," I said to Venom. "This isn't a good idea."

" **Fray has promised not to open your valva,** " Venom explained. " **It should hurt less because my host's penis is smaller.** "

 _Do you promise?_ I asked her.

She writhed between my ribs. **Yes. While I want pregnancy, I cannot achieve this if we are not in full symbiosis.**


	24. Shiver *NSFW*

The host kept staring at me, almost statuesque save for his breathing. From what I could tell, he might have been smaller than Venom but his cock would still pack a punch to my throbbing core. Both my sets of lips began to drool, and at that point I knew I was fucked - metaphorically and physically.

The host and Venom's nostrils flared, individually but as one.

" **Do you consent**?" Venom asked.

"I guess? I mean, yes, I do," I replied. I glanced into the dark glasses, seeing my body reflect there. "Does your host?"

The host nodded and swung a leg over my stomach, his butt sitting lightly on my belly. He bent over so his chest rested on my breasts and he must have pushed his neck warmer down because his lips were suddenly on my earlobe, tugging and nibbling gently.

I could feel the swelling of his dick against my stomach and let my hands explore, running over his back and tracing the ridges of his upper spine as he kissed down my jaw and up to the other ear. 

He moved his body downwards as he worked his way down my neck, leaving several soft hickeys in his wake. My moans pierced the silence as his lips found my left nipple, and Venom shoved his tongue into my mouth to silence my noises of pleasure when the neighbours jangled their keys on the way to work.

I found myself weaving my fingers into the host's soft brown hair, massaging his scalp as he sucked my nipples into erect buds. I drew rhythmically on Venom's tongue, just like Fray told me to. Though their groans were individual, they blended together as one harmonious moan of pleasure.

The host sucked my right nipple and held himself up on one elbow as his hand snaked down to my crotch. I lifted my hips into his hand eagerly as he cupped me, letting out a shiver of anticipation as his middle finger lay flush against the cleft of my labia and the tip of it tapped against my entrance to feel how wet I was. His finger sent my juices oozing around him on their way to the bedsheets.

" **So wet,** " Venom said. I wasn't sure which of them had wanted to inform me of this but I opened my legs wider anyway, bending my knees to peel myself open for them, practically begging for their touch. The host's finger rubbed slowly into my labia and against my hooded clit, all the while dipping into my sticky fluids and kissing my chest fervently, leaving several more hickeys over my breasts, marking me very obviously on every part of my torso he could reach. 

I let him. His mouth on my skin felt heavenly, each draw and nip on my flesh like a soft promise that I had felt only when Venom had massaged me - I wondered how much the host had been in control at that moment. 

He worshipped my body not for his own wants but for mine, playing me like a fiddle. Each time I arched into his hand and greedily offered myself to him, he would slow down to frustrate me into staying still and relaxing.

His peppered kisses and teasing were making my spine tingle. This was a different kind of sex, not borne solely of lust but of a want to express reverence. He was definitely drawing it out, regulating the pace of his fingers to make me wet and wanton beneath him.

I couldn't make a noise to encourage him to go faster, as Venom had decided to gag me with what I belatedly realised were my own panties (clean, of course) after he heard that there was a young child living on the floor above, which was simultaneously sweet and fucking attractive.

Despite the fact the host's head was covered almost entirely by black fabric and sunglasses, his body was not. He kissed my neck softly before pulling back up the neck warmer to hide his mouth and nose and sat upright on my chest, Venom retreating back to his shoulder. My eyes travelled slowly down from his ridiculous getup to his impressive physique. He evidently worked out. His broad shoulders blocked the light from the window, but shadowed between us was his large shaft, and the balls trapped hard between our two bodies.

" **He wants you to know you are beautiful** ," Venom revealed.

I let my eyes wander up to meet the hosts sunglasses. "So is he," I offered shyly, blushing at the compliment.

Venom licked his lips and sent a tentacle down to his host's crotch, caressing his balls and then wrapping around his shaft to pump the base.

Not to be left out, I reached forwards and grasped the top half in one hand, stroking the bulbous head with the other. I was gratified by a shiver of pleasure from the host, and Venom nodded at me.

" **Keep going**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck me sideways, I got another 200 hits in about a week! I don't know what to say except thanks and I'm glad so many people are enjoying the badly written filth 😂


	25. Delirious *NSFW*

I gently explored his penis and testis, pumping his length when I could and fondling his balls. I wondered idly if it would be such a bad thing if he came in me, host to host - would it ensure a human baby? Or would our symbiotes affect it to be a symbiote? My other cells had been altered by Fray's residence, so why not my egg cells?

Fray didn't have an answer.

" **Rose** ," Venom called softly. " **Are you ready?"**

I blinked myself back into the present, realising I was still stroking the host's cock, and it had become as hard as steel with my ministrations. I coloured slightly, and the host reached out to caress my hips, as if to soothe me. All it did was get me excited; his fingers would be there when he finally bore into me. My abused pussy complained a little, but I was still creaming all over the bedsheets.

Venom scented my pussy. " **She's ready** ," he said to his host, aloud for my benefit.

The host got off the bed and took my ankles, dragging my butt gently to the edge of the bed. Venom grabbed the pillows and slid them under my head to I could watch comfortably.

Finally, the host parted my legs, encouraging me to wrap them around his hips. I did, revealing my hole to his probing.

He slid his hands over my sides and settled them in the dip of my hips to my ribcage, effectively giving himself a lever. He lined his cockhead up to my entrance, the bulbous head testing the resistance with a slight bounce before giving a slight thrust to insert the head.

I writhed at the sensation. He felt different to Venom - smaller, yes, but also overwhelmingly gentle. As he slowly slid the inches inside me, I realised this might not be the quick fuck I was expecting.

He bottomed out inside me, his balls cosying up against my arse, and stayed there for a moment. I could feel his eyes on mine, expectant, and I nodded for him to continue.

He began a rhythmic undulation of his hips into mine, sheathing himself inside me and letting the shaft rub and caress my insides. I let my hands explore his chest, moving on to feel Venom's head. He nipped playfully at my fingers and then encompassed my whole hand in slime. Black tendrils travelled up my arm and encompassed my body, caressing every bit of skin. He paid special attention to the sensitive hickeys, and massaged my breasts. I startled when I felt what seemed like two mouths on my nipples, and with shock looked to a grinning Venom as he simulated sucking my boobs.

I could feel my orgasm building in my belly. The host must have been close because he moved one hand from my hip to rub my clit, sending sparks of pleasure through me. I used my legs to encourage his thrusting to go faster, deeper, but he only increased his pace a little, continuing his torturously languid strokes in and out of me.

The culmination of all the sensations made me moan and lift my hips. My hands reached out and gripped the host's arse, fingers indenting and pulling him into me. Venom's tendrils found my back hole and slipped inside, swelling slightly and rippling, juxtaposing the gentle thrusts of his host and thrilling my core.

I gasped as the tension in my belly released, and I came undone, my pussy contracting around his cock. Venom must have cockringed his host until the right moment because the host's cock practically burst inside me, spraying my channel with hot ropes of come as he groaned in pleasure, Venom too distracted by pleasure to cut off his voice.

"Fuck," the host growled in a voice I vaguely recognised, sloppily continuing his thrusts as I gladly milked him, making noises of pleasure beneath him.

" _Oh_ , oh _yes_!" I gasped, clutching at him to go deeper, to deliver it straight to my centre. " _Please_!"

Delirious, I felt Fray curl contentedly in my rib cage. A flow of power ran through me, the pain in my muscles easing despite their contractions. I felt the intense need of the Heat wash over me for the first time since I lost symbiosis, though the need was dimming with each passing second as the host squirted his last seed into my belly.

 **Ducky** , Fray cooed. Just that word was enough to pull me back to my senses. The blissful feeling and complete absence of pain that came with the sudden moment of full symbiosis was wrenched away as quickly as it came, and I was left panting underneath the host, who had fallen forwards a little and was supporting himself on outstretched arms over me.

Despite it only being a few seconds, that moment of symbiosis had allowed Fray to heal me. I was shocked by the sensations that had ran through me. Had I actually ever been in complete symbiosis? It hadn't felt like that before.

 **We could do it** , Fray promised. **You never did truly accept us.**

_I know. Just... give me a little more time._

**As much as I can, ducky.**


	26. Instinct

Eddie stared down at the woman in his arms and wondered what the hell he'd done so right to deserve a second chance - at love, possibly. He certainly thought he could love her, but could Rose love him? She already had an affection for Venom, and he hoped his first impressions hadn't been disappointing.

She had her eyes shut, an expression of utmost bliss on her face as her chest heaved to regain oxygen after their intense lovemaking. Venom's black tendrils still covered her body possessively, caressing her skin like a lover. Eddie added his fingers to the mix, tracing over the blossoming hickeys with part-guilt, part-satisfaction. He could still feel where her heels and fingernails had dug almost painfully into his backside, forcing him to bottom out and stay there as he finished his load. The show of extreme strength had been sudden, and even Venom was puzzled by it.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked up at them as if she were in a dream.

"You never said symbiosis would feel so good," she muttered, then her eyelids shuttered again. Her legs fell from around his waist and her arms went limp.

Eddie panicked. _V! What's going on?!_

Venom extended his head so he could look at her face. **It looks like she reached full symbiosis momentarily** , he explained, lifting one of her eyelids experimentally. **I think she fainted.**

_Why?_

**Achieving symbiosis is very shocking to the host's body. The increase in muscle twitch, strength, and metabolism must have caused it.**

_So what do we do?_

**Make her comfortable.**

Eddie pulled out, a little disappointed he didn't get to give her the aftercare and spooning. He glanced at the clock, realising he should have left ten minutes ago, then turned his attention back to Rose. Fuck work; he had more important things to do.

He carefully moved her back to the centre of the bed and covered her naked body with the duvet, tucking her in to keep her warm. He fetched two glasses of water from the kitchen along with some high-calorie snacks, and hunkered down under the covers next to her, his arm tentatively slung over her waist to monitor the rate of her breathing.

Venom curiously sent a feeler down to her crotch, wondering if he should clean her while she was unconscious.

 **Eddie** , he said hesitantly. **You should feel this.**

 _She's unconscious,_ Eddie replied. _I can't-_

 **Feel** , Venom demanded, taking sudden control and forcing Eddie's hand between Rose's legs.

Unsure of what he was meant to be looking for, Eddie let his fingers dance carefully over her wet and sticky skin, until finally he came across something hard and metallic. His fingers circled it: a perfect circular bung in Rose's vagina.

He threw off the covers and opened her legs to get a closer look. Indeed, there was a silver stopper in her pussy, perfectly formed. When he tried to get his fingers around it to prise it out, the metallic substance expanded to fill the gap he made and the sphincter of her pussy absorbed the edge to keep it from his probing fingers.

_What the hell is that?_

**Pregnancy barrier,** Venom replied. **...I think.**

Eddie swallowed thickly. _What does it do?_

**Keeps the seed inside while the sac is opened... Fray got her moment of symbiosis, and she opened the valva.**

Eddie glanced at Rose's face, stricken. _But what about Rose?_

Venom faced Eddie grimly. **Rose had to have agreed, if only momentarily. Otherwise she wouldn't have reached symbiosis.**

 _Crap_. Eddie rubbed his forehead. _Crap! I thought we had another month! Can we stop this? Rose can't have agreed that quickly._

**In passion, maybe. She felt a deep connection to you and wanted...**

_Wanted what?_

**Wanted to bear our children.**

Eddie scrunched his nose. _Okay... So- so can we abort? Is that an option?_

 **Yes** , Venom replied, **if you want to kill them both. Rose will now feel the maternal instinct and be physically attached to the baby - kill it and you'll kill her. She will achieve symbiosis again when she wakes because of this connection - she will want it, now. She may also try to eat us, like a spider.**

 _WHAT_? Eddie cringed away from the sleeping woman.

Venom's laugh rang through his head. **Relax, it was a joke. She will be hungry though. She has to build new life. We will have to hunt for her towards the end of her pregnancy.**

_Will it be a symbiote, or a human because we had sex as humans?_

**I don't know. I never paid much attention to females once they were taken.**

_Venom! You horny bast-_

**It could be either, Eddie, but I don't see how a symbiote could form other than spawning.**

Eddie sighed, nodded, and laid back down, pulling the covers back over them both. He felt that Rose's skin was cold from exposure and, after a little coaxing from Venom, turned Rose onto her side so he could spoon her, offering his highly-metabolic, symbiosis-driven warmth.


	27. Pulse *NSFW*

I awoke feeling the most content I had in months - maybe even years. I was cocooned in a warm embrace, a chest pressed against my back and knees against the backs of my legs, the front of the body moulding perfectly to the back of mine. Something hard pressed against my lower back, the only thing between our bodies. Their arm was slung over me, their hand cupping my breast lightly.

Their breathing tickled the back of my neck, regular gusts telling me they were asleep.

I was famished. I reached for the caramel chocolate bar on the bedside table, but Fray had already retrieved it, her silver tendrils unwrapping the chocolate silently and offering it to me.

I opened my mouth and she fed it to me, tenderly reminding me to remember to chew before I swallowed. A second bar quickly followed the first, and then an oaty energy bar, chased by the tall glass of water, which Fray helped me to drink on my side by morphing my tongue into her long one, using it as a biotic straw.

Once I was sated enough to take my mind off the necessities, I looked around. I was in my own bedroom, which was a good sign, but bright daylight was reaching through the curtains, which meant I was at least a few hours late for work. In addition to this, a very masculine, very human hand was splayed over my breast and their member was sitting snugly between my arse-cheeks.

The events of the morning came back very suddenly, and I fought to suppress a groan. The host's hot skin was heavenly against mine; curiously, I felt no need to rut, but simply lie there in his arms. It was nice for a change, to be held by a human.

Venom's black feelers emerged from the host's arm and entwined with my fingers, almost reassuringly. Venom must have woken his host because he shifted around behind me and groaned.

"Is it safe to look?" I asked uncertainly.

Venom's squeeze of my hand assured me and I rolled over, letting the host's cock to come to sit snugly between my legs. I was only mildly surprised to see the black getup obscuring his face still, and with no skin on his face and neck to kiss I focussed instead on his chest and nipples, showering his skin with kisses and licks of adoration.

He groaned in response, his hands exploding and tweaking my nipples. Feeling his cock harden further, I rolled him into his back forcefully and scooted down the bed until I was face-to-face with his crotch.

I stroked his dick with feather-like touches, mostly focusing on stimulating his foreskin and by extension the head. He twitched under my fingers, and I made sure to lock gazes before dipping my head and delivering an open-mouthed kiss to the tip, flicking my tongue against the slit.

The host arched his hips and Venom's feelers materialised, cupping his host's balls and running up my arms to weave into my hair, gently urging me downwards.

I complied, opening my mouth wide, and slowly slid down the panting host's cock, until he hit the back of my throat. Fray counteracted my gag reflex in a split second, allowing me to keep going until my nose was buried in his pubes and his cock was pulsing in my throat. Fray tacked my airway open and formed a small pipe out of the corner of my mouth to keep me conscious.

I proceeded to bob with tiny movements while I worked my throat against his head and sucked and licked at his shaft. Fray emerged from my back and encircled his nipples in silver. With a wicked grin I put my hand between my legs, fully intending to harvest some lubricant to finger his arse, but encountered a hard stopper blocking my advance.

The host jerked and grunted and suddenly hot jets of come were shooting down my throat. I hurriedly pushed him down my throat further, pressing my nose into his crotch and my arse in the air. Venom's grip tightened as he carefully surrounded me and pulled me up and off as the last dribbles of come trickled down my throat. A string of saliva connected us briefly before it snapped, leaving me drooling a translucent mix of spit and seed.

Venom wiped away my drool as the host and I regained our breath, both panting like we'd run a marathon.

"Wow," I breathed, still poised on all fours over his softening member.

" **He says 'Ditto'** ," Venom informed me.

"What happened to work? What time even is it?" I asked, noting my clock had fallen on the floor at some point this morning.

" **Almost lunch**."

My jaw dropped. "Lunch? Oh my god! Mrs Chen will be so worried-"

Venom stopped my hasty dash for my phone with a black tentacle around my waist. Surprisingly, Fray stayed quiet, content to silently observe this show of power. More curious still, my now-nonexistent libido did not react to being manhandled.

" **We already phoned you in sick**."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

" **You're welcome.** "


	28. Responsability

All I wanted to do was snuggle my mate on the sofa, eat a lot of chocolate cake, and hibernate for a few weeks. After half an hour and my stomach growling, the host shifted from how he was spooning me.

" **Hungry**?" Venom asked.

"Ravenous."

Fray agreed and we walked after them into the kitchen. We admired the host's naked butt as he bent over to look in the fridge, satisfied that his dick was flaccid and soft and his seed was in my belly.

If only I knew it wasn't just in my digestive system.

Fray sent out little feelers to web over my body, keeping my modesty from the window as I went to help the host. Venom reached out cheekily to stroke my skin, quickly becoming reverent, and while I watched the interaction with confusion, the host looked conflicted - at least, I thought he did from the way he was fiddling nervously with the ready-made crepe packet, staring down at it with his back to me.

"You alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He stared at my hand for a movement. Venom retracted his feelers from my stomach slowly and his head materialised over the host's shoulder, his white eyes narrowed slightly. " **He's worried. Has Fray told you yet?"**

I shook my head.

 _What should you be telling me?_ I asked her.

**We're stronger, more agile, more powerful. Didn't you notice?**

_Vaguely_... I furrowed my brow. _Why is that?_

**We have achieved full symbiosis. We are one and inseparable.**

_I thought that wouldn't happen until I agreed with you? Why- oh, and what's the metal in my vagina?_! I slipped my hand between my legs to feel the metal stopper preventing access.

 **You wished to birth their spawn, and so we achieved symbiosis and our valva was opened,** Fray explained, a surprise of amount of apology lacing her tone.

_They_ _know_ _that_ _?_

**Yes**.

I watched the host curiously as he busily unwrapped the crepes and stuck them in the microwave, avoiding my gaze, evidently in deep conversation with his symbiote.

I approached him and placed my hand on his shoulder again to get his attention.

He turned sharply, clearly startled, and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around him, resting my cheek on his chest to avoid seeing his reaction to my next words.

"I get that you're scared," I said. "I am too. And if you don't want the responsibility, that's fine. I'm not going to hold you hostage because of a sexual relationship."

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and returned the embrace, resting his chin on top of my head.

" **He says he's not sure. He needs time** ," Venom said. " **But we will support you in any way we can**."

I nodded and drew back. "I understand."

The microwave dinged and they turned quickly to deal with it.

_Is it a symbiote or a human baby?_

**Human, as far as I can tell.** I felt Fray circling my womb, as if looking inside.

_That's good._


	29. Exposed *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that if I'm going to hell, I'd rather go in style.  
> This book is really popular for some reason, so here's some more highly unrealistic alien sex to feed my fellow horny humans ✨

_Fuck._

Eddie had left Rose eating her crepes. It was utterly bewildering for him to see her so calm and accepting over the pregnancy, when the night before she had adamantly forced her symbiote to promise not to let her get pregnant against her will.

He had no idea what to do. He liked Rose, sure, but did he love her? He wasn't sure. Anne's face popped into his mind, and not for the first time since he'd figured out Rose was pregnant.

It was meant to be them, Anne and Eddie, Eddie and Anne, who made it through the thick and thin and had two-point-five kids and a white picket fence in a family neighbourhood, with enough money to quit their city jobs and enjoy their lives together. Instead, he'd knocked up another girl, one who had explicitly stated that their relationship was sexual, and implied it was _only_ that. It especially irked him that he literally couldn't blame it on anyone but himself - Venom hadn't even been in control when he had fucked her, he'd done it himself - with a little help from the symbiote, but still.

The thing that confused him most, however, was why Rose had agreed, even momentarily, that it was a good idea, and that she wanted to bear his children.

 **It's not just sexual,** Venom reminded. **You feel something for her, too.**

_Do I? Or is the sex skewing my judgement?_

Venom didn't reply directly. **The wedding is in a week. We can go, see Anne, eat the buffet, and come home. We can take Rose as our plus one.**

 _Can I do that?_ Eddie wrinkled his nose.

Venom's feelers pulled his scarf tighter to his neck to keep out the cold. **It was on the invite,** Venom intoned.

_Isn't that a bit weird? Inviting my girlfriend to my ex-wife's wedding?_

**No.**

Eddie sighed and ran a hand down his face as he found himself outside Mrs Chen's.

"Hi, Mrs Chen," he said as he walked in. "What's up?"

"Haven't seen you in a while," she commented.

"No. I've been... preoccupied." He grabbed the tater tots and chocolate and put them on the counter while he fished out his money.

"A girl?" She asked.

He met her eyes briefly as he counted the change. "Uh... yeah."

"Good." She began scanning his items. "You need move on."

Eddie hummed and jammed his hands in his pockets. _Do I?_

Mrs Chen glanced around furtively before she spoke. "How is your... little friend?"

" _Venom_ , Mrs Chen," Eddie corrected, cringing a little at her phrasing. "He's just fine."

"Are you going to tell the girl?"

"Ah, yeah." Eddie picked up his bag. "She knows."

"And she's still with you? Lucky man." Mrs Chen tutted. She checked for people again before continuing. "There were some addicts in the alley last night. Could you...?"

Eddie nodded absently. "Yeah, yeah. I'll deal with it. Have a nice day, Mrs Chen."

_***_

Venom and his host didn't come back until late. I was in bed when the window slid up.

Fray reassured me it was only Venom without me having to roll over to check - that was one of the main positives of being in full symbiosis: having heightened senses and physical ability. I had spent most of the day experimenting with new abilities like night vision, whilst also feeding our increased appetite for red meat with a bulk order of cheap offal from the butchers.

Venom slithered like an acrobat thought the window and paused beside the bed. We heard them remove their clothes and slide into bed beside us, but they didn't touch us.

I sighed, and Fray shot feelers from my shoulders to tug the host closer, forcing him to spoon me. The host's yelp of shock was gratifying, but not as much as when Venom wrapped my body in a protective mesh of black appendages.

We purred with delight as the host's cock came to rest against the small of our back; not due to wantonness, for our body no longer craved him so intensely, but simply joyful in the knowledge that our mate was still virile after packing us full of his seed.

***

I woke before Venom and his host the next morning. In their sleep they had rolled partly on top of us, smothering us protectively. Fray carefully peeled Venom's hugging feelers from our body as I moved the host's arm from around my waist. I sneaked a peek at his face, but Venom has covered it in a thick black mask, leaving space only for his full pink lips and nostrils.

When we were free I turned around and kissed his lips gently. They were soft and warm, and something in my chest stirred at the thought of waking up and kissing our mate every morning.

I pulled back the covers slowly, revealing the thick rod that had been nestled between my cheeks all night. Fray practically vibrated with delight as I gently fondled their exposed balls. Their morning wood stood proud of their crotch, swaying a little as they shifted in their sleep, my ministrations just soft enough to leave them unconscious.

Fray's flexible appendages engulfed their balls as I wrapped my hands around the base of their shaft. They groaned as I kissed the tip, shifting their hips but still awake yet. Fray's feelers travelled like veins over their body, moving to hover over the host's erogenous zones, not yet touching.

Fray detached her head from my shoulder, letting us breathe through her mouth, so when she tacked open my throat to counter my gag reflex we could still breathe.

On Fray's consensus, I kissed the head of their cock again, allowing my lips to spread over it. I felt them shudder beneath my hands.

"Rose?" The host asked groggily, and Venom hissed and shot a ball of slime at the host's lips to keep his mouth shut.

 _Sounds sexy_ , I commented.

 **Our mate is a perfect specimen,** Fray agreed proudly.

_I thought you said Venom was an idiot?_

**He is. Our children will be a perfect mix of... how do you say it?** Fray paused.

 _Brains and brawn_ , I supplied. _Though I don't think that's strictly true._  
  
I angled my head down and their cock slid straight down my throat, my nose coming to rest in the fine hair at the base. I looked up through my eyelashes as Venom's head materialised and the host propped himself up on his elbows, hooded eyes meeting mine as his toes curled with silent pleasure.

" **He says you're going to kill him,** " Venom chuckled, sending gentle feelers to cover my skin like vines.

I bobbed my head a little, rubbing my tongue against a prominent vein on the underside.

_Tell him I'll try my best not to._

" **She says she'll try her best not to,** " Fray said aloud. " **It would be a shame to kill such an attractive being.** "

" **We're flattered,** " Venom preened, flashing long, spiny teeth.

" **Not you,** " Fray clarified teasingly. " **We're rather fond of your host's genitalia.** "

To prove her point I lifted my head, almost letting the head pop past my lips. I suckled the tip before deep-throating them again, smoothly sheathing their shaft.

" **I hope that's not all** ," Venom said, more as a question. The host was awake now, swaying his hips into mine despite his pleading stare suggesting he didn't want Fray's words to be true.

 _Tell them it's not,_ I instructed.

" **It is,** " Fray said.

_Fray!_

I pulled all the way up, releasing their cock with a slurp. They groaned in unison, cock erect and almost ready to burst.

"It's not true," I gasped after freeing my throat. "We care a lot. We stayed up waiting for you last night because we were worried you wouldn't want to be with us and the baby."

I glanced between the host and Venom. The host's wide eyes blinked at me slowly, and Venom grinned.

" **We would never abandon you** ," he promised. " **We couldn't.** "

I nodded, and, not knowing what else to say, slid their cock down my throat again. I tensed my muscles as I moved quickly up and down, drool coating their thick shaft. Fray began to caress their erogenous zones, and she informed me she had those feelers that felt like someone was sucking you on his nipples. She stuck down their ankles and wrists to stop the host moving, but that didn't stop Venom from massaging my breasts and back. I felt a feeler travel south of my navel and immediately began to quake with anticipation.

Despite my vagina being plugged up, my clit was still on display and pulsing with need. Whilst Fray wasn't interested in sex now that we were pregnant, my human body was raring to go.

Venom swept around my clit, coaxing it from beneath its hood with a pop so that he could wrap his long tongue around the little pearl. He gave me a toothy grin as I moaned around the host's girth, and the host jerked in response to the vibrations, his head falling back and signifying he was almost at his release.

I could see his legs straining to rip away from the bed and hold my head to his crotch, but Fray kept this limbs down. His mouth had fallen open and we could hear his quickening breaths.

Venom agitated my clit with sharp movements, hastily building up an orgasm. He plucked and rolled my nipples, caressed the soft area behind my ear, all the while making me thrum with moans around the dick in my throat.

I was almost there, but the host was evidently closer. Venom moved his face to it was close to mine, then moved slightly over my shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I saw Venom open his mouth. I trusted him. I continued to suck off the host, tasting salty precum.

Venom bit down on the juncture of my neck and I almost bit off the host's cock at the base. Pulling off of him entirely, I squealed and angled my head to give Venom better access. In front of me, Fray pumped the host's cock to bring him to release as Venom held onto my neck. Waves of pleasure washed over me as I orgasmed, hips searching for some kind of friction. Venom was eager to provide, rubbing my clit feverishly to extend my pleasure.

 **Close your eyes,** Fray whispered.

I closed my eyes and felt warm, viscous liquid splatter my chest, my face and my hair. My entire being trembled with satisfaction as I was pasted with the host's cum, and Venom took great pleasure in massaging the stuff all over my skin, covering me in a thin layer of their seed.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Venom held me up as my muscles turned to jelly. He carefully removed his teeth from my neck, and I felt each one catching against my bloody flesh. There was only a small smart of pain.

Fray was busy licking up the drips of semen from the host's crotch, and the host was again propped up to look at me. I couldn't tell his expression due to Venom covering most of his face with slime, but I smiled at him nonetheless.

" **He says wow** ," Venom rumbled in my ear.


	30. Hormones *NSFW*

**"Do you want to see the little one?** " Fray asked Venom.

" **Yes.** "

Venom didn't give me a chance to react. He shot out a thick appendage and it invaded my mouth, shooting headfirst down my throat. Fray ensured we were breathing through her as I felt Venom slide through my body, suddenly highly aware of the location of each individual organ in my body as he traveled through the fine crevasses of my digestive system. He slipped his feeler through my stomach and into my intestines with ease, and finally paused in my belly.

Venom's face lit up with happiness as I felt him moving inside me.

" **It's** **beautiful** ," Venom praised, massaging the cum into the outside of my skin with another feeler.

The multiple sensations both inside and outside of my body were overwhelming, my breaths coming out in short pants. I realised I was completely at Venom's mercy in that moment; a quick jab at my heart would be fatal. The thought was terrifying, which my body seemed to interpret as arousal, since my belly tightened with need.

" **It** **is** ," Fray agreed, finishing slurping the host's penis and rushing to hook tongues with Venom. I watched in fascination as they battled for dominance, each jaw becoming wider and teeth clicking and interlinking as they fought to get close to one another.

I made eye contact with the host again, who was watching me with half-lidded eyes. His cock was at full-mast again, the stamina lent by his symbiote not yet depleted.

I jolted. Venom, instead of coming out of my throat, continued through my bowels and poked out through my backside, a little black tail peeking out of my ass before the goo rejoined the rest of his body. The very end of this strand popped past my lips and I shuddered, feeling the whole thing slide through my digestive system. As the very end of the tail reached my anus, Venom paused.

" **Yes**." Fray hissed the command into Venom's mouth.

Venom obliged. The appendage in my ass began to swell, stretching my backside. Writhing, I looked pleadingly at the two symbiotes, and Venom filled my mouth with a doughnut of thick symbiotic slime, allowing me to breathe but not close my mouth - or speak. I made some noises of protest, and Fray lassoed my wrists in front of my crotch.

Fray parted my buttcheeks to give Venom better access as they both continued to kiss in front of me like some horny horror show. Despite myself, my nipples grew hard and I separated my legs, hoping for friction on my clit.

Venom didn't give it, not yet. The appendage in my butt continued to swell, long and thick into my rectum. If I had been fully human, my skin would have ripped by now. As it was, Fray's elasticity was being pushed to the limit.

Venom gave a few small thrusts into my ass before he seemed to be happy and withdrew. He removed the bag from my mouth and I gasped in a breath.

"You've got to do that to me when we're having sex," I said, looking up at Venom's floating head, attached to the host's hip with a column of black slime.

He stopped kissing Fray and raised the ridge over his eye where a human eyebrow would be.

" **I** **never said we weren't** ," Venom said.

My eyes widened as Fray boosted me up onto the bed and she positioned me over the host's cock. I looked down to see Venom already fondling the host, whilst Fray was paying close attention to my clit.

The host clashed his gaze with mine, a glint in his eyes making me pause. I pulled myself out of Fray's control, crawling up so I was laying flat on his chest, propped up by my hands and looking directly into his eyes, the only part of his face I could see apart from his nostrils, which Venom had allowed to let him breathe.

His chest rose and fell heavily, his heart racing beneath my palm. I cupped his cheek with one hand, looking to him for permission.

"Blink three times if you want this," I said.

He stared wide-eyed for a frightful moment, then blinked three times in succession, quickly.

" **He wants to be on top** ," Venom said. The host glared at him over my shoulder and I huffed a laugh.

***

Eddie could hardly believe it. Here he was, dreaming about Anne, and Rose had woken him up by swallowing his shaft. Now she was asking him if it was alright if she impaled herself on his dick.

He initially didn't respond to her request to blink; if they were going to fuck, _he_ wanted to be in charge. But he didn't want to miss out, and he wanted to deflate his morning wood - he'd been much more horny lately, and he wondered if it was to do with symbiotic pheromones or some shit affecting his biology.

" **He wants to be on top** ," Venom said, a toothy grin spreading over his face.

 _Why would you say that?_ Eddie demanded, glaring over Rose's shoulder at the black symbiote.

Venom just grinned wider as Rose laughed, her breasts wobbling as she suspended herself just above him. She looked goddamn beautiful, smothered in a thin layer of sticky cum that oozed their scent, the three bite-holes in her neck trickling blood down her chest. He didn't think she'd noticed the blood yet, but he was overcome by the urge to taste it.

She yelped when he gripped her hips and rolled her over, so he lay atop her. He moved to the wound and Venom removed his slime from Eddie's mouth, allowing him to open his mouth to dart out his tongue.

It was glorious. Warm and metallic, her blood triggered something primal in him that wanted to fuck her full of a whole football team of kids in one go. He had a suspicious thought that this would actually be possible if Fray so wished it, then squashed the idea and worked on licking at the oozing holes in her flesh. She mewled at the feel of him lathing her, and wriggled her hips to find the rod between his legs.

Just the sounds she was making were enough to render him hot and heavy. Above him, he could hear the two symbiotes trying feverishly to eat each others' mouths. It didn't do much for him, but apparently Rose's hormones were triggered by anything remotely sexual because she was raptly watching the two over his shoulder.

He growled low in his throat and slipped a hand between her legs, demanding her attention. Their symbiotes were having their fun, and he was going to have his, damnit, without Venom's interference. He, Eddie Brock, was going to pleasure her, until she forgot there was even a silvery symbiote attached to her hip. Human to human. Host to host.

She gasped when his fingers found her clit and pinched it to bring her focus back to him. Venom had forgotten to cover his mouth again, leaving him with an eerie black full-face mask, minus his eyes and lips.

Her gaze fell upon his lips, a silent plea in her rounded stare.

" _Please._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know what the hell is going on either. *shrugs*
> 
> Polite reminder to WASH YOUR HANDS.✨
> 
> As an aside, where are you from and how is your country coping? I'm interested to hear the real story rather than the sugar-coated one the UK government is feeding us.


	31. Aching *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I wrote this while drunk. Hope you're all doing ok in these crazy days.

Her lips were soft and yielding under his as he kissed her, her mouth opening instinctively to accept his tongue into her mouth. The taste of her was heady, and they tangled tongues for a minute before coming up for air.

He trailed kisses down her jaw and over her collarbone, paying special attention to the site of a fading hickey to renew it. His hands smoothed over her breast, her sides, her thighs, demanding her complete attention as he purposefully neglected her most sensitive parts.

"Please, please," she whimpered, trying to wrap her legs around him to grind into his member.

He wanted to tell her to wait, to stay put and keep talking - and say his name, preferably - but he didn't dare speak in case she recognised his voice. Instead, he gripped her thighs and held them firmly down on the bed as he pushed himself up onto his knees between her legs.

Eddie made a rolling gesture with both hands, and after a quick frown of confusion she finally realised what he wanted and rolled over. Gripping her hips, he pulled her arse up and towards him, positioning her on her hands and knees with his erection flush against her, nestled in the valley of her labia.

It was a shame that her most pleasurable hole was blocked off by that silver stuff. Fray, according to Venom, couldn't control it. He usually wasn't an arse man (boobs were best, in his opinion) but seeing Rose's smooth skin on show set his hands itching to rub all over the globes of her buttocks. He desperately needed somewhere to empty his aching ballsacs, and realised with some incredulity that he hadn't gone more than a day without nailing her in the last two weeks.

As he stroked his thumbs over her hips, he wondered whether his libido would drop off now that she was ' _pregnant'_. The word sounded odd in his mind, reminding him exactly why he'd been a little distant yesterday.

She gave a little whine, pushing back into his crotch. _Her_ libido certainly hadn't dropped off, so perhaps that was affecting him. He'd already contemplated the involvement of pheromones, but Venom couldn't give him an answer on that one.

Eddie had never actually fucked someone's backside before, but he was fairly confident that it would be okay. Before, he had thought it dirty, but now he could see the allure. Would it be tighter, he wondered?

" **She's clean,** " Fray informed him, one tendril wrapping around the base of his cock. He glanced back in bemusement and she flashed a spiny grin. " **Don't want you blowing before the lady,** " she mocked, squeezing him slightly.

Eddie gave a sharp nod, then turned back to Rose. She was still now, waiting patiently for him to decide to touch her, her head hanging down to get a glimpse of his dick through her parted legs.

He carefully inserted his thumb into her back hole, testing the stretch Venom had given her. He heard her intake of breath, felt the clench of her buttocks at the intrusion.. Satisfied, he squeezed a dollop of lube onto his hands.

Instead of warning her verbally it would be cold, he opted to dab a little on her arse-cheek to demonstrate beforehand. She flinched at the unexpected chilly gel touching her warm skin, and he was glad to have given her fair warning. He scraped it off his thumb on the rim of her hole, then pushed it in and swirled it with the pad of his finger, repeating it a few times to ensure she was covered. To be sure, he squeezed a generous amount into his palm and gripped his member, sliding his hand up and down his shaft to ensure an even coating.

 _Keep Fray busy for me,_ Eddie requested to Venom.

**My pleasure, morsel.**

Rose was almost thrumming with need when he gripped her hip in one hand and lined up his shaft in the other. His tip breached her sphincter easily as he bore his hips into hers.

Her breathing quickened as he stretched her, tunnelling deep into her backside, and her arms began to shake.

He moved his other hand to her other hip, pulling her tight against his crotch, buried to the hilt. She was so much tighter than he expected. He could feel every muscle as she tensed around him, accustoming to his girth.

He gave his hips an experimental thrust and she cried out, throwing her head back and pushing back into him. His cock slid nicely in and out of her, the lube doing its job as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. His balls swelled as his body prepared to blow his load, but Fray resolutely stopped him, eliciting a pained groan from his throat.

Each of his thrusts wracked her body as her arms began to shake worse. He leaned over her and grabbed the pillows from the head of the bed, layering all four under her stomach so she could sink her belly into them.

He needed her to come before he could. The pressure was aching, every jab of his hips both heaven and hell. He rested his chest on her back and cupped her breasts, one in each hand as he rocked into her, flicking and twisting her nipples with increasing urgency. She met him stroke for stroke, arching her back to press her breasts into his hands.

"Oh god," she gasped, "Yes, _please_! Give me _everything_."

Eddie felt Venom moving through him again, now done with Fray, who snapped back into Rose's body as she screamed her release. Fray let go of Eddie's cock and Venom engulfed it instead, lengthening and thickening it inside Rose, making her plead for more. Eddie leaned forwards and attached his lips to her neck, sucking on Venom's bite; she bucked underneath him and gave a piercing cry with each draw, and he bit down himself to make a hickey around the wound.

With one last thrust he found his release, holding onto her tight as he buried himself completely inside of her and shot his load into her rectum.

Once he was done, Eddie rolled them both over, spooning her, still buried inside her though his cock was flaccid. Venom covered Rose in a spidery web of slime to keep her caged against them as the two hosts both panted for breath, deeply sated and smothered in sweat.

"I didn't think that would feel so good," Rose murmured eventually, nestling her butt into his crotch contentedly.

" **Neither did he** ," Venom acknowledged.

Eddie felt goo sliding over his body and brought his head up from where he had buried it in Rose's hair, finding Fray's silver feelers creeping over his skin to confine him. She smothered his balls protectively, then surged into Rose's backside around his cock, plugging the steady ooze of his jizz onto the bedsheets.

"I was meant to go to work today," Rose lamented half-heartedly. "Mrs Chen will be so mad."

Venom tightened his hold on her. " **She won't mind. We'll sort it out**."

Venom sent a feeler to Eddie's discarded trousers and fished out his phone, delivering it to him.

 **Text her** , Venom demanded.

_From my phone?_

**Yes. Tell her Rose is sick and won't be working for a whole week.**

_I'm not sure that-_

**Do it.** **She needs rest. We can provide.**

"We're hungry," Rose said suddenly.

Eddie heard her stomach growl and Venom jolted protectively. " **We must hunt then**."

Venom reluctantly let her go and she sat up, Fray keeping them in place in her arse. "Water first," she said.

Venom obliged, urging Eddie to his feet.

_Don't we need to pull out?_

**We can carry her to the sink** , Venom dismissed.

Eddie slid his hands under Rose's thighs and hoisted her up, her back to his front. Eddie was surprised she didn't even question it.

 **She's gone into breeder headspace,** Venom informed him. **She just needs a good feed.**

Venom helped to stabilise the four of them as they made their way to the kitchen. At the sink, Eddie bent her over the worktop so she could turn her head directly into the stream of water from the tap. He watched as her throat rippled and grew to accommodate the jet of water, and vaguely felt his cock stirring again, realising that was what she had done to his cock not an hour before.

Venom, meanwhile, was stretched out to the fridge and ransacking it. A small feast was assembled on the table, including several brown paper bags.

Rose's nostrils flared suddenly and she ripped herself away from the water, turning greedy eyes on the food.

Eddie sat at the table with her in his lap, and reached for the first bag. Opening it up, he felt his own hunger pique when the smell of offal hit his nose.

He fished out a cut of liver and delivered the morsel to her lips. Venom delighted in the way she sucked his fingers, licking off the juices before relinquishing him and opening her mouth for more.

He steadily fed her the meat from the bags, several times having to hold her still as she began to grind down on his cock. Fray still resolutely kept him prisoner in Rose's ass, but refused to make any other appearance, content to stay hidden inside Rose.

Venom kept Rose's hands tight by her sides to stop her from gorging. He explained that they would need to try to keep Rose from entering the breeder headspace again by making sure she ate every few hours. It sounded easy enough.

When all of the food was gone Venom emerged from Eddie's shoulder and twisted around to face Rose, whose eyes were shuttering. He licked the blood from the meat off of her face and neck while Eddie bent his head to lick at the blood still oozing from her shoulder wound.

 _W_ e _need to wrap her shoulder_ , Eddie pointed out. He frowned when Venom shook his head, then absorbed back into Eddie's body.

 **It has my saliva in it** , Venom explained. **It will keep bleeding very slowly until they conceive, disguising their scent with human blood so other symbiotes cannot tell Rose is a host.**

 _But surely it'll hurt?_ Eddie stroked the skin around the bite lightly, not wanting to press down on the hickey around it.

**It will not hurt. When we lick it, it will be a source of pleasure.**

Eddie nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle.

 **I don't suppose you know when Fray is going to let us go** , he asked Venom.

**In a minute. Let's take them to bed, and we can go hunt when she releases us. You need to call in sick for a week.**

_Shit, I forgot. Thanks V._

**You're welcome, morsel. Now, to bed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kink requests? I'm desperately running out of ideas y'all! I need your help!


	32. Brethren

**Ducky,** Fray crooned softly.

I felt every fibre of my being throb from the fucking I'd gotten from Venom's host. Don't get me wrong, I'd loved it, but the aftermath of using all those muscles at once was painful. It was like doing a daily full-body workout.

**Duck!**

I startled into full consciousness, seeing Fray hovering above me.

" **They are gone,** " she announced.

I sat up. "Gone? Gone where?"

" **I do not know. We fell asleep and now they are gone."** She tugged me to stand, fully nude. " **Let's go,"** She said, encasing my body in her silver shell.

 _Wait, I should get dressed,_ I thought urgently.

**No need. I will cover you.**

Fray slid open the window and we inhaled deeply. Having been so constantly in his presence, it was easier to smell the absence of him than his presence. We climbed up the building so we could traverse the rooftops.

After half an hour of frantic searching, we caught a tiny bit of his scent in the business district of New York, where the office blocks were.

We ended up outside a fancy block of offices: The Daily Globe. We peered over at the entrance from the roof of an apartment block opposite. By the looks of it, the doors were locked and people had to buzz in with a lanyard or talk to the person on reception.

 _We can't go in,_ I said firmly. _The host might work there._

Fray huffed but seemed to get the idea. She was as frustrated as I was about not knowing his identity. Considering the fact he's knocked me up, it would only be decent if he showed me his face. He couldn't be that ugly, could he? Or was he super famous? A reporter at the Daily Globe perhaps? I wouldn't know even if I saw a famous reporter on the street; I made a point of not watching the news or reading the paper ever since I got Fray. Everything else had seemed to pale in comparison to staying alive and I didn't need doom and gloom on the news making it worse.

Fray's interest piqued as a new scent hit our nose. Swivelling our head, we picked up a faint trace of something spicy, dangerous, and uniquely symbiotic. And it wasn't Venom.

 _Move,_ I urged, forcing Fray to lower us down from the roof of the apartment block and into the alley beside it. _We need to get inside. Now!_

Fray obliged, filling the lock on the nearby door with slime and neatly unlocking it. We slipped inside, finding ourselves in the hallway of a ground floor apartment. TV sounds came from the open door to the living room, and we crept past, seeing a family facing away from us on their sofa, watching a family movie. The children, one around five and the other about ten, were squabbling over snacks.

 **That will be us soon** , Fray commented, holding our hand over our belly. I was shocked to find it slightly distended.

A waft of that dangerous scent caught us again, stronger this time. I guided Fray into the master bedroom and stole one of the mother's dresses, which Fray absorbed and put on for me.

 _It'll be easier for me to blend in,_ I said. _I'll go back to my flat on foot._

We went to the front door and Fray overcame the lock before sinking back under my skin, leaving me in a floaty yellow dress that was really too short to be wearing without underwear. Thankfully it covered my shoulder, where a large hickey was centred with Venom's bite.

There was a cold draft between my legs as I opened the front door and stepped out onto the street, wearing a pair of too-large pumps that I had found in the porch. Fray suctioned the shoes to my feet so I wouldn't trip over myself. I silently vowed to return the stolen clothing at a later date; with any luck they wouldn't even realise they were even gone.

It was a busy afternoon, with many people out shopping or going for a stroll. I hurried away from the dangerous scent and towards Venom's, stopping outside the office. With mounting horror, I realised I needed a key code to get in.

The dangerous scent was getting stronger. It filled my lungs like an odorous disease.

 **We need to find Venom**! She urged, forcing me to walk up to the glass doors.

I knew that Fray was strong. Though she didn't like to admit it, however, she wasn't quite as strong as Venom. It was perhaps why she had been happy to mate with him - akin to marrying above one's status, I supposed.

I buzzed the door, and after a moment a female voice came from the speaker: "Hello, this is Kathy from the reception desk. Can I take your name please?"

"Yes, it's Rose Wright," I said into the speaker.

"I'm sorry," Kathy said after a moment. "Do you have an appointment?"

I winced. "Uh, no."

Another length of silence. The dangerous scent was getting closer.

"Who are you here to see?" Kathy asked.

"Uh..." I looked around desperately.

"What are you here for, Ms Wright?" Kathy asked patiently.

I frowned. "I..." The hairs on the back of my arms began to stand up. I felt the overwhelming urge to fall to my knees.

"Miss, I'm afraid you're wasting my time. Come back with an appointment, please."

"Wait!" I cried. "No, please!"

But she was already gone. My knees began wobbling. I looked around urgently, scanning people and faces.

A man came up to stand beside me as I leaned against the wall for support. I watched with wide eyes as he stood square to the door, looking through the glass into the waiting area.

As if only just realising I was there, he turned and shot me a crooked smile.

"Would you mind moving?" He said. "I need to get to the microphone."

Involuntarily my legs moved, and I slid my back across the wall to let him use the buzzer.

"Hello, this is Kathy from the reception desk. Can I take your name please?"

"Yes, hello. Is Eddie Brock working today?"

I blinked in surprise. _Eddie?_

 **Isn't that the one you dated?** Fray asked bemusedly.

"I'm afraid not," Kathy replied, "he's sick at the moment. Can I take your name?"

"See, that's odd, because I know for a fact he's in the building," the man said. Noticing I was still there he frowned and flicked his fingers at me, clearly signaling for me to get lost.

"Yes, but he's not working today. Can I take a message?"

"No, sweetheart, that's all I needed. Thank you _so_ much for your help."

I let my legs carry me away and finally managed to collapse on a nearby bench.

 _Fray, what was that?_ I asked, trying to regain breath I hadn't even realised I had been lacking.

 **Our brethren,** Fray said, coiling protectively around my womb. **Another spawn of Riot. He is stronger. He can control us.**

 _Control us? How?_ I demanded.

**I don't know. I can just... feel it. We'll have to ask Venom.**

_I don't think I can stand,_ I said uncertainly. I tested my weight on my feet and almost collapsed. _Any idea about this?_

**None. Sorry, duck. I can't come out either.**

I glanced over at where he had been, but he was gone. _Any idea if he realised what we are?_

**No outward signs. No nostril flaring. Our scent has been a thousand times less since we came out of heat. I think it might be a defence thing.**

_Good. Let's wait here until we're strong enough, then we'll go back, ok?_

We watched our surroundings closely. People came in and out of the Daily Globe building, each one a potential Venom host suspect. After a little while, the door to the Daily Globe opened and Eddie Brock stood on the steps.

I could see why they said he was sick. He looked practically dead on his feet, possibly worse than I did. His eyes snapped to me almost instantly, a look of disbelief on his face. It quickly morphed into a friendly smile and he lifted a hand to say hello then hurried away. I watched him go with a small smile, realising he must have been so confused as to why I didn't know him on our dates. He was that famous reporter, the one who covered the fall of the life foundation. I remembered his surname now. He must've wondered why I didn't ask about his job.

Fray got agitated as Venom's scent receded without us being able to follow it. I scanned the crowds, searching for a potential Venom host, but came up with nothing. Surely Venom knew we were here? Could he not scent us?

On the building opposite, a threadlike black feeler came over the lip of the building, swishing this way and that like a cat's tail. My improved eyesight picked up on it instantly.

 **Into the alley** , Fray urged. **Venom can carry us from there.**

I struggled to my feet, and after a car stopped to let me jaywalk I staggered across the road. Once in the thin, shadowed alleyway I almost tripped and fell.

Venom caught me and drew me further back into the shadows, pulling me protectively to his chest.

" **What's wrong?** " He asked, a panicked note to his tone as I hung limply in his arms. **"Rose?** "

"I need sleep," I muttered, resting my head on his chest. "Tell you... Later."

Venom looked fit to argue, but seemingly decided against it and bundled me up in his arms. With one powerful leap he jumped up onto the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need kink suggestions you guys! Tell me your deepest, darkest fantasies... and I'll pick my favourites and write a chapter for them!


	33. Used

I woke up in bed. After worming my way out of the cocoon of blankets, I sat up to test my weight on my feet. Though a little unsteady, I padded into the kitchen, where Venom and the host were just sliding eight eggs onto two plates with four bits of toast each.

" **Good morning** ," Venom greeted, his black slime still covering the host's face.

"Good morning," I replied with a smile, sliding into one of the chairs at the table. "What time is it?"

" **Nine**." He pushed a plate towards me. " **Eat. You've been asleep for hours**."

Fray reached a silvery feeler to grab some cutlery and then I tucked into the eggs on toast.

 **I told them about it,** Fray said to me.

I speared a bit of egg and shoved it in my mouth. _And what did they say?_

**Better to ask them, duck.**

I eyed Venom's host as he ate, only his eyes and mouth visible. It was honestly getting weird, all this secrecy. I mean, I would be birthing his child in a few months. He stuffed a bun in my oven before I even knew his name, like a one-night stand. It made me feel a little bit... _Cheap_.

I brushed off the depressive thoughts and looked at Venom, who's head was suspended over the host's shoulder.

"So," I started, "do you know why this other symbiote affected me so much?"

Venom nodded as I continued to eat. " **The strongest symbiote** **in a family** **can control the weaker ones** ," he explained. " **I can't do that to Fray because we're not related. We usually**..." he trailed off, then restarted. " **I think symbiotes usually mate with the strongest symbiote**."

"Like the alpha of a pack?" I asked, my brow creasing.

" **Yes. Exactly like a pack**." Venom nodded. " **One can tell the rest what to do, and the rest are very submissive. It is likely he affected you so much because your hormones are still settling**."

I wrinkled my nose. "I thought symbiotes were solitary."

" **Mostly. But a very strong one can call** **its relatives** **back at any time. Those strong ones like Riot often spawn many, as a kind of army. It comes at great risk - if any one of their spawn is stronger than themselves, they become the... alpha, let's say. So most symbiotes don't spawn, or only spawn one or two. Any more gets risky**."

"Riot was forced to, in the lab," I said. "They used electrical impulses to force him to spawn more symbiotes. It was horrific."

Venom tilted his head at me. " **You were there?"**

I laughed softly and swallowed my mouthful. "I was a scientist at the Life Foundation, before you blew it up."

He was suddenly very interested. " **What did you do?"**

"I was working on the lab that produced Fray, actually. Drake blackmailed me into staying by threatening to smear my name." I glanced at him with a reassuring smile. "I was one of the lead scientists, really high up. I needed the money to pay off my fathers gambling debts. I wasn't part of the torture bit. I took his DNA and tried to clone him."

" **Which produced Fray** ," Venom surmised.

"Yes. It wasn't a perfect cloning, though. I suppose it's poetic justice that I got her." I rubbed my belly softly, feeling Fray coil there contentedly.

" **So there were others** ," Venom began to muse. " **Do you know how many**?"

I shook my head. "There were at least three, maybe more. But not all of them might have found a host. Fray only got to me because I broke my leg in the chaos and couldn't get away from her."

 **And it was the best thing to happen to you** , Fray pointed out.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, what about my promotion? That was the best thing._

Fray hissed petulantly and I laughed. Venom stared in bemusement.

"Just talking to Fray," I explained.

" **I think it would be best if you stay away from him for now. Fray said he didn't realise what you were**?"

I shook my head and swallowed quickly, putting my cutlery neatly down on the now-empty plate. "I don't think so."

" **Good. What did he look like? Did he give his name**?"

"He was tall, maybe mid-forties. Ginger hair, clean-shaven. He was wearing a long tan coat. He didn't give his name, but he asked the receptionist about Eddie Brock." I leaned back satisfiedly, rubbing my belly. "You know, the reporter. He covered the whole Life Foundation thing."

The host stared unblinkingly at me, then carefully put down his own cutlery.

" **Why did he want Eddie Brock**?" Venom asked carefully.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say. But the receptionist said Eddie was sick."

I thought about it for a moment, tipping back my chair slightly. "Wait. What if Eddie has a symbiote too?" I let my chair fall square to the floor with a bump. "That would explain why that guy wants him. To build his 'army'."

" **No**." Venom shook his head slowly.

"But it makes sense," I argued. "Eddie didn't look the healthiest. No offence, but you symbiotes aren't much good for our health."

 **Rude** , Fray grumbled.

Venom opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head again, seemingly in deep conversation with his host. After a couple of minutes Venom turned to look back at me.

" **We think we should go to our apartment** ," Venom said. " **It's bigger, and my host can work from home**."

I frowned, peering up at him. "Is your apartment closer to Mrs Chen's shop?"

The host got to their feet to clear away. I made a move to get up to help, but the host held up his palm and gestured for me to sit back down.

" **You can't work. Too much exposure** ," Venom explained matter-of-factly.

"Can't work?" I asked incredulously. "I'm not some dainty daisy. I can scan a couple of boxes even if I'm pregnant!"

" **It will increase your exposure to people. What if he finds you**?" Venom swooped across the table to be nose-to-nose with me - at least, where a human nose would be. " **He could hurt the baby. By rights, your body is his**."

"My body isn't anyone's!" I exclaimed, scooting back my chair, away from him.

" **Do you think that will stop him from telling you to get on your knees and open wide**?" Venom demanded. " **Because you will obey, right in the middle of that shop, in front of all those people, like a whore**!"

I gasped and stumbled away, even as the host visibly wrestled with Venom for control. Fray burst out of me and shot right up to Venom, her feelers closer to home rubbing my shoulders soothingly as I watched the whole thing in horror.

" **How dare you**!" Fray roared in Venom's face. " **That is my host you're talking to**!"

" **I'm trying to keep you safe**!" Venom shouted back. He encased his host, showing off their combined mass against our smaller frame, trying to intimidate us. " **We can keep you safe, but only if you stay with us. You don't have a scent anymore. We can't track you if he takes you**."

" **He's not going to. As far as we know, he just wants this Brock man. He doesn't even know we exist**." Fray argued.

" **You think that will stop him from telling you to bend over if he finds you**?" Venom demanded. " **I've seen it, in humans and symbiotes too**. **They can be** ** _cruel_** **.** "

"Tell us to bend over... like you you did to us?" I asked, coming up to stand beside Fray.

Venom's attention snapped to me. " **No. That was different**."

"How?" I patted my distended belly. "I don't even know the name of my baby's father. I don't know what ethnicity my baby will be, what colour hair they might have." I let out a choked laugh. "All I really know is what your penis looks like, and feels like in every fuckable hole." I scowled at them, rubbing furiously underneath my eyes. "It makes me feel so used. Like you could leave any day and I wouldn't be able to find you."

Venom reached for me, but I took a step back, away from them. "It makes me feel like a _whore_. Like a baby machine. If you take my work away I'll feel useless, Venom. And I can't have this love-square thing going on if I don't even know who I'm dating. If we even are 'dating'." I squinted at the host. "I don't care who you are, what you look like, whatever. If we're going to do this, we need to trust each other, right?"

The host blinked at me, then shook his head slowly, averting his gaze.

I snorted in disgust. "Fine. I get it. I'll be in my room if you need me." I turned to walk out, then paused in the doorway. I curled my lip and pointed at the sofa. "You can take the couch, if you choose to stay. Good _day_."

Fray slammed the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wordy chapter. Gotta set up for the rest of the story arc! Smut will come I swear.
> 
> I know I'm not using canonical senses, story, abilities... Hope y'all don't mind. I've said it before, but I haven't read the comics. I just took the movie and ran with it!
> 
> If you don't understand anything, comment here and I'll try my best to explain.
> 
> Hope you're all faring alright!


	34. Thinking

Eddie could've kicked himself. If he had been in his own apartment, he would have smashed something.

He couldn't leave - not with another symbiote on the prowl, and looking for him, to boot. But he couldn't stay either; he didn't want to compromise Rose's apartment as a safe house. At least at his apartment she could flee if she needed to, now that her scent was virtually untraceable. Plus, he wanted to see if this guy turned up and gave some answers as to _why_ he was looking for him. Considering this guy was searching, the obvious place to find him would be at Eddie's own apartment. Perhaps the guy just wanted to talk, to have someone help with symbiote problems, similar to Rose and Fray's.

 **Or he wants to kill us** , Venom supplied. **We need to eat. We can bring Fray a snack too.**

_She won't take it. You fucked up, V._

**They wouldn't listen.** Venom curled in Eddie's ribcage. **Females on my last planet were** ** _never_** **this difficult.**

Eddie sighed and cleared away the plates, not wanting Rose to have to do it when she came out. _She's got a point though. She can't just stay in for nine months, she'll go crazy._

Venom overtook control of Eddie's legs, pulling him over to the mirror.

 _Hey- what are you doing?_ Eddie demanded as Venom removed his mask of black slime.

 **And why didn't you tell her?** Venom asked. **You're just as bad.**

 _Oh, so now we ditch the 'we are Venom', huh?_ _You agreed with me earlier._ Eddie rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes, taking in the sallow skin. _She was right, we look like shit._

 **Why can't we tell her, Eddie?** Venom asked.

_Because... it's safer. Yeah, it means this guy can't get info on me from her._

**We only found out about him this morning. You've been stalling for longer than that,** Venom accused.

 _And the press will hound her for being my girlfriend,_ he continued, nodding at his reflection thoughtfully. _The Daily Globe's rivals will want all the details. She won't get any room to breathe..._ Eddie ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look respectable, and promptly gave up. _It could put her in danger. If they realise she has a symbiote, scientists will want Fray._

**We don't have to tell the public - just Rose.**

_And what about Anne?_ Eddie turned away from the mirror. _Her wedding is in a month._

 **Anne?** Venom chuckled darkly. **Forget Anne. We have a pregnant mate.**

_V! I have a wi- an_ **_ex_ ** _-wife. I can't just..._

**Just what?**

_Never mind._

**You're scared,** Venom accused, **of commitment. Rose won't leave us like that.**

 _Go on trying to control her and she will,_ Eddie snapped. _Look, I just wasn't planning on having kids until a little later. You_ know _that._

**So this is about the baby. Oh, daddy issues!**

Eddie smacked away the little feeler that tried to pinch his cheek _. No. No, no no no! Definitely not._

**I can see your thoughts Eddie. You worry too much.**

Eddie pulled away from the mirror. _Let's eat, then I need to shower, okay?_

Venom, distracted but not placated, decided to stop interrogating his host. He had all day to do so, after all. **Yes,** he agreed, encasing Eddie in a rippling black shell. As one, they licked their teeth. **Let's hunt.**

*******

Eddie was accustomed to gory human bodies by now, but neatly butchering a body was a new phenomenon. Usually they just ripped into a mess of blood and guts, but scooping the warm heart from a body and putting it in a garbage bag was on a different level - especially since Venom insisted on closely inspecting it, checking if it was acceptable for consumption as if Fray would actively discern between a fresh, healthy heart and an unhealthy one.

Venom insisted on taking out two guys at once, just some backstreet hustlers threatening a homeless woman. Venom had grabbed them both by the scruff, carried them a few blocks away, then carefully snapped both of their necks before starting the butchering process.

He selected the finest cuts of meat for the bag, cutting out the juicy parts like the liver and buttocks. When he was done he tucked into the remnants himself, feasting on the two carcasses. Venom popped all four eyeballs on his sharp teeth like fancy chocolates, then tore at the flesh on their ribs, one of the tastiest parts left.

When they were done they dropped the two heaps of bones into the bins and heaved the garbage bag of meat into their arms. The smell emanating from it was delicious, but they refrained from ripping into it, instead taking it back to Rose's apartment.

They carefully placed the bag on the table before tearing it down the long edge, opening up the pile of red meat on the floor, on top of the garbage bag to protect the wood flooring from bloodstains.

Venom absorbed back under Eddie's skin after they knocked Rose's door to let them know they were back, and after that they went for a shower.

Eddie was irritated to realise he was hard again. Imagining Rose tucking into the meat on the floor really hadn't helped his situation.

With the absence of any warm orifices to sink into, Venom suggested he jerk Eddie off. The symbiote was more than happy to help as Eddie sank to the floor under the scalding spray and shot his load all over the tiles.

He washed his hair and his body, using some of the non-scented products at Venom's insistence. It wouldn't disguise his scent so the newcomer would know how powerful they were, apparently.

He used some of the beauty lotions and potions in the cupboard too, and used a new disposable razor to shave - he didn't think Rose would mind too much. When he looked in the mirror, he actually looked half-human again. He couldn't imagine what his colleagues had thought when he had staggered into work looking like a zombie; no wonder they had approved his sick leave immediately.

Rose and Fray had dragged the bag back into their room and shut the door firmly by the time he came out of the bathroom. Venom purred happily at the occasional contented noise emanating from Rose's room, suggesting that they appreciated Venom's gift.

Eddie, not knowing what to do with himself, opted to go for a food run again - human food, this time. He thought it would be a nice apology gift for Rose, human-to-human, like Venom had done for Fray.

He pulled his hood down low over his eyes as he walked to Mrs Chen's shop, the fine mizzle in the air attacking his exposed chin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickened his pace.

He slipped into the shop and picked up a supply of tater tots, at Venom's request, and a couple of tubs of ice cream; Anne had always liked ice cream when he annoyed her. It hadn't been able to cement the cracks in his marriage, but it had helped in the early days, when his job was finally starting to take off and he spent more time away from her.

 _And look at me now,_ he thought inwardly, _taking time off to be with a girl who thinks I'm using her. I should have done this for my wife in the first place._

Venom stayed silent.

Eddie got through the queue to the till and unceremoniously dumped it all on the counter.

"Eddie," Mrs Chen greeted. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you."

"I've been busy," he admitted with a rueful smile. "Sorry."

Mrs Chen started scanning his items, putting them methodically into a bag. "The girl?"

Eddie paused, then nodded. "That's the one."

She gestured at the ice cream as she scanned it. "This for her? It's not your normal flavour."

He nodded again. "Yeah. Everyone likes chocolate, right?"

"That's twelve dollars sixty cents," she said. She didn't answer his question, but watched him carefully as he picked up the bag. "If you're apologising to her for something, tell her from your heart," she advised, just as he made a move to leave. "Truth is the key to any relationship Eddie. Remember that."

He hedged the bad in his arms, holding it by the bottom so the bag didn't break. "Uh... I'll do that. See you later Mrs Chen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content next chapter I promise. Gotta have that hot make-up sex..!
> 
> Eddie's getting some thinking done 🤔 what do you think?


	35. Apology *NSFW*

I felt like a pig.

After we gorged ourselves on Venom's offering of human meat we collapsed into bed and immediately fell into a food coma.

When I woke, Venom was gone. His scent had diminished, but it lingered in the furnishings - mostly my bed. I made a mental note to change the sheets later.

I took the opportunity to have a bath. Switching on a podcast, I sank into the water up to my nose. With everything that had been happening, I realised I actually hadn't been washing as frequently as I would have liked. My hair, for one, was a rats nest from being pulled and mussed as Venom and his host fucked me every which way.

I washed my hair before cleaning my body, taking my time around my sensitive back passage. I was still a little delicate from the sex; not that I hadn't liked it, mind you. When I got to the opening of my vagina, I paused.

"The stopper is gone," I said aloud, poking one finger inside me to make sure.

 **So it is,** Fray agreed. **Shame Venom won't fill us again now.**

 _What does this mean?_ I asked, feeling around my vagina to check nothing was awry.

**It means your body has accepted the pregnancy.**

_Great._ I sank back under the water to soak a little longer. _So what now?_

**We wait.**

I got out of the bath and towelled myself off, sniffing the air. Venom was back, by the smell of it with... tater tots?

 **We should thank them for our meal,** Fray prodded me.

 _Only because you want another good fucking,_ I responded.

I brushed my hair in the mirror and plaited it loosely to keep it out of the way. Venom's bite was oozing thick blood all over the place still, so I put another gauze on it and hoped it wasn't infected.

I peered out of the door, finding the host and Venom working in tandem to empty the dishwasher. I could only stare at the sight, confusion rendering me frozen, as the alien neatly stacked plates.

_What the hell am I looking at?_

**An apology?** Fray suggested, looking on with interest. **We could get used to this. Our mate will be good when we are bound to bed.**

 _We're not going to be bed-bound,_ I explained with a slight frown. _Pregnancy doesn't mean we can't do anything._

 **No,** she agreed, stroking my belly from the inside (now _that_ felt weird). **But you won't feel like washing dishes when you're full round, will you?**

The host turned to put the fruit bowl back on the table and saw me watching. He held up a hand in greeting; I was mildly disappointed he still wasn't showing his face.

" **Rose,** " Venom greeted cautiously, abandoning the spoons on the counter. " **Are you hungry?** "

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm good. Thank you for the meal earlier."

Venom grinned, showcasing rows of spiny teeth. " **You are welcome.** "

I approached the table slowly and sat down, scraping the chair against the floor to let the host know I was seated. He didn't turn from where he was putting away the bowls, and only when he was done did he turn and lean against the counter.

I folded my hands on the table. "I want to apologise," I began, "for what I said earlier. You're entitled to keep your anonymity, for whatever reason. I'm ready to wait until you feel comfortable."

He came and sat down across from me, silently staring at me.

"But I did mean what I said about my job. I'm only just staying afloat in this apartment, not to mention with baby expenses." I frowned and rubbed my belly thoughtfully. "It's hard enough as it is."

" **We can pay,** " Venom piped up. He curled around the host's forearm. " **You can live with us. No rent money."**

I shook my head. "I can't sponge off of you," I said. "I want to be self-sufficient."

Venom almost looked proud for a moment. " **You are strong, Rose. But you must let us take care of you."**

"I can't-"

 **"We feel guilty for impregnating you when you didn't want it,"** Venom explained. His feeler slid across the table to curl around my fingers. " **We can protect you at our apartment.** "

"That's sweet, but it wasn't non-consensual." I squeezed Venom's slime, trying to convey my reassurance. "Now I'm pregnant I can't see any other way my heat could have ended. I mean, it could have gone on for years for all we know."

" **I am sorry for saying those bad things, too,** " Venom said. He curled his feeler up my arm, creeping over my shoulder. " **Even though they were truths,** " he added.

"I appreciate that. You just didn't need to put it all so... _bluntly_."

" **My host says give us two weeks,** " Venom said finally. " **To find this other symbiote and discover his intentions. Then, you can know our face."**

"That sounds like a fair deal," I agreed. "I can wait."

I felt Venom's feeler loop underneath my breasts in my t-shirt, then curve up to my other shoulder. I gasped sharply as the tip of Venom's amorphous limb pressed into the bite mark on my shoulder, sending shooting pleasure to the base of my spine. Squirming in my chair, he rendered me breathless almost immediately as he removed the gauze and applied pressure, causing blood to ooze from the wound.

" **Let us show you how sorry we are,** " Venom crooned.

I let my jaw drop as he pinched my nipples lightly, black beginning to cover my body like ivy. He pulled my hands behind my back, caressing my skin like I was made of thin china. He purposely avoided my crotch, instead paying attention to my instep, neck, and ears.

I shuddered, leaning forwards in my chair to press myself onto the hard wood, seeking friction. In doing this, the neck of my shirt flopped open, giving the host a good view of my chest.

Venom dutifully massaged my feet, honing in on the most sensitive spots on my insteps. His light touches tickled, but somehow the pleasurable torture aroused me more.

Fray wriggled inside me, and decided to make herself busy. She oozed out of my skin and found the host's cock under the table; I knew because he stopped palming himself through his trousers and gripped the edge of the table with both hands, looking down in surprise before closing his eyes and grunting, his whole body jerking in reaction to her.

Venom materialised his head over my shoulder and licked the rivulet of blood, which had run between my breasts, from bottom to top. The bite burned with pleasure when he ground his tongue into it, and the scrape of his teeth added fuel to the fire.

I could barely stand when Venom decided to take it to the bedroom. My overstimulated nerves made me tremble as the host followed me to the bed.

" **Sit** ," Venom growled, and I turned and sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling off the side. The host dropped to his knees in front of me, his fingers dancing over my chest and hips before gripping my thighs and pulling them apart.

He glanced up at me for permission and I nodded breathlessly, my eyes hooded. " _Please_ ," I said, taking fistfuls of his hair. It was soft, like he'd just washed it.

Venom retracted his hold on me, instead curling and swirling a single feeler up to my head. While the host flicked his tongue over my clit, Venom slipped into my hair and began to massage my scalp.

I groaned with pleasure as the host found my entrance and Venom applied pressure around my temples, rubbing slowly.

"You sure... sure know how to pamper a girl," I managed to say between moans.

" **Shh, pet,** " Venom said from behind me. " **Let us apologise.** "

" **But I apologised to you, too,** " I replied. " **Can't I do something?"**

Venom tapped the bite on my neck, causing my head to fall backwards. Each touch seemed to be amplified more when he fingered it, like a volume control stuck on up only.

" **We'll collect on it later,** " he bargained. " **For now, let us indulge your needs."**

I was about to point out that he had needs too - after all, Fray's feeler curved from my knee to the host's trousers and the host kept jerking like he touched an electrified fence, and Fray wasn't merciful enough to let him come - no, she didn't want to waste it like that. But Venom slipped a little goo into my mouth. Before I knew it he had thickened the appendage into a ball, until my jaw was right on the verge of aching. My eyes widened in surprise, and I groaned out some muddled words.

 _He really meant for me to shut up, huh,_ I thought, the corners of my lips twitching up even though I couldn't smile properly. Venom tugged my hands behind my back and stuck them together with a ring of black around my joint wrists.

 **He's so hard for us, ducky,** Fray crooned in my head.

 _Oh god, I hope so._ I moaned when he suckled my clit, fire zinging the nerves in my crotch. I looked down to savour the sight of his brown hair between my thighs, and his strong hands holding me open, stopping me from wrapping my legs around his head to hold him there.

With a jolt I remembered that I was free of the silver stopper now, and inwardly cursed Venom for the ball-gag. Venom himself had finished with my head massage and snaked down to stroke my nipples, while another black appendage attacked the knotted muscles on my upper back. Honestly, it felt like heaven, but my pussy was burning with need and emptiness, and I couldn't communicate that fact. I couldn't believe the host hadn't noticed it's blatant availability yet. I was so very close to climax, but he seemed to sense it - or maybe Venom did - and kept his licks torturously slow, not giving enough friction to send me over the edge just yet.

Fray laughed at my frustration, instead teasing me with anecdotes of what she was doing to him. He kept pausing for air each time she changed it up, and completely stopped just as she told me she was going for his arse. I stared down at him as he stared up at me, both of us trembling slightly.

 _Don't hurt him, Fray,_ I cautioned, noticing Venom had stopped him ministrations too. _I'm not sure that's such a good idea._

**Shh, ducky, let me-**

Venom whipped out and caught Fray's silver, his face coming out of the host's shoulder. " **Not there,** " he told her sternly.

Fray came from my shoulder, curiously inspecting the host. " **Why not?** "

Venom got right in her face. " **It's me, not him. Don't, please.** "

Fray stared at him for a moment and then nodded, and Venom eased back over my body again, a little cautious this time.

Both mine and Fray's curiosity was piqued.

 _They'll tell us when they're ready,_ I told Fray, just in case she decided to push for information. She didn't reply.

Finally, the host began to languidly lick my labia from top to bottom. I squirmed and rocked back on my coccyx, trying to show him that my pussy was glaringly available, but it took until the fourth stroke for his tongue to dip into it slightly. He froze, then swirled his tongue inside me, finally nudging me over the precipice. I shuddered, back arching, pushing myself into the host's face until I was almost entirely off the bed and almost entirely riding his face. He gripped my thighs and kept them open as I trembled above him, my pussy oozing my juices onto his awaiting tongue. I made inarticulate noises through the gag, and finally I flopped backwards onto the bed.

Venom's smile was Cheshirian. " **You didn't say this had happened,** " he grinned, feeling around my entrance.

I blinked up at him and made a noise I hoped sounded like 'yes'.

He came to face me, nose to nose. " **Do you want to apologise to us, now?** "

I made another 'yes' sound, rubbing my legs together in anticipation. God, in the throes of the heat, Fray's instinct to stuff ourselves with as much come as possible really had narrowed down the foreplay. I hadn't known a massage could be so arousing... or that being tied up and gagged would turn me eager to please.

I couldn't wait to see what they were planning. I didn't doubt I'd enjoy whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Demon said go to Hell, go straight to Hell, do not pass Go and go not collect £200.
> 
> Want more? Check out my other NSFW books. As always, feedback and suggestions are appreciated.


	36. Slither *NSFW*

The host laid down on the bed, getting comfortable with his head on the pillows. His mouth glistened with my arousal.

" **Come here** ," Venom commanded, tugging my hair gently. He'd messed it up when he was giving me the head massage, and now it was voluminous and tangled, but I didn't mind when it meant he could pull my hair like that.

I got on the bed on my knees and shuffled over to them, carefully trying to balance with my arms still behind my back.

" **Leg over** ," Venom said.

Fray stabilised me as I swung one leg over the host's reclined body. He looked up at me slowly, analysing from my crotch to my breasts to my face.

My legs shook a little from keeping me up, my thighs forming an A frame over his hips, and, more importantly, his rock hard penis.

I felt Fray curve around my ribs, making my breasts wobble slightly. Venom followed the movement, his limb stretching across the gap between the host and I to feel up my chest.

 **Tell Venom to take out the gag** , I told Fray.

She did, and Venom oozed from between my lips, the black substance retreating back to the host's body. Briefly I worked my jaw, taking away the mild ache.

The host's hand suddenly on my hip surprised me. I opened my eyes to see him fixated on his own crotch, urging my hips down with one hand while he guided his cock with the other.

"You're eager," I said amusedly, resisting the downward pressure of his hand.

He looked up at me and grunted, his eyes pleading. I saw Fray's silver ribbons still curling between his balls, attached to my thigh with the thinnest thread of goo. As I watched, Fray retracted a single thread which had been circling his tip, keeping him hard for me.

I slowly lowered myself down and the host carefully guided his tip to my entrance. My body opened to it immediately, sliding over him like a glove. I forgot how to go slow when my legs practically gave out, the muscles burning from my crouch, and his dick lanced into me until I was sitting directly on top of him.

His other hand grabbed my other hip as his eyes slammed shut, his lips falling open at the feeling. I wanted to lean forwards and kiss him, but I'd fall flat on his chest without my hands to support me so I settled for a tiny roll of my crotch against his, squeezing his cock inside me lightly.

Behind me, I heard the telltale noises of Venom and Fray slobbering over each-other, locked in a passionate embrace. The host looked over at the scene and groaned, lifting his hips into mine so much his arse came off the sheets.

"Woah," I cautioned, trying to keep my balance with my hands still stuck behind me, feeling him shift inside me and rub against my erogenous zones. "I forgot how _good_ this feels."

He nodded silently in agreement, his hands working to lift me up. I obliged, raising on my legs only to lower myself back down. The friction was amazing after being plugged up by Fray for what seemed like ages, even though I'd only moved a few inches. An indulgent moan escaped from my mouth, my head tipping back and my eyes shuttering. The host dug the pads on his fingers into the meat of my flesh, urging me to go again.

I felt the host shift underneath me and opened my eyes. He had pushed himself up into a sitting position, pressing his chest against mine with me still impaled upon him. Venom's mask over the host's face had thinned to a thin sheet, showing me the mould of his face even if it was coved in jet black. Only his eyes and lips were fully uncovered, those #blue eyes that stared right into me and the plump pink lips that brought so much pleasure.

I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his softly, starting to slowly gyrate against him. He moaned, lips parting, and I swept my tongue across his bottom lip before capturing it between my teeth. I tugged on it gently and let it go, then captured it again.

While we were kissing our symbiotes watched us with interest, abandoning each other in favour of seeing the show. I felt Fray send little feelers to the host's head, intending to return the massage Venom had given me earlier, and then I felt something slither at my back entrance.

I broke my kiss with the host immediately, almost falling backwards in surprise. He steadied me, and Venom sheepishly petted my hair.

" **It's me** ," Venom said behind me. " **Do you want me to stop**?"

"No," I replied, a little breathlessly, "I just wasn't expecting it. Go ahead."

This time, I didn't jump when Venom probed my backside. Venom unstuck my wrists and I immediately moved them onto the host's shoulders to help keep my balance. I bobbed up and down over his crotch at a leisurely pace, even though his eyes begged me to stop torturing him.

Venom began with a barely-there thread infiltrating my anus. Once he was in, he started to pump goo inside, the little thread swelling in size and producing a delicious stretch. I arched into the host, a couple of profanities leaving my lips as Venom swelled inside me, filling my backside with what felt like a monstrously big phallus.

The host tucked his head into the crook of my neck as I squirmed on top of him, and he licked Venom's bite to distract me from the slight discomfort. It worked, sending my nerves into an overdrive of pleasure with the mixture of sensations.

 _Fray,_ I thought briefly, _is this safe to do? With the baby?_

 **As long as they're not planning on beating us around the stomach, no, ducky.** I felt Fray coil in my lower belly, forming a protective cocoon around the baby. **I will protect the little one.**

Nibbling the skin around the bite, the host flexed his hips into mine, grinding against my g-spot.

My hands clamped his shoulders for support when I started to ride his cock determinedly, each bounce of my arse taking me almost off of him before I sat back on his lap and he filled me entirely.

Venom left the black gooey phallus static inside me until I was almost about to come, then began to gradually twist it.

"Fuck _me_ ," I panted, eyes bugging as Venom suddenly pulled it out only to ram it back in, making me squeal and clench around the host. The host in turn made a low, guttural noise and reached under me to grab fistfuls of my arse, spreading my cheeks for Venom's ministrations.

My legs were now only supported my his forearms under my thighs, his muscles arms physically lifting me up and down when my own legs were like jelly. I'd known he was ripped, but he evidently lifted serious weights at the gym - it only served to arouse me more.

I could hardly find time to breathe with both holes being stuffed repeatedly. While the host's pace was uniformly fast, resolutely chasing ejaculation, Venom started out alternating with the host's thrusts so I was never entirely empty. When I was close to climax, however, he changed it up, timing them in unison so I was shoved full of cock all at once, producing an overwhelming number of sensations that soon triggered what felt like a fireworks show inside me.

Poor Mr Chen must have been so embarrassed by my moans, which I was sure could be loud enough to be heard in the restaurant downstairs. In the throes of my orgasm, however, scrambling to press as much of my hot skin to the host's, I didn't even give it a thought. My convulsions triggered his own orgasm, and I milked his dick hard, feeling hot come paste my walls.

The host's head fell heavily onto my shoulder, then his arms wrapped around me and pulled my torso down onto the bed so he could roll us over. He suspended himself over me to pull out, then collapsed with his head cushioned between my breasts.

Both of our chests were working hard to regain air after the physical workout, our breaths short and deep.

Fray fetched a flannel to put under my hips as his spunk began to ooze out of me. I let my fingers press lightly into his scalp, and a smile spread over my face as he moaned into my skin.

The first knock on the door was so quiet, we barely heard it over our heavy breathing. Fray hushed me, stilling my lungs temporarily to listen, and Venom must have done the same to his host because suddenly a deafening silence surrounded us.

There was another knock at my apartment door.

" **Are you expecting anyone**?" Venom asked quietly.

"No," I said. "I'll get it."

I made a move to get up off the bed, but a human hand on my shoulder stopped me. I glanced back in surprise as the host pressed my butt back down on the bed as he got up and stalked towards my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" I asked hurriedly, scrambling out of bed to follow him. "You're naked!"

They looked back at me critically. " **So are you**."

I snatched by bathrobe from the hook on my bedroom door, sliding my arms into it. They watched bemusedly as I covered myself.

"There." Another knock at the door sounded. " _I'll_ get it."

" **It might be the other symbiote** ," Venom cautioned, two black appendages snapping out and snagging the host's clothes from where they had been discarded earlier.

 **Let them answer, duck** , Fray soothed.

 _Alpha male asshole_ , I shot back. _We're not made of glass. We would be able to sense it if it was the other symbiote._

Venom gestured for me to get back in the bedroom, and grudginly I backed up. I peeked around the door to watch as the host unlocked the door and opened it up, Venom poised at his back to take over if need be.

"Hello, can I help you?"

I blinked at the gruff voice. It was slightly familiar, but I couldn't place it. Similar to a celebrity, perhaps? I could hardly believe it had come from Venom's host - or rather I could, because the rich baritone matched his muscled body well, but I couldn't believe he was speaking with me only a few meters away. I could even see that Venom had removed his mask, but from my angle I could only see the exposed plane of his cheek.

"Oh, hello," another voice said. "Is Rose in? My sister said she's very ill."

"She's in bed right now," the host said. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes, yes please. I bought her usual order from my restaurant - she missed it last week. Tell her it's from Mr Chen and I hope she gets better soon."

There was a pause. "Mr Chen?" The host said. "Your sister doesn't run the convenience store-?"

"She does. She's missing her best worker," Mr Chen joked, and I immediately felt guilty for shirking work so much. "We're all very concerned for her."

"Right. Yeah, well I just came over to get her some soup, but she'll probably appreciate the Chinese more than my cooking when she wakes up," the host joked. "Thank you, Mr Chen."

"Have a wonderful evening."

"You too!"

The host shut and locked the door and Venom covered his face again before he turned around, taking the box of Chinese takeaway to the dining table. I followed like a donkey following a carrot on a stick, inhaling the aroma of chicken and soy sauce.

Fray decided to make an appearance, her teeth clacking into place over my skull. Venom watched with interest as we tucked in, forgoing cutlery in favour of pouring it out of the tuppaware boxes and into our mouth.

" **Aren't you going to eat?** " Fray asked between mouthfuls.

" **When you are full,** " Venom replied.

_Let me talk to them._

Fray revealed half of my face and one arm, allowing me to push some of the food towards Venom.

"Don't be a martyr, you need to eat too," I said sternly. "I'm not having you treat me like glass just because I'm pregnant, alright?"

Venom slipped a feeler under the table. It nudged beneath my robe to press against and branch across my belly, which was slightly distended. " **But this is precious,** " he argued. " **And so are you.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is a big topic in this book. I hope I'm handling it right! Practice safe sex with consent and condoms y'all, and always clean your toys after each use!


	37. Power

Fray woke me up early the next morning. Peeling Venom off of me took a little longer than I had planned, but finally I managed to slip out of his clutches and get out of bed.

I left Venom and the host sleeping soundly in bed, creeping around to get dressed and deciding to just grab some lunch on the way to work.

No matter what Venom thought, I couldn't stay in the house for nine months. Mrs Chen had obviously been worrying about me, and I stifled a laugh - how could I have not drawn the link between the two Chen siblings before?

I left a note on the table and hoped Venom and his host wouldn't be too mad at me; then I realise that they would have no right to be mad for exercising my freedom.

 **Work is boring,** Fray complained. **You should take Venom up on his offer.**

 _I'm not some trophy wife,_ I replied as I closed my apartment door. _I want to pull my weight._

Fray poked my innards, making me cringe. **You don't weigh much. You need more muscle.**

I rolled my eyes, dodging a could of puddles on the sidewalk. _I mean I want to be self-sufficient._

 **It's not as if they're going to leave,** she groused.

_Well, I don't know. Does Venom's host want to be a dad? Is he twenty years older than me? He could just be a teenager. I won't know anything until he decides to trust us._

**Like you said, he must have good reasons. Less than two weeks to go.**

_Let's hope he has his shit together by then._

"Hi Mrs Chen," I greeted, entering the shop.

The woman beamed and pulled me in for a surprise hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you! Are you feeling better?"

"Nothing some rest and good food couldn't fix," I assured her.

She let go of me and patted my shoulder. "Good, good. I was getting worried you might have morning sickness!"

She'd said it as a joke, but I blanched even as I shook my head. "No no, just really bad flu," I insisted. "Has it been busy?"

"At times," she admitted. "Nothing I cannot handle. But I haven't done a stock check for a while, too busy with customers. Since I'm here, why don't you do that and I'll deal with the customers?"

I nodded, seeing a couple of near-empty shelves. "Of course."

***

Something about Rose's human scent - not the musky, symbiote-hormone smell, but her human one - was soothing. Eddie had noticed he slept far better in Rose's bed than his own. At first, he had thought it was a better quality mattress, but after some investigative work he had realised it was the combination of the scent of her plus the presence of her lithe body, like a cross between a hot water bottle and a human teddy bear that they could spoon.

Speaking of which, he couldn't feel her beside him. He groped blindly for her, his eyes still tight shut, and came to the conclusion she had already got up.

 **A while ago, by the smell of it,** Venom commented. **It only lingers in the bedsheets. I can't...** Venom trailed off and Eddie felt him stretch for the bedroom door. Eddie groaned at the light that spilled into the dark bedroom, throwing his arm over his eyes.

 **Get up,** Venom demanded. **She's not here.**

_Not here? Have you checked the bathroom?_

**Yes!** Venom dragged Eddie out of bed by the legs. determinedly. **Get dressed!**

"Maybe she went for groceries." Eddie rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I can text her and ask."

 **And reveal yourself?** Venom tugged Eddie towards the front door. **They could be kidnapped, or worse.**

 _Wait, there's a note on the table,_ Eddie said, clawing back control to go read it.

Venom growled, weaving between Eddie's ribs irritatedly. **We said we could provide. Do they not believe us?**

_They don't want to leech off of us, V._

**They're in danger at work! Fray is not strong enough to protect them against the new symbiote, they know that!**

_They have almost no scent anymore. He would have to put his nose to her skin to find her, and I doubt he goes around sniffing every woman he comes across._

**He might if she goes visibly weak if he is close...** Venom reasoned.

_That's true. She might also smell a bit like us if she didn't shower this morning._

Eddie froze suddenly, turning a thought over in his mind. "Fuck," he swore, grabbing his coat. "I've just realised: Mrs Chen's is the closest shop to our apartment. The other symbiote might actually still be right in the area... Looking for _me!"_

_***_

Fray was hungry, again. She let me know this very obnoxiously every thirty seconds. It didn't help that we had been counting, recording, and reorganising food for the better part of two hours. It made her bored. Not to mention, it made her hungry.

She eyed up the customers as they milled around us, commenting on their physiques and how tasty she expected them to be.

Her interest piqued when none other than Eddie Brock walked in the door - not least because he brought with him a cloud of cheap cologne so strong I fought the urge to gag.

 _No symbiote's going to get near him smelling like that._ I moved behind the shelves, out of sight and away from him, glad we didn't have any customers. Mrs Chen had left to get us both coffee, so it was just us two in the shop.

I hunkered down in the furthest aisle and focussed on piling packs of biscuits on the lowest shelf, hoping he would leave.

"Rose?"

No such luck. I turned my head, feigning surprise. "Eddie! Hi," I greeted, getting up off the floor.

 **He's looking better,** Fray commented, as we looked him up and down inconspicuously.

 _Had a shave at least,_ I agreed.

**Sure you don't want to keep him as a pet?**

_Fray!_

**What? I'm sure Venom wouldn't mind.**

I realised I'd been staring blankly at him while I spoke to Fray, and immediately apologised. Instead of being weirded out, however, he shrugged and continued the conversation like nothing was wrong.

"So are you working full-time again now?" Eddie asked. "Mrs Chen said you were ill."

I nodded and waved a dismissive hand, trying to be casual about attempting to clear the pungent vapours rolling off his body. "Yeah, I'm back full-time hopefully. Mrs Chen needs the help."

"Right," he said, drawing out the vowel as if me being back working was something he disagreed with. "Are you sure you're over it? No offence, but you look worn-out."

**Rude.**

"Really?" I pulled out my phone, using my camera to view the dark circles under my eyes. "Drat, you're right."

_I forgot to use my concealer this morning._

"You should ask for more time off," he encouraged. "Just a few days, to rest."

Little did he know, those weren't caused by fatigue - at least, not the temporary kind. No amount of sleep was going to get rid of my symbiote, so until then I'd look like a drowned and beaten dog when bare-faced.

I waved my hand again, desperately trying to get some clean air. I was convinced I wouldn't be able to smell anything else for a month. It was so thick I could taste the chemicals on my tongue. I would probably smell like cologne for the rest of the day.

He caught my gesture and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I broke a bottle in the drugstore and it went all over me," he explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I haven't been home to change yet."

"It reeks," I said, suppressing a cough. I gave him a watery smile and stepped back.

Laughing, he stepped back too. "I think I've stopped smelling it! Tell Mrs Chen hi and _you,_ " he pointed at me, "should ask for the afternoon off. To recoup."

I gave him a two-fingered salute as he left the store without buying anything. The idea that maybe he had come in to see if I was there crossed my mind, a slight fuzzy feeling arising in my chest before it was quickly beaten to a crisp by my common sense. I had a _boyfriend_ for goodness sakes. At least, I thought I did. The host counted, right?

The odour of Eddie's cologne lingered, to the point where Mrs Chen commented on it when she came back with two coffees. I didn't drop him in it, just said it was a customer. She propped open the door to get some airflow.

We took a quick coffee break, and Mrs Chen and I spoke about her brother and my illness. I admitted that I hadn't quite made the connection between the two Chens before, which made her laugh.

"So," She said conspiratorially, "he said your door was opened by a man when he visited."

Astonished, I almost snorted out my coffee, something she was sure not to miss. I knew Mr Chen might have asked about the host's presence, but somehow the idea of Mrs Chen finding out hadn't occurred to me.

"Yeah," I said lamely, wiping my mouth of coffee froth. "He's a friend. He bought me some..." I wracked my brain, trying to remember the host's story, "some food," I settled with.

"Mmhm," Mrs Chen replied, evidently not convinced. "A good friend?"

"A _very_ good friend," I confirmed, with too much zeal.

She didn't comment any more - I quickly turned the conversation to the shop, commenting on the lack of customers that day and the fact I was done with the restocking, except for the alcohol because I didn't know where it was stored. Her eyes lit up with understanding and she showed me a little cubby hole round the back, disguised perfectly so no one would spot it. Once I finished my coffee, I got straight to work.

It was a good job I did. No sooner than I had organised the bottles that were already on the shelves to ensure their labels were facing the front than Fray chirped a warning. Through the propped-open shop door, a tendril of that dangerous scent was curling through the air, making Fray shiver to life directly under my skin.

As he got closer, however, I could feel her shrinking back under the power he emanated. I sank down to my knees, not wanting to fall down like last time, and hoped he would pass by.

He didn't.

He stepped through the shop door, pausing to look around. I couldn't see him, but I was acutely aware of each noise, each vibration through the floor, each variation in the scent in the air.

_Can he smell us?_

**No. But don't let him get close. Keep the bite covered.**

I adjusted the scarf I had been wearing that day to cover it (it would have raised too many questions) and took a bottle of wine in hand, ready to pretend to be stocking if he came round the corner and saw me on the floor.

"What a nice place," he said - I recognised his voice from last time. His tone was measured and smooth, as if he had some background in theatrics.

"Thank you," Mrs Chen replied. I could tell she, even with her human senses, could sense something was wrong, but she held it together. For now.

"Are you the owner?" I heard footsteps as he approached the counter from the doorway, thankfully moving slightly away from where I was hidden.

"Yes I am."

I peered around the edge of the aisle. The man was tall, like I remembered, with curly ginger hair cut close to his head. He was wearing a suit, dark green with fancy black shoes.

 **Careful, ducky,** Fray warned.

"Well then, perhaps you could help me," he said amiably. "I've been informed that a man that I'm looking for frequents this shop. He goes by the name of Eddie Brock."

"Eddie? I haven't seen him in a while," Mrs Chen replied.

"Not in a while," he repeated. He feigned interest in the lottery tickets beside the counter, plucking one and placing it down on the counter harder than was necessary.

"That's five dollars. Would you like anything else?" Mrs Chen asked, after scanning the ticket through.

"Yes." His voice sweetened, leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

I got ready to defend Mrs Chen if necessary, poising a wine bottle to throw. It was a better weapon than nothing.

"Do you know where Eddie Brock May be staying? Only, he hasn't been in his apartment for two weeks and he's not been in work, either. I'm a concerned friend." I saw his cheeks stretch as he evidently smiled winningly at Mrs Chen.

I hadn't realised my arm was getting heavier. My hand had sunk down, and I placed the bottle down quietly, unable to hold it up any longer. I hated how weak this man made me feel. His mere presence made my muscles melt.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him at all," Mrs Chen lied. "I've been worrying too. Will you tell me when you find him?"

"Of course. If you'll help me."

"Help you?" She squeaked.

"Where at his usual haunts? Does he stay with friends? His ex-wife, perhaps?"

I ducked back under cover as he began to pace, in my haste knocking something off the shelf. I watched it in slow-motion as it teetered and began to fall.

Fray, with a burst of last-resort power, whipped up and grabbed the bag of rice that I had unstabilised, gently putting it on the floor before quickly retreating inside me.

_Thanks._

"I don't know," Mrs Chen said. "I don't know him that well. I see him on the news sometimes, though." She was trying to sound upbeat; she knew something was wrong.

"I'll ask again," the man said, his voice dropping a dangerous octave. " **Where is Eddie Brock?** "

Mrs Chen whimpered. The power surge in the room was incredible. I pressed my forehead to the floor and stuffed my fist into my mouth, stifling my cry of pain and the overwhelming urge to stand and tell him _he was here! Eddie Brock was right here not an hour ago!_

I was there on the floor for what felt like hours, though it must have only been minutes. A gentle hand touched my back and I heard Mrs Chen's concerned voice before the adrenaline waned and I blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you all for bearing with me over the last couple of days. I found out someone my family knows died of Covid-19 this week, so I've been supporting my parents through that. Take this as a warning.
> 
> Don't be irresponsible. You are directly responsible for the lives of everyone around you, everyone you pass on the street... Anyone who even breathes the same air. The World.
> 
> Thanks for coming to my TED Talk. :/


	38. Trust

**I can smell him** , Venom growled, as Eddie approached Mrs Chen's shop once again - Rose hadn't come home, like he'd planned, so he had decided to patrol the area.

_Is that cologne still working?_

**Yes. We stink** , Venom complained.

_Good. We can't go in there smelling like symbiote._

Venom pulled Eddie back into an alley, surging just under his skin. **He's in the shop,** he growled.

Eddie narrowed his eyes as made to walk out of the alley, but Venom stopped his legs. Making a low noise of frustration, Eddie mentally slapped Venom, knowing the symbiote could see his thoughts. _Rose might be in trouble!_

Venom emerged suddenly, pinning a struggling Eddie to the alley wall. " **She is more valuable to him alive. You must trust she won't let him get close enough to smell her**."

Eddie stared at Venom's toothy snarl, as if even the symbiote couldn't believe what he himself was saying. "We can take them," Eddie protested. "We killed Riot."

" **And it almost killed you. I cannot let a good host go** ," Venom reasoned. He caressed Eddie's cheek gently. " **We could reveal Rose if we go in**."

"So what do we do?" Eddie demanded. "Wait?"

" **We** ** _listen_** ," Venom amended. " **On top of the building. Let's go**."

Venom engulfed Eddie, his teeth clicking together over his head before they made one powerful leap, running up the wall and over the ledge onto the flat roof. They carefully picked their way over to the shop, then Venom retreated back inside Eddie to reduce their scent again.

Eddie crept to the edge and peered over at the shop front. The door was propped open, and the voices inside were easy to pick up with his enhanced hearing. He heard a man ask for Eddie's location, and only Mrs Chen's voice answering questions. Bless her heart - the old woman was protecting him. He just hoped it wouldn't get her killed.

He heard a whimper, then a screech. A tendril of blood red slime pulled the door shut, muffling the noises. Eddie got ready to jump down and help, but Venom stuck his hands against the roof.

 **Wait**.

 _It's not like you to be the cautious one_ , Eddie growled, faintly hearing Mrs Chen pleading with the man.

 **If he kills her, we can kill him** , Venom snapped. **I want to know why he wants us.**

After a minute or so the noises stopped, and a man emerged from the shop. Eddie glimpsed red hair and a clean-cut suit as the man retreated down the road, and they got ready to follow him, but a cry for help distracted him.

When he heard Rose's name being repeated frantically by Mrs Chen, both Eddie and Venom agreed they had more important things to attend to. Venom finally allowed Eddie to move, lowering them into the alley near the shop. Eddie rushed in, hearing Mrs Chen repeating Rose's name in concern.

He rounded the corner to see Rose apparently unconscious on the floor, with Mrs Chen bent over her and checking her pulse. He raced over, ignoring Mrs Chen's startled question, and cradled Rose's head in his hands while Venom snaked under Rose's clothes, checking her heart rate and breathing.

 **Just knocked out** , Venom confirmed.

Eddie realised he was staring intently down at Rose's slumbering face and glanced up at Mrs Chen, who was watching him and Venom in disbelief.

" **Hello** ," Venom greeted her, coming out of Eddie's shoulder. He conveyed his amusement about her fear to Eddie, privately.

"There's another alien," Mrs Chen gushed. "He was here-"

"We know," Eddie soothed. He looked the old woman over for injuries. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. I said I didn't know anything. He's looking for you, Eddie."

He set his mouth in a grim line as he glanced back down. He tucked a bit of hair behind Rose's ear absentmindedly. "I know."

Mrs Chen gestured at Rose. "You know her?" She asked curiously.

"We went on a few dates a while back," he admitted. "Things didn't work out." He quirked a smile. "She found someone else."

" **Eddie** ," Venom said. " **Let's take her home**."

"Yes, let her rest," Mrs Chen encouraged. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been ill for two weeks, and now she faints in the middle of the day." Worry seeped into her voice.

Venom lifted Rose's prone body into Eddie's arms. "She just needs to rest," he reassured. "Can I use your phone to call a taxi?"

"Of course." Mrs Chen got up. "You used too much cologne, Eddie. You stink."

"Broke the bottle." He shrugged wryly, adjusting Rose in his arms to cradle her more securely against his chest. Venom carefully picked up her arm from where it was dangling to lie it safely over her body.

They waited for Mrs Chen to call the taxi, watching Rose's face for signs of movement. Venom ran feelers over her chest, checking her vitals constantly.

When Mrs Chen was finished with the phone, she closed and picked the front door from the inside.

"Did this man see Rose, Mrs Chen?" Eddie called out.

"No," she replied. "Thank goodness. She must have hidden and then fainted, or else he would've heard her fall to the floor." She bustled back towards where Eddie stood, out of sight of the windows in the doors. "She was semi-conscious when I found her, but went straight out again."

Eddie nodded thoughtfully. _Think he overwhelmed her?_ he asked Venom.

 **Likely,** Venom agreed. **Can't let it happen again. Bad for the baby.**

Eddie widened his eyes, his gaze moving from her face to her stomach. He remembered what Venom had said, about a miscarriage being infinitely more traumatic for a symbiote because they are more attached to the baby than a normal human. _Is it alright?_

**Yes.**

_Good._

***

Fray surged over my body, seizing frantic control as soon as we woke. We sat up and threw the covers off.

We desperately needed water, and food. After a cursory sniff, we found we couldn't smell Venom.

We were in my apartment. There was a glass of water with some pills on the nightstand, and we swallowed it all greedily.

The shower was on. We still couldn't smell Venom. Or anyone else, for that matter. Nevertheless, the irregular beat of the water told us someone was using our shower. _A stranger_. We switched into high alert, creeping to the bathroom door.

After a count of three we turned the handle and barged in, bearing our teeth and snarling, and snatched back the shower curtain to reveal who was inside. We were met briefly by the image of the host's naked backside before Venom swept over his skin within a second, and they turned as one with their own teeth bared to face the intruder.

We stared at each other for a second.

Fray melted away from my skin, letting me stumble towards them. Shocked, Venom only just caught me when I tripped, and drew me into their chest.

" **Rose?** " Venom asked tentatively, as my shoulders began to heave with shaky sobs. I felt his feelers slide under my pyjamas, rubbing soothing circles over by back.

"Give me a _mi_ -minute," I said, burying my nose into Venom's smooth black chest.

There was still no smell. Why couldn't I smell anything? I should have been able to smell Venom clearly, he always gave off a uniquely symbiotic smell.

I slowly stopped crying. They must have been confused as to why I was sniffing all over their chest, because they gently fisted my hair and tugged my head back so they could look me on the eye.

" **What's wrong?** "

I averted my eyes, taking another deep breath. Still no scent. "I can't smell anything anymore," I admitted.

Venom's white eyes narrowed. " **What do you mean?"**

"I can't smell you. We thought there was an intruder," I explained. I rubbed at my forehead. "What- what _happened_?"

" **You were at work. You fainted.** "

I screwed my eyes shit and faceplanted his chest again. "The man."

" **Yes."**

"I think his symbiote came out," I mumbled. "So much power in one room. It was... Overwhelming." I paused and looked up quickly. "Mrs Chen?"

Venom petted my hair. " **Unharmed**."

I nodded and went back to hugging them.

" **You are getting wet,** " they rumbled, plucking at my sodden pyjamas. I hadn't even realised I was under the shower spray with them.

"They'll dry," I replied. I smiled a little into their chest. "You're comfy."

They laughed, teeth clicking. " **Comfy?** "

"Mm," I said, snuggling into their chest further.

 _Fray?_ I asked.

**Yes duck?**

_I feel weird._

**Your X levels are very high. To counter our adrenaline rush.**

_Oh. Is that bad?_

**No. They will take care of us.**

_What about... you?_

**I'll stay inside you. We need to conserve energy.**

_Mm._

My hands began to wander over Venom's back. He still hadn't retreated into his host. I focused on trailing my fingertips in swirls over the smooth, symbiotic slime, but soon travelled downwards until I had two handfuls of buttocks.

" **Rose!** " Venom chastised, stopping rubbing my back.

I giggled and squeezed his bum again. I bounced on the balls of my feet, rubbing my mound against him. In symbiote form, they were able to keep their sexual organs hidden within their crotch, so I was met with only smooth slime.

" **Rose,** " Venom warned, grabbing my hips to stop me moving. " **You need to rest."**

Venom probed the bite on my shoulder, perhaps hoping to shock me out of it, but it only served to excite me further.

I pouted up at him. "But I'm _horny_ ," I complained in a high voice.

" **Well Rosie has to go to bed,** " Venom said, catching my infantile tone and using his own authoritative one to counter it.

"Rosie wants her _hot milk_ first," I bargained, squirming against his hold.

I couldn't tell if they were irritated or interested. They stared down at me briefly before Venom's lips pulled into a grin.

" **Deal**."


	39. Stay *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ddlg request!  
> I'll admit I'm pretty inexperienced with this kink so let me know if I did it right!

Venom carefully peeled my soaked pyjamas off, leaving them in a pile in the corner of the shower. I angled my pelvis towards his desperately, rubbing up and down to encourage him to reveal his dick and shoot me full of hot white spunk.

They didn't. Venom dropped to his knees before me and licked the water from my belly, dipping into my bellybutton then traveling up to my neck, the furthest away from my needy cunt as he could get.

"Venom," I whined, as he teased around my bite, not touching it but stimulating it all the same.

" **What do you want? Tell us**."

"I want-"

He flicked his tongue against my left nipple, then lathed my entire breast before focusing intently on that one left nipple, licking and nipping it with his teeth. My head fell back against the tiles and I made a little noise of pleasure.

" **What was that**?" Venom questioned. " **We didn't hear you**."

"I want you to- oh, fuck!"

He bit my breast, this time hard enough to break the skin. He angled it so only a singular sharp tooth on his top jaw sank into my breast, just above my areole, by a few centimetres. My breast pulsed with fiery pain, which Fray soothed as she inwardly celebrated the extra claim.

He let go of my skin and tapped my nose. " **Little girls should not swear**."

"Sorry _daddy_ ," I countered.

My breathing was laboured with excitement as they growled. " **You should be resting** ," Venom said lowly, feeling my hair.

I leaned into his touch with a little sigh. "After," I demanded with a pout. "I want you to fuck me."

" **Language,** " Venom snapped.

My eyes bugged when he sent a black tendril flying at my face. In an instant he had invaded my mouth, swelling to a ball gag.

" **Much better,** ** _babygirl_** ," he chuckled. He fixed my limbs to the shower wall with cuffs of black goo, making me squirm against the coolness of the tiles.

" **Gonna talk care of you** ," Venom cooed at me, his hulking black mass looming over my head. I purred, sticking out my chest for attention, but he simply picked up the shower gel and poured a generous amount into his hand.

Several black tendrils dipped into the soap and began to rub my skin simultaneously. He directed the spray away from me as he lathered me up, his touches reverent but disappointingly chaste, focussed on cleaning only. He seeped behind me to clean my back and butt, giving my derrière a cheeky squeeze but not much else.

The hot water was heavenly on my needy body as they sprayed me down. I moaned as they angled it up between my legs, but it was only momentary as they moved on to rinsing off the rest of me.

I glared up at Venom petulantly as he finished cleaning me off. He grinned in response, hanging up the shower head.

" **You've gone into breeder headspace again** ," he observed as he massaged shampoo into my hair. He moved his face in close. " **You need a good** ** _feed_**."

I groaned, straining against his hold, trying to get closer to him. He licked up my neck wetly, making my toes curl. I offered my neck to him.

" **You're hungry for food, not sex** ," Venom reasoned. " **You're confused**."

I whined, directing my eyes down to his crotch pointedly as he rinsed the shampoo from my hair, careful to not get any in my eyes.

" **You eat, and then we will fuck after** ," Venom decided, squeezing the water out of my hair. " **Okay baby? We're going to feed you first**."

I nodded despondently and let them dry me off with a towel before Venom carried me to the kitchen and sat me at the kitchen table.

" **Stay** ," he said sternly.

He raided the fridge and cupboards, digging out a mix of meat and confectionery and bread. He piled it all on the table, but told me not to touch. I stared at it and my stomach began to rumble.

Finally, Venom came back. He lifted me out of the chair and sat me on his lap like a little girl. I went to grab the food, but before I could even touch it he snatched up my wrists and attached them to the table in front of me.

" **Bad girl. Let us feed you, okay**?"

I nodded mutely, and he removed the ball gag in my mouth. No sooner was my mouth empty before a piece of tender steak made it past my lips. I swallowed it whole.

My squeal of pain was piercing when Venom slapped my breast, zipping pain through my erect nipple.

" ** _Chew_** ," he insisted, holding another bite to my lips. " **Or I won't fuck you later**."

I sulked but obeyed anyway, dutifully chewing each piece before I swallowed it. Venom kept feeding me until he was satisfied that my belly was bloated nicely, even going so far as to bribe me to eat the last couple of mouthfuls.

I swallowed the last one and turned my head to look at Venom's face. "Can I- _ulf_!"

Venom stuffed my mouth with black slime again. He carefully nibbled my ear, feelers spreading over my body.

" **Little girls should be seen but not heard** ," Venom rumbled, nibbling my earlobe. " **Don't you agree, Rosie**?"

I grunted, angling my torso to rub my pussy against his legs.

" **Naughty girl**." Another slap, this one harder than the first. I yelped, squirming against him for more.

Venom rubbed my distended stomach, feeling it burble as I struggled to digest the mammoth meal. " **I think you need to sleep off all this food**."

I grumbled my distaste, rubbing my slick over his leg more desperately.

Another slap.

Venom seized my hips and picked me up, taking me to the bedroom, where he laid me down and tucked me in tightly. With a sigh, he returned my childish glare with a warning one of his own before removing the gag again.

"You said you would fuck me," I whined, wriggling like a stuck caterpillar under the sheets, unable to worm my way out.

" **We said later, Rosie. We didn't say** ** _when_** **later**." Venom grinned self-gratulatorially. " **Sleep. We will fuck all you want when you are feeling normal**."

"I am feeling normal!" Except for my sense of smell, but I wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

They stroked my hair. " **Sleep, then we fuck. That is our deal**."

I grumbled a few choice words and stared at the ceiling.

" **We'll be in the living room** ," Venom murmured to me. " **Find us when you're awake again**."


	40. Seduce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my days, We Are Fray is number 1 in #Marvel on Wattpad! What?!?!
> 
> I love you guys 💋
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy, this is a little bit of plot before the NSFW content next chapter!!

My head was pounding when I woke next. The clock said it was early morning.

The glass of water on my nightstand was full again, despite my memory telling me I had drunk it the night before. I blushed as the memory came into clear focus in my mind, all the way from breaking down in their arms to being spoon-fed like a child. Breeder-headspace, Venom had called it. Fray didn't know anything about it.

The other side of the bed looked slept in, a good indication that the host had slept beside me overnight. I mean, it was a given since it was the only bed in my apartment, but... the idea gave me warm fuzzies.

I pulled on some pyjamas and padded out into the living room/kitchen area. The host was busily typing on his laptop at the dining table, his back to me. It was disconcerting knowing that Venom was right there, yet I couldn't scent him at all. Nor could I smell the coffee that the host was sipping absentmindedly, or even the smell of shampoo in my freshly-washed hair. 

_Are we going to tell them about this?_ I asked Fray, referencing the lack of our sense of smell. _It could be a problem._

 **Wait a few days,** Fray said. **As long as we don't go out, we should be fine. If it stays...**

_Then we tell them. No need to worry them, right?_

**Right.**

Venom noticed my presence and waved at us from the host's shoulder.

" **Feeling better?** " Venom asked, a black tentacle snaring my arm to drag me towards them.

"Yeah," I replied, allowing Venom to loop up to settle his chin on my head.

Fray reached up and batted him on the head teasingly. " **Mind the drool** ," she chided.

" **We can wash again** ," Venom said, brushing against my bite to let us know exactly what would be happening if we took him up on his offer for a wash. I shivered.

Ignoring the antics of both symbiotes I focused on the host, who beckoned me to cross the last two steps towards him and look at his screen. I peered over his shoulder at the news article displayed, skim-reading it.

"You think the other symbiote did this?" I asked incredulously, after I read the short article. Fray was unnervingly quiet inside me.

He nodded solemnly. Venom, who had coiled down to settle over my shoulders like a biotic scarf, squeezed me gently. " **Show them the pictures** ," Venom demanded.

The host clicked onto his files, and I looked away out of courtesy as he navigated, not wanting to pry into any personal files. Venom gave me another squeeze when the host was done, to let me know it was safe to look.

The pictures were horrific. Blood, gore, intestines - they had all been shredded and strewn around the mangled bodies. A few bites had been taken from the bellies of each victim, imitating a wild animal's in the deep, mutilated pits where the mouthfuls had been taken from. Despite Fray's gorging on human flesh when we first started out together ten months previously, she certainly hadn't been one to waste precious food like that. All five of the victims were young women, as far as I could see.

"Could it not be wild animals?" I wondered aloud, glancing from the screen to the host and back again.

He shook his head, zooming in on a single bite on one of the victim's otherwise unharmed legs - unharmed, that is, apart from the fact that said leg had been ripped clean off, red high-heel still attached to the petite foot. There were too many teeth punctures to be the bite of an animal, and each tooth-mark was at a slightly different angle, size, and they were in an irregular pattern.

Symbiotes weren't designed to catch food with their jaws like earthly predators - they apprehended prey with their strength and speed and adaptable limbs, and had uneven teeth not to deal a killing blow to the neck, like in the animal kingdom, but to tear food into swallowable chunks.

" **What a waste** ," Fray said, just a little blob of silver on my arm with a mouth. It would have made me giggle if I wasn't looking at such harrowing images.

"When was this?" I asked.

Venom oozed from around my neck and back to his host. " **Last night. He's trying to draw us out**."

I started to nod, then paused. A frown crept onto my face as I realised what he had just said.

Fray was bold enough to say what I was thinking. " **Why you? I thought he was after that 'Block' man**."

 _'Brock',_ I corrected her gently. _Eddie Brock_.

**Shh, ducky, see what they say.**

The host blinked once, twice, then sighed. He broke eye contact with me to click onto a police report ( _surely that information isn't public already. Is he meant to report on it for the Globe, and that's how he got his hands on the official details and images so quickly_?). Venom watched his host for a few moments, and at first I thought he wasn't going to answer Fray's question, but then he looked back at us with his white eyes narrowed.

" **I'm sure he knows I'm here** ," Venom insisted, a slight edge to his tone. " **Maybe he saw us after Mrs Chen's, maybe saw a photo online. Could have found the remnants of a meal**."

" **Do you think he knows about Rose**?" Fray questioned.

Venom coiled around my fingers thoughtfully. " **We don't know** ," he admitted. He constricted around my hand to focus my attention on him, making me startle. " **But this is** ** _exactly_** **why we said not to go out**." His grip was harsh as he gave me a knowing look.

Internally, I agreed with him. My experience at Mrs Chen's had been frightening, to say the least. It was unfortunate that it had been on my first day back. Fray, unsurprisingly, also agreed that we should take every measure to avoid the new symbiote.

But I wasn't about to tell them that. I didn't know about the host, but I knew Venom would be insufferably smug. So I hummed a non-commital note and breezed towards the kitchen without a word, looking lighter on my feet than I felt.

My first port of call was the sink for more water. Fray grabbed me a glass from the cupboard and I drank three glasses before filling it again and setting it on the side.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked over my shoulder.

" **A few bites** ," Venom said, watching me closely.

I took that as confirmation that they wanted some too, and started off some pancakes from the batter mix in the fridge.

 **They were being evasive** , Fray informed me. **Something happened that they don't want to tell us.**

I swished the butter in the pan, waiting for it to bubble so I knew the pan was hot enough. _Think they met the other symbiote and don't want us to know about it?_

**Maybe.**

I glanced back, seeing that Venom had disappeared into the host and the host was looking at his laptop again.

**Perhaps we should use persuasion, ducky.**

I turned back to the frying pan and poured in some batter. _They didn't tell us when you asked, what makes you think they'll tell us if we ask again?_

Fray moved from my ribcage through to my lower back. **Seduction. Like in those movies you watch.**

_The spy ones? They're imaginary, Fray-_

I sunk my teeth into my bttom lip as Fray hiked up my pyjama shorts by the belt, wedging the soft flannel between my buttocks and, to my horror, revealing the underside of my butt cheeks.

 **Bend over a little** , Fray instructed.

_Are you sure about this?_

**They promised us sex, so we get sex** **_and_ ** **secrets.**

I stuck my butt out a little, arching my back subtly to give it more definition. The wedgie was desperately uncomfortable. I was sure I must look ridiculous, fabric stuck in the cleft of my arse and with half of said arse hanging out, too...

I slid the first pancake onto a plate and, under Fray's guidance, sauntered over to them to deliver it and the toppings to the table.

"Eat it while it's hot," I advised, setting the plate beside them.

The host nodded in thanks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 _Two can play at that game_. I moved back to the stove and started off another pancake, pretending to bend over to look in the bottom drawers of the kitchen, to try to reveal _my_ bottom in _my_ drawers.

No such luck. Venom and his host were in deep conversation, if the host's glazed expression was anything to go by. They wouldn't notice me even if I started shitting golden eggs.

I gave them the final pancake and felt a little proud as I watched Venom eat it in one go.

" **I like these** ** _pan_** **-cakes** ," Venom told me, looking up to grin.

Fray oozed under my top and slid under my breasts, pushing them up. When she tweaked my nipples - enough to make me choke on a gasp - I whipped back to face the frying pan, intending on cleaning up to hide my reddening face.

_Fray! You could have given me some warning!_

She laughed impishly. **Where's the fun in that?**

I busied myself at the dishwasher, bending over to load up the used plates. _If you want me to play ball with this plan, we need to work together._

 **Fine** , she replied, ending with a chuckle.

I found out why when I bent over to put the spatula in the dishwasher. A hard crotch bumped my bottom, eliciting a surprised squeak from my lips. I tried to straighten up, but Venom gripped my hips to keep me doubled over.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, seeing black-covered legs from between my knees. Venom had taken over.

" **You look like a tasty snack** ," Venom growled above me, his grip growing harsher.

 ** _Seduce_** , Fray urged.

I pressed my butt backwards, glancing over my shoulder to look up at him. "Oh, you want _desert_?" I practically purred. "Just after breakfast? That's not very traditional, is it?"

Venom growled, and a smirk lifted the corner of my mouth.

_Hook, line, and sinker._


	41. Confess *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of symbiote chit-chat in this one, hope it's not too difficult to understand.

Venom picked me up and pressed me to the wall, lifting my legs onto his shoulders.

"Venom!" I yelped, breaking character for just a moment as my head almost hit the ceiling. I had to bend my head, my shoulders braced against the ceiling, to fit beneath it.

His long, lavish tongue teased my exposed thighs, smearing saliva over my skin. Two thread-like feelers extended to the crotch of my pyjama shorts and rent the seam with a harsh tear, opening me up to his intense gaze.

 _When does the seduction start_? I asked Fray.

**In a moment. Orgasm first, then I'll take over.**

I looked down as Venom's tongue began to burrow into me. _Shouldn't be too hard!_

I clamped down against his tongue with pleasure but he forced it in anyway, his dangerous teeth coming to rest against my labia, one bite away from mutilating my sex. I closed my legs over his head, my hands scrabbling for purchase on his scalp when he started to slowly tongue-fuck me, the tip of his tongue tickling my cervix every time he slid the sinuous muscle into my body.

He curved and curled and twisted his tongue against my erogenous zones, finally finding my g-spot and exploiting it until he had to send up two black limbs to support me so I didn't collapse off of his shoulders when my climax left me limp like a ragdoll.

_Fray?_

**Wait.**

Venom retracted his tongue, leaving my pussy dribbling with his drool and my juices, and abruptly let me drop from his shoulders. I shrieked but needn't have worried; he caught my waist an lowered me the last inch to the floor.

 **Strip** , Fray instructed, **on the way to the bedroom. Go.**

 _I might fall over,_ I said, referencing my post-orgasmic muscle weakness.

**I've got you.**

Playfully shoving Venom away, I broke out of his grip and sauntered towards the bedroom, swaying my hips with each step. Fray surged into my calves to steady my legs, allowing me to hook my fingers into my waistband and ease the material past the swell of my buttocks, letting them fall to the floor before I stepped out of them and then pulled off my top. I didn't dare glance back.

Cat-walking into the bedroom, Fray directed me to move out of line of sight next to the door.

_Sure about this?_

**We'll be in control, don't worry.**

_Isn't it unfair to the host_? I asked as Fray overcame me. We licked our lips.

**Why? All's fair in love and war, you told me that.**

_Touché_.

Venom entered the bedroom, eyes immediately searching for me. We watched him amusedly for a second, seeing him sniff the air, and then Fray dropped us from the ceiling.

Venom startled, opening his mouth to roar at his attacker but we were expecting it and stuffed his mouth with silver slime. We took advantage of their confusion and pulled Venom to the bed, shooting silver appendages at the wall to help us heave him there. Once Venom was on his back on the bed his eyes widened with realisation, but we simply grinned and stuck down his limbs with silver cuffs of Fray's goo. Of course, being a symbiote himself this didn't make any difference to if they weren't tied up, but it helped to set the mood.

Venom looked to have half a mind to take over control of the situation, so we straddled his chest, butt facing his face, and bent over to swallow his cock.

We went straight down on him, sliding the thick rod down our throat. They lifted their hips involuntarily, pushing the last inch into our mouth.

We used our long tongue to pump the base of the shaft while Fray manipulated our throat to massage the head of it without us even needing to bob up and down on them. They seemed to enjoy it, if the black hand keeping our head down was anything to go by.

Our position, sucking cock with our arse towards Venom's face, was a purposeful one. As we suckled their length Venom brought our hips down and latched onto Fray's silver pussy once more, pushing his tongue up past where Fray's silver overlay adhered to my skin, sliding up to flick against my cervix deliciously.

We moaned around their cock, the stimulation of the vibration making them thrust feverishly into our mouth. Everything was hot and wet; strands of symbiotic goo stretched between our bodies as Fray and Venom tried to pull each other deeper into our 69 position.

Venom pulsated slightly in our throat and we paused, settling back further onto Venom's tongue before we reared up to put our full weight on his face, his cock slipping with an audible pop from between our lips. Sharp teeth nipped our labia in retribution, Venom's way of showing his distaste at the fact that we had stopped.

Fray slapped his thigh with a feeler and we nestled more squarely on Venom's face, grinding down. " **We come first,** " we demanded, digging our fingers into their hips to stabilise ourselves as the pleasure mounted.

Venom doubled his efforts, thrusting his thick, slimy tongue as deep as it would go, twisting and pressing against our inner muscles which clamped down in gratification. Periodically he retracted his tongue fully, swallowing the traces of my cream then invading again, fresh saliva pasting my throbbing core and dribbling back onto his face and down my inner thighs.

As Fray sensed our climax she peeled away from the front of me, exposing my face and stomach as she surged forwards and grabbed Venom's dick, encircling it and giving it a few strong downward tugs.

Below me, Venom accidentally bit the meat of my thigh as he and his host climaxed. Ropes of come splattered over me and my exposed chest.

I clamped my eyes shut and felt my own waves of pleasure cresting, that tiny bit of erotic pain pushing me over the edge. I writhed, my pussy clamping down on Venom's prehensile tongue while Fray milked their cock, bringing them to a second successive orgasm and pasting my front with their fluids yet again.

Below me, Venom retracted his tongue and lapped at my swollen labia, cleaning out the traces of my arousal. We let him, Fray giving me a moment to catch my breath.

Once we didn't sound like our lungs might collapse, Fray took over once more. We turned around and straddled their chest just above their softening cock.

" **So,** " Fray said, peeling away from my chest and face to give them a good look at how Fray's feelers were massaging their sticky come over my exposed breasts. They groaned and shifted below us at the sight. " **Do you have anything to confess?** "

" **Confess?** "

" **Mm. Do you have** ** _anything_** ," Fray said, " **to** ** _confess?_** "

Venom looked to me in confusion, and Fray chose that moment to probe my back entrance, tugging my head back by my hair at the same time. I whined, squirming over Venom's chest, inadvertently smearing my juices all over him.

Fray began to stimulate all of my nerves at once from the _inside_ of my body, bringing my orgasm to a head in the course of a few agonising seconds.

 _Fray! What are you_ doing _?_

I was twisting and thrashing now, Fray restraining me. I felt her rub at my clit and I cried out.

" **Rose?** " Venom's face curled up on a long neck to face me, looking concerned.

"It's Fray-" I gasped, trying to find friction against my clit on his chest. He was so slicked up that my pussy just slid over him, practically frictionless. I groaned in frustration - Fray kept my arms pinned back.

" **We don't understand! What have we done?** " Venom whipped out to grab Fray's head, but she melted through his hands and back onto me, only to reform her head on my other shoulder.

" **You're hiding something from us. About the other symbiote.** "

" **What is there to hide?** "

" **Did you see it?** "

Venom hissed. " **A part of it. It was red.** "

 _Like the host's hair. Fray, stop this and let me climax! I thought we were meant to be denying_ them _!_

**Men have weaknesses, ducky. Women.**

_This is not a Bond movie!_

**Beg.**

_What?_

**Beg, out loud. Make it sound painful.**

_We'll regret this,_ I warned her.

**All's fair.**

I moaned and gasped, making a show of struggling against Fray. " _Please_ ," I wheezed through open-mouthed panting for breath, "help me!"

Venom reached for me and Fray immediately batted him away.

He growled dangerously. " **Stop it,** " he instructed. " **Can't you see? You're hurting her!** " He tried to reach between my legs to give me relief, and Fray smacked away each feeler he shot at me.

" **So? She's my host to play with.** " Fray laughed shrilly, as if mad.

 _I hope you know what you're doing_ , I told her, seeing Venom bare his teeth.

" **I thought you had settled,** " Venom snarled. " **I thought the hormones produced this psychotic behaviour!** "

" **Sometimes, a little pain means a little pleasure,"** Fray purred, stretching my anal sphincter as she spoke. I let out a high shriek at the sudden intrusion, even more so when she began to slide home a silver phallus of slime.

"Shit, fucking _fuck_ ," I spewed, feeling my orgasm start, but Fray snatched it away from me by stopping the movement. I sobbed in ultimate frustration. "Please, I need it! Oh, please let me come!"

_This is beyond a joke!_

**You're doing so well ducky, just a little more...**

" **Fray,** " Venom warned.

" **She's my host,** " Fray intoned carelessly.

Venom snapped out and seized Fray in seven different places, grabbing every appendage she formed in a show of speed and strength that I hadn't seen before. A single feeler brushed several stray hairs from my face where my head was exposed.

" ** _Mine_** **,** " Venom replied, getting up close to Fray's face.

She let him, a smirk curving her toothy mouth. " **Really? What are you going to do about it?** "

" **Don't try me. We could force you out if we wanted.** "

" **She'd die without me.** "

" **I can body-share until we fix it.** "

_Fix what?_

Fray's tongue slithered out of her mouth to lick Venom's neck seductively. She didn't answer me. " **That's not very nice,** " she murmured. " **I thought you** ** _liked_** **me.** "

Venom paused. " **We do..?** " His eyes glazed a little, evidently talking to his host, then snapped back into focus. " **We would do anything to protect you. Both of you. Even if we had to split you to do it.** "

" **Aw,** " Fray cooed, moving one of our hands to our chest. We scraped up a finger full of gloopy sperm and brushed it across my lips and into my mouth, turning Venom's attention to me. " **Sounds like you're** ** _in love_**."

 _Fray, what the fuck are you doing?_ My chest was heaving with the exertion of my pounding heart, edging so close to the precipice of my climax but not quite there - yet. _This wasn't the plan! We were mean to be getting info on the symbiote, remember! Not a love confession!_

"D-don't," I said breathlessly, "you don't have to answ-"

I squawked a choked noise as Fray shoved my arse full of slime in one powerful thrust, catapulting me into a heavy orgasm that had me screaming into the hasty black slime ball that Venom had stuffed into my mouth to hide my impassioned ecstasy from the neighbours.

" **Have you anything,** " Fray repeated coyly, as I came down from my high, " **to** ** _confess_** **?** "

Venom scowled as he carefully cradled my lolling head. " **Fine. We love you.** "

 _Well_ fuck _me!_

Fray only laughed inwardly at my astonishment. **I was trying to get them to spill their identity to you, but a confession works too. Wait until you find out who the host is!**

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. _What the fuck? You_ know _?_

**I peeked.**

_Who?_ I demanded, my brain thinking a mile a minute. _I thought we shared thoughts? They trusted us! Who is it? Wait! Don't tell me, I don't want to know!_

**We share most thoughts. I can feel all of yours. You... cannot feel all of mine.**

_So what else are you hiding?_

**Nothing. Oh, the baby's a girl by the way.**

_Nice to know! Jesus, Fray, really? You tell me_ now _?_

**Go on, tell them too!**

"Fray wants to to tell you it's a girl," I said tiredly.

Venom cocked his head.

"The baby," I elaborated, and we patted our belly. "It's a girl."

Venom's snarl morphed into a triumphant grin and he spread over our stomach. " **A** ** _girl_** **,** " he marvelled.

"Anything else to say before Fray starts edging me again?" I asked quickly, desperately wanting to stop and snuggle.

" **Nothing.** "

"Good. Fray has not gone mad, by the way. It was an extraction tactic."

Fray sank back under my skin for protection from Venom's wrath and I fell forwards onto his chest; I hugged his broad frame and nuzzled into him. Covering my back with a net of black, Venom held me close and then he too melted away so my cheek was pressed to the host's t-shirt-covered chest.

" **We guessed it was. We have nothing to hide except our name, for now. You have our word."**

"I believe you," I muttered.

Venom carefully rolled me on my side on top of the host. I felt a wetness on my chest, and realised that they were sponge-bathing my front, which was shiny with their combined ejaculate.

" **Sleep. Later we will hunt and bring food for the little one."**

"Sounds good," I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people hate authors notes but we're doing them anyway. Just be glad I don't stick them halfway through the chapter! XD
> 
> As a little anecdote, I told them I had 100k views on a fanfiction and my dad told me I should show it to a publisher to show what I can do. I struggled so hard to keep a straight face! 😂  
> Just hoping he doesn't encourage me to pursue that! 😳😜
> 
> Anyways, glad you're enjoying it and I'm thinking WAF is going to have 60-ish chapters so we're 2/3 the way through!


	42. Soft

Eventually, the host had to get out of bed and get on with his work. I reluctantly followed, and with nothing else to do I set about catching up on my household chores. I'd been neglecting the cleaning, and after dusting the surfaces, bleaching the kitchen sink and disinfecting the worktops, I turned to doing my laundry - particularly my bedsheets, which were smothered in dried love-juices. _Lovely_. At least I didn't have to deal with the smell of cleaning fluids since I still couldn't smell anything.

Fray and Venom had enormous fun with my knickers. Fray, infinitely bored with such mundane tasks, realised she could ping the elasticated underwear at the back of the host's head, which resulted in an embarrassing situation where the host was confusedly holding my Spiderman-themed boyshorts, which Venom snatched and pinged back at Fray. Venom must have been bored of whatever the host was typing on his laptop, since he teamed up with Fray to design an elaborate game in which my underwear served as the frisbee they passed to one another across the living/dining area.

I let them get on with it, happy that Fray was no longer grousing about her boredom.

I stuffed the laundry in the washing machine then checked my phone. A few messages from Mrs Chen to check if I was alright, and a photo from my parents in Madrid. Once I'd replied to my parents and reassured sweet Mrs Chen that I was still alive, I set about cleaning the bathroom. Fray, who struggled to maintain stretching to the bedroom door to continue her game, decided to help me, if only to get it done faster.

I was halfway through scrubbing the grout on the floor tiles when the host popped his head into the room.

" **We're** **going to get lunch,** " Venom explained. " **Do you have preferences?** "

I glanced over my shoulder as I swept my hair out of my eyes with my forearm. "A baguette would be-"

" **Tender,** " Fray interrupted. " **But strong. A healthy male would be good.** "

My horrified expression must have been telling. Venom chuckled and made a hasty exit to avoid getting a taste of the tongue-lashing that Fray was getting in my head.

 **We** ** _need_** **it,** she whined. **We're eating for two now!**

_It's a human baby! She doesn't need to eat humans!_

**_We_ ** **do!**

_It's still cannibalism!_ I ranted. _Technically! She eats what I eat. If I eat human, so does she!_

**Then she will be very strong.**

I huffed, throwing down my scrubbing brush in annoyance. It clattered across the tile before I realised I still needed it because I wasn't done scrubbing. _Ugh_. _You're impossible!_

 **I'm** ** _hungry,_** Fray corrected. **So are you.**

As if on cue, my stomach gurgled miserably, lamenting my strict four-pancake policy from that morning. I'd read online about mothers packing on the flab during pregnancy and struggling to get rid of it afterwards, so I'd decided to be reasonable about my portions. Cravings were the main culprit, apparently, but I hadn't experienced anything severe yet - unless the craving for meat counted, of course, but that was because of Fray.

 _Fine,_ I agreed grudgingly. _But we're not eating too much..._ human _. I'll go to the butchers and get more offal tomorrow._

 **Venom won't bring back much,** she reassured me.

***

Venom brought back a fully-grown man. Fray oozed out over my skin and engulfed me in her excitement, and we practically pounced as soon as we saw the blood.

After fending us off, Venom literally ripped out the dead man's organs and hand-fed them to us while we ate with complete abandon. On _my_ floor. In _my_ apartment. It was almost enough to make me sick.

It _was_ satisfying though. Warm, wet, and so very _delicious_. Venom licked up the blood that dribbled onto our chest in a weirdly erotic gesture, still feeding us the tenderest titbits between his own ripping mouthfuls. I let Fray take over and dulled my senses to the bloodbath.

Venom - or perhaps, the host - had at least had the good sense to conduct this meal in the kitchen, and had laid the body out on a binbag again. It was just as well, since bloodstains on the carpets would have raised a lot of questions with my landlord.

I wondered idly if the host shared my utter revulsion of the symbiotes' diet. Despite how much I craved it, it was still only biology - I could consciously override that by supplementing more meat into my diet and resisting the cravings for longer, thus reducing the human flesh required.

Perhaps Fray could act more as a vampire and just drink blood to sustain herself? Though even if she could, I didn't think she would, even for my sake. And Venom... Seeing him punch his hand through a dead man's rib cage to pull out a bloody red heart and offer it to Fray was like some demented horror show. I didn't think he'd give it up either.

It was actually mildly scary to see Venom like this. He and his host were my lovers - they made me breakfast and shared my shower and were wildly overprotective, and, dare I say, loving. It kind of felt like I had an actual boyfriend, albeit a highly unusual one who could have triple-penetrative sex with me. It just served as a reminder that Fray and Venom were actual aliens, without human societal rules and morals, and with very _lethal_ potential.

There wasn't a speck of blood anywhere when they were done. Venom crumpled the slobbery binbag and put it in the bin, and as Fray receded beneath my skin I sat on the floor with my back against the cupboard and cradled my bloated stomach.

I wasn't entirely sure how the symbiotic relationship worked with us both sharing one body, but I never seemed to bloat as much as would be expected from eating half a full-grown man. I wondered if we digested most of it super-quickly while we ate to fuel us, and the rest was kept in my stomach to sustain Fray until her next human meal. I would have been fascinated to get my hands on an MRI machine: a scan could monitor my insides to work out exactly what happened when we ate. Alas, my interest was stumped by Fray's aversion to high frequencies.

Venom laid on the floor and put his head in my lap like an overgrown puppy, seemingly sensing my pensive mood.

" **Okay?** " He asked, reaching out to rub my belly.

It burbled under his touch, making me huff a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Just digesting," I replied easily, patting his head.

Venom nodded and oozed back under his host's skin, leaving only the mask of black in place, with the host's lips and eyes exposed. The host watched my face intently, as if looking for something.

I began to play with his hair. I started by carefully sifting through it, progressing to weaving deeper and then finally pressing my fingertips into his scalp. He groaned softly as I began to draw little circles with my fingers, ever so slowly moving around his scalp.

His eyes shuttered and I smiled down at him. He seemed nice, from what I'd seen and knew about him. A sucker for massages, apparently. But who wasn't? Just as protective as Venom, caring, a gentleman who asked for consent. Anyone who bothered to ask their partner for consent when they weren't sure was definitely worth their weight in gold, I had decided.

Plus, he was fucking sexy. I could eat off of his washboard abs and his arms were like my thighs. From what I could see of his face he was very attractive, and that rich voice had sent shivers down my spine.

Which then made me feel a little inadequate. Fray had always been on at me about my lack of muscle. Frankly, trying to balance a full-time job as a mad scientist and then juggling being a host, struggling to come to terms with my new alien joyrider, and also trying to keep myself afloat with the blight of the Life Foundation in my CV barring me from any well-paying jobs... Yeah, no time for the gym, I'd been trying to keep myself _alive_.

Still, I wasn't wearing any makeup and I barely did my hair. It kind of hadn't felt important until now, since the host was a faceless being and Venom obviously didn't care about what I looked like.

Now, I was questioning myself. I should've made myself look better; I probably looked like a hobo. This guy was going to be my baby-daddy. Eventually, could he...? To ensure our daughter wasn't a bastard child, would he...?

 _Oh god._ Did Venom's love confession extend to his host? I wracked my brains to try to recall his phrasing.

 **He said** ** _we_** **,** Fray supplied helpfully.

_Well fuck._

**I want to throw the flowers at you.**

I deepened the massage, earning a satisfied grunt from the host.

 _Why flowers?_ I asked, confusion colouring my tone.

**At your human mating ceremony.**

I almost choked on my own saliva. _Marriage?!_

**That is what you were just thinking about, no? I want to throw the shredded flowers.**

_You can't be a bridesmaid! You would be the_ bride _!_

I realised I had stopped massaging him, and he opened one eye questioningly. I gave him a quick smile and continued.

 _And anyway, we don't even know each other,_ I told her gently. _You have to know someone for at least a year before you get married, in my opinion. We've only known them for a few months._

**Oh.**

_If I ever do get married, you can help me fit into my dress,_ I offered. _And there's always a huge cake afterwards._

 **I will help you eat it!** she confirmed excitedly.

At some point, the host fell asleep in my lap. When my legs started to lose feeling, Fray helped me carry him from the kitchen to the bed, and I tucked him in gently, resisting the urge to curl up beside him and sleep the day away, and got on with my chores, like cleaning the oven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A literal soft chapter for you all. Slightly different tone here but there's so much more to a relationship than sex and I wanted to convey that.
> 
> Speaking of marriage, what's going on with Anne? ;)
> 
> Stay safe, I hope you're doing okay <3


	43. Problematic

Venom was getting insecure. Eddie could feel it in the way Venom fidgeted around his intestines, and watched Rose and Fray almost obsessively. It had been two days since Venom had outed his feelings, and they didn't know if _she_ realised she hadn't said it back yet.

Eddie still wasn't sure if what Venom had said applied to him, too. Anne and Dan's RSPV wedding invitation was still pinned to his fridge at home, and he knew the days were counting down. How long did he have left to change Anne's mind? Did he even want to anymore?

Aside from his increasingly angsty symbiote, the Daily Globe was being less accepting of his prolonged work-from-home arrangements - they wanted a doctors' note. Hospitals in general were a bad idea with Venom, considering the proximity to the high-frequency scanning equipment, so Eddie was planning on going back full-time next week. He hoped the scare with the red symbiote at Mrs Chen's shop would be enough to make Fray stay put inside while they were out, because god knew he didn't want to have to chase her halfway across the city for her own safety. He felt a little bad for keeping Rose inside until Venom reminded him how weak she became in the other symbiote's presence (" **what if he realised what she was and used her?** ").

Not to mention, the red symbiote was apparently after him, Eddie, specifically. He didn't know what to make of that. The situation was... _Problematic_ , to say the least.

Venom often commented on the movement of people in the stairwell whilst Eddie worked at the kitchen table; there were two apartment levels above Rose's, so there was intermittent footfall outside her door. It also constantly smelled faintly of Chinese food due to the shop on the ground floor.

It was for this reason that Eddie didn't immediately ackowledge it when Venom commented that A) there was someone outside, and B) it smelled very strongly of food. He did, however, acknowledge it when he heard the knock on the door.

Rose perked up from where she had been streaming videos on the sofa and looked from the door to Eddie. "Who is it?" she asked. Which concerned him, because it meant she couldn't smell that it was someone she knew.

" **Stay down,** " Venom instructed.

She grudgingly slid from the sofa and onto the floor, out of sight.

Someone knocked on the door again and Venom whipped his attention back around, a growl beginning to grow in his chest. Eddie felt Venom pushing to come out.

_Hold on, V. Let's see who it is before we Hulk out on them._

Venom reluctantly sank back under Eddie's sskin. Eddie opened the door abruptly, hoping to have the edge on whoever was out there, but to his surprise it was Mr Chen, the man who had called on Rose before. He looked equally surprised to see Eddie standing there, but this quickly morphed into a friendly smile as he held out the crate of food that he was holding.

"I thought Rose might appreciate this," Mr Chen said. "I heard she still wasn't well."

"No, she isn't," Eddie agreed. "Thanks for the food."

"I also came to say the water's going to be shut off for three days for maintenance work," he said apologetically. "I've been told it could be longer if they have any problems."

"Oh," Eddie said lamely. "What do they expect u- _her_ \- to drink, then? And wash with?"

Mr Chen shrugged. "I'm staying with my sister until its done. I'm having to shut the resturant, too."

"The council push their luck around here, don't they?" Eddie said, leaning on the doorframe. "It's almost scandalous."

"It happens every couple years," Mr Chen said, waving an airy hand. "They just replace broken pipe with bad quality pipe and they expect it to last. Anyway, I'll leave you to enjoy your evening."

Eddie nodded his head and held up the box in a kind of salute. "Thanks for the food."

Venom quickly covered Eddie's face as soon as he shut the door.

Rose peered over the back of the sofa. "This is the second time in a year they've done this to me," she complained. "I'll have to get some bottled water tomorrow." She scrambled to her feet and headed to the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

" **Yes,** " Venom said. " **Beer. Please.** "

"Coming right up," she replied cheerfully.

They tucked into the Chinese while they watched some chick flick. Rose then curled into his side, her head on his shoulder, and stayed pretty much in that position until the end of the film, to the point where they thought she had fallen asleep.

" **Rose,** " Venom cooed, rocking her arm.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Venom patted her hair. " **Nothing. We had an idea.** "

"Oh?" She nuzzled into him slightly, even as he muted the credits. "What's that?"

" **You should come live with us until the water comes back.** "

Tilting her head to look up at him, her eyes blew wide. "Seriously? But what if I see something that tells me who you really are? What if I see a photo, or the mail?"

" **We'll sort it out.** "

"I don't want to put you out..."

" **You won't. We've been staying with you for weeks.** " Eddie squeezed her shoulder reassuringly while Venom spoke.

"Well..." She fought free of his grip so she could sit up and look at them properly. "If you're sure. You're not indebted to me or anything."

Venom tilted his head, tongue lolling. They saw her gaze snap to it and Venom grinned. " **We want you to be comfortable.** "

"Thank you." She leaned over to kiss Eddie and laughed when Venom, for lack of a better word, _pouted_. "You can kiss _Fray_. I'll choke on your tongue!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I love the Hulk? Yes, yes I do.
> 
> I was gonna have Venom cheekily suggest there was a way for Rose to repay he and Eddie for their hospitality *wink wink* but... I didn't. That's blackmail, no matter what stage of a relationship you're in (unless you mutually consent to engage in roleplay, of course).
> 
> Stay safe y'all and stay tuned for *dun dun duuuunn!!* the Reveal. And Cletus - we shan't forget him either!!!


	44. Boyfriend

  
The host and Venom went out the next morning to tidy up their apartment and clear it of any obvious indications of the identity of the host. I tried not to feel offended - of course he wanted to protect his identity, especially if the new red symbiote was after Venom. I was subdued all the same, which wasn't helped by the silence in my apartment; I'd grown used to the tapping of the keyboard as background noise. The silence unsettled Fray too, and I had caught her red-handed a couple of times when she was poised to bat objects off shelves and tables like a cat, just to make some noise.

They were only going to be a couple of hours. I realised that I'd run out of milk, and the tap only honoured me with a dribble of brown-ish liquid before the pipe coughed and the water that had been sitting in the pipes ran out.

 **We're thirsty,** Fray complained, writhing around my stomach.

 _Stop that,_ I told her sternly.

 **Sorry.** She paused. **We're** ** _thirsty_** **.**

_I know. It's only a couple of hours._

**_Now_ ** **, duck. It might hurt the baby!**

I frowned, rooting through the cupboard to see if there was any bottles of soda left over. _Everything could hurt it, according to you._

 **It could!** She insisted. **It** ** _will_** **.**

I found a single bottle of milk with some liquid sloshing in the bottom. The best before date was a few days back. When I took the cap off to give it a sniff, I realised my sense of smell was still MIA and threw the bottle away. _Better safe than sorry._

 **That woman sells water in her shop,** Fray commented. **It's not far.**

"They said not to leave," I said irritatedly while trying to find hydrated food - _didn't I have a cucumber or something in the fridge?_

 **They'll never know we left,** she insisted, ignoring my attempt at changing the subject onto food. **We have hours.**

I gave up looking for fresh fruit and veg - all I could find amongst the spreads and opened sauce jars was a couple of mouldy mushrooms. _It's a bad idea._

**We can ask the woman what she saw.**

_She thinks I'm sick._ I transferred the mushrooms to the bin with distaste. _I can't go in._

**Say you're better.**

_Then I have to go to work again._

**Then quit. Let Venom provide.** Fray stretched out of my shoulder and gave me a knowing smirk, spiny teeth bared - anyone but a host would label the expression as a snarl. **Haven't these last weeks been** ** _good_** **?**

I smoothed down my hair. _I guess, yeah._

**You won't be able to work if they don't let us leave the house anyway.**

_True._ I nodded thoughtfully. _I could take the opportunity to hand in my notice. I don't want her being stuck paying maternity leave._

Fray sunk back beneath my skin. A wave of smugness flooded my brain as she conveyed her satisfaction at my agreement with her. **You know it makes sense.**

*******

The sensor above the shop door chimed as I walked in. Mrs Chen looked up from behind the counter and smiled.

"Rose! Are you feeling better?"

I gave her a tentative grin as I approached the counter. "A little. I'm still touch and go on it."

"Come and take a seat," she offered, gesturing to the chair next to her.

I obliged. I felt a bit guilty for the dark circles under her eyes and decided not to beat around the bush.

"Mrs Chen, you've been so lovely while I've been working here," I said. "Thank you for putting up with my... _illness._ "

"It's no problem," she assured me. "I just want to make sure you're okay!"

I took her hand in mine and squeezed. "Thank you," I said genuinely. "But I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to work for you any more. Due to my health," I added.

Her eyes blew wide. "But what about money? Do you have savings?"

I let go of her hand to rub the back of my neck. "Uh- I'm going to be staying with a friend."

"Your boyfriend?" She asked innocently.

I almost choked. "What?"

"My brother told me about your boyfriend," she explained. "He was there both times you were sick he said. Tall, blond, polite." She gave me a _look_. "Like our Eddie."

"Ha... yeah, I guess I do have a boyfriend." I forced a laugh as I tangled my fingers in my lap. "He's really... _Sweet_."

 ** _Sweet_** **my ass,** Fray snorted.

"I'm happy someone's going to be taking care of you. Have you been to the hospital?"

"Hospital?" I repeated. "No. I don't really do hospitals."

"It could be serious," she insisted. "Anaemia?"

"I'm fine." _Just my symbiote's brother unknowingly overwhelming us with his power. No biggie._

"You should go," she said with a frown.

I looked away. "Please, I don't want to talk about it. But what about you? I heard you weren't hurt by that... _Thing,_ but how are you holding?" A horrifying thought struck me. "Have you told anyone? The police?"

She paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "How much did you see?" She asked slowly.

"Enough."

"Then I haven't told anyone. And neither should you." She pinned me with a hard glare. On such a petite, kindly woman, it was terrifying. "This is very important, Rose. No one can know."

I nodded, though slightly bemused at her vehemence. "I agree. Can you tell me what happened, though? I saw the red monster," I clarified.

"Well, the man threatened me for money. Then the- the red monster came out and threatened me. When I told them I didn't know where Eddie was they left. Then Eddie came in and took you home."

I stared at her. "He did?"

"Yes. If he'd come in just a few minutes earlier that horrible man would have found him! He promised me he would take you straight home. I assume that's what happened," she said. The last part was more of a question, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"And what did he say about the monster?" _What if why she wants me to keep quiet is because she doesn't want me to ruin his breaking story?_ "He's not going to report on it, is he?"

"No. He already knew about these symbiotes."

A slip of the tongue. I frowned. "You know about symbiotes?"

"And so do you," she commented. "Are you dating Eddie?"

I physically recoiled. "No," I said firmly. I'd been over this. It didn't add up right to be him - not to mention it would be too coincidental. He seemed to be in the same place as Venom simultaneously, like our almost-date at the restaurant - surely he wouldn't have had time to clean up our mess before he entered the restaurant. And Fray would have smelt him. _And_ I couldn't pin hopes on it being _anyone_ in case I got disappointed when he revealed himself (as whoever he was) and accidentally hurt his feelings. No, best to keep it to 'Venom's Host' and leave it at that.

"Oh," she said. "Don't take it the wrong way! He seemed very affectionate is all."

Great. I'd have to ward him off in case Venom saw us together and got jealous. "We're friends. We went on a couple of dates but decided it wasn't the right time, for the both of us."

"Shame," she mused. "You would make a good couple."

I didn't reply.

"Tell your boyfriend if he doesn't treat you right I'll find him," she warned playfully after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I will. Do I need to give you an official resignation letter?"

"No, no, I'll just record it on my books."

"Great. I just need a bottle of water and I'll be out of your hair." Luckily she hadn't had any customers - it was late morning, and the rush usually came at lunch. We needed to get my water and get out back before Venom realised we had even been gone, anyway.

***

I had drank most of the 2 litre bottle before I got back. I busied myself with double-checking I had all the essentials in my overnight bag and added some food that would go past it's best before in the next two weeks so it wouldn't get wasted. Venom thankfully didn't notice I'd been gone - I opened the windows to make the smell of car fumes ambient instead of coming from me and my clothing - I was looking forward to being further away from the main thoroughfare.

" **Ready?** " Venom asked.

"Yep."

I shouldered my bag before Fray took over, her silver slime encompassing my body. We flexed our fingers; it had been a couple of days since we had been truly one, and more than that since we'd been out on the rooftops. We were looking forward to a run.

It took ten minutes to get to the host's apartment. We ran over the roofs and leaped over the streets, keeping cover where possible and taking the straightest route so we weren't exposed for too long.

We followed Venom as they swung down a building and through a window in a nicer area than mine. We paused on the windowsill, peering inside before stepping onto the wooden flooring.

The apartment was minimalist in design, just three rooms as far as we could see. The large living area was well-lit with several large south-facing windows. The walls were bare-brick, the kind that were coming back into style - though I wasn't sure if the design was intentional. A kitchenette took up the corner and a sofa and TV was on the opposite side. There was a desk with a lamp pushed under one window. There was a front door with a safety-chain and another door which I assumed led to the bedroom.

Fray started having lewd thoughts.

" **Nice place,** " Fray commented.

" **Thank you.** "

Fray reluctantly receded at my insistence, and I used the reflection in a window to smooth down my hair. "It's minimalist. I like it."

" **We do have things,"** Venom insisted, coming to stand in front of me. " **But we hid them.** "

"Minimalist is good," I persisted. "God knows I've got too much junk at my place. I need a clear out."

Venom gave me a curious look. " **Your apartment is fine. You clean it a lot.** "

"Only because I've been bored," I pointed out. I glanced around. "Do you want me to clean here?"

Venom paused, and his eyes stilled - he was talking to his host. " **Only the surfaces,** " he finally agreed. " **Only if you want to. We have movie on the TV instead?** "

"I'll probably do it over a couple of days. You know, bathroom one day, hoovering and dusting the next, that sort of thing."

" **As long as you're happy. My host has to go to work this afternoon and the rest of this week. Will you be alright on you own?"**

I waved him off as I went to explore the bedroom. "I'll be fine. Oh my goodness!" I looked back at him with a grin from my position in the bedroom door. "You have a _huge_ bed!"

" **We can test it later,** " Venom promised, before shrinking under his host's skin, leaving a back mask. The host was already wearing a shirt and grabbed his rucksack from beside the door. I caught a glimpse of the laptop inside before he zipped it shut.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

" **Four,** " Venom said after a moment of communication. " **Don't get into trouble while we're gone.** **"**

"Of course not. I've learnt my lesson," I said, giving a mock salute.

***

There was a knock at the door.

We were immediately on high alert. The clock, when I glanced at it, said 3:31PM. We couldn't smell who it was, leaving us completely in the dark as to the identity of our visitor.

**Maybe they're back early.**

_They have a key_. I put down the cloth I was wiping the worktops with. _Unless they forgot it._

**Maybe. We should be careful.**

_We'll use the safety chain._

The visitor knocked the door again. I approached, and, after checking the safety chain was in place, I unbolted and unlocked the door.

Through the crack, a middle-aged man grinned at me. "Well hello there. Is Eddie Brock in?"


	45. You *NSFW*

I took an instinctive step back. Fray hissed inwardly, curling protectively around my womb.

I was gripping the doorhandle so hard I thought I might be in danger of breaking it off. I readied myself to faint, but the sensation I felt was only pure shock. Apart from my momentary inability to speak, I was fully functional. It came as much of a surprise to me as it was to Fray, who carefully regulated my heart rate and breathing so it didn't go through the roof and give me away.

The man smiled thinly, expectant for an answer to his question. He seemed to be incredibly used to this kind of stunned reaction. I want sure if that was a good thing or not.

"E-Eddie Brock?" I asked, creasing my brow as if I'd never heard the name.

"Yes, this is his apartment," he confirmed, slightly bemused. He eyed the safety chain. "Can I come in?"

"No," I said immediately.

He frowned at my curtness. It would be easy, I realised, for his symbiote to reach around and unlatch the door if he wanted to.

Fray was right there, seething under my skin, ready to protect us, but I soothed her silently. We couldn't smell him, and I hoped to high heaven he couldn't smell me. For all intents and purposes I was fully human right then, and also should not have any idea who this man was; I needed to act like it.

"It's not my apartment," I added quickly. "I'm... I'm the cleaner."

Realisation dawned on his face. Thank goodness I was still wearing the apron with the bottle of cleaning spray in the front pocket, from where I'd been cleaning the worktop before he arrived, because when he looked me over it verified my story.

"Of course," he said, almost to himself. "How often do you clean?"

"I'm not allowed to give out client information."

"Shame." He peered through the crack at the apartment - he was a lot taller than me, so my body didn't block his view. I raised a little on my toes though, a vain effort to protect whatever he was looking at from his ruthless gaze. "Nice place. Can you give Eddie a message, please?"

I blinked again. "Eddie who?" I asked innocently.

"Eddie _Brock_ ," he snarled.

I jumped back in surprise, a squeak escaping my lips, and tried to shut the door. His foot was wedged against the other side.

He schooled his expression back to neutral before he spoke. "Listen here, _pup_. You tell the owner of this apartment that an old friend came looking for him. He'll know who I am."

He stared at me hard until I nodded and stammered my agreement. He took his foot away from the door, allowing me to hurriedly shut it in his face. I pressed my weight against the door as I locked it and slid both the bolts home, then I backed away until my thighs hit the sofa.

I stayed that way for what seemed like forever, long after I heard his measured footsteps descending the stairs. I counted each step, and I strained so hard to hear something- _anything_ -

Eventually, Fray took over my wooden limbs and marched us to the bed, bundling me up under the covers. I was too shaken to sleep, but I appreciated the gesture nonetheless. The heat of the little nest she made warmed my shock-chilled fingers and toes. It gave me time and space to think.

 _Eddie_. This was _Eddie's_ apartment. The thought sent bolts of panic through me. Would he be annoyed I knew? _Disappointed_? Or would he be relieved he didn't have to hide?

I almost choked at the irony of it all. We'd been dancing around each other for months when really, we were right in front of each other. Of all the people to run in to in this huge, overpopulated city, I'd managed to cross paths with one of two other hosts consistently - and the other one as a direct result of the first.

What a mess.

But then... Eddie hadn't been home for two weeks. Had Venom brought me to an empty apartment - not his host's? To throw me off the trail? Perhaps the host wasn't Eddie at all - a friend, or something. A stranger, even, renting his empty apartment while Eddie was away. The thought made my head spin. Too many 'what if's. Should I keep quiet? What if I threw accusations around and was wildly off the mark? What if he thought I _wanted_ Eddie and not him?

Burying my face in the pillows, I wished my sense of smell would come back. I wanted to drown in the scent of them, in his bed, until they came and gave me a good seeing to. I didn't care who he was, really. We were together, that was all that mattered.

I just wanted to feel _safe_.

 **Curious, we did not weaken,** Fray commented. She tugged the covers closer over my shoulders, and I thanked her.

 _Maybe it's some kind of pheromone thing,_ I replied.

She was quiet, contemplative. Then: **I think our lack of smell is a defensive measure.**

"Mm?" I rolled over and shuffled to refind my warm spot.

**So the offspring don't get damaged.**

I rolled my eyes and buried my head under the covers, seeking the dark. _I don't want to think about that right now._

She hummed thoughtfully. **Of course.**

*******

I woke to the jangling of keys in the lock. By the time I'd fought to get free of the mess of blankets, Venom was in the doorway and approached me in three big strides, feelers reaching for me and wrapping me in an urgent grip.

" **We** **could smell it on the stairs,** " Venom growled, resting his head on the top of mine, feelers stretching over my skin to search for injuries.

I curled into him. "He came here. He was looking for you. He said you would know who he is."

" **He's a piece of shit that's what. Were you okay?** "

"Mm. I told him I was the cleaner and he believed me." My voice was muffled against his chest. "The pheromones or whatever didn't affect us because we lost our sense of smell a couple days ago."

Venom, who was petting my hair, stopped still. " **Lost** ** _what?_** "

"Fray thinks it's our body's defensive measure. To keep the baby safe."

They softened at the mention of the baby, one black hand moving to rest over my belly. " **You didn't tell us** **about** **that,** " he rumbled.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Black slime caressed my belly before migrating lower. " **Silly woman,** " he said. " **If you don't tell us, how can we keep you safe?** "

" **I'm perfectly capable,** " Fray complained, making an appearance.

" **You're not strong enough to fight them, Fray. You can't even fight** ** _me_** **.** "

Inside my head, Fray seethed. **Son of a-**

 _He's right,_ I pointed out. I writhed a little when his fingers stroked over my clit, distracting me purposefully.

**Let me at him!**

Fray slithered her sheath over my skin and we became one again. Flexing our fingers, we went in for an uppercut.

Venom caught it easily, but he wasn't ready for the slam to the stomach. Fray's arms separated into a thousand little threads around us and she peppered him from all angles with needle-like spines, making him yelp and glare. There were too many to bat away - Venom charged us and took ahold of our neck after a few moments of scrabbling. His appendages held down our limbs - the ones with mine inside, at least - while Fray tried to hit him with her slime-mallet. Each hit got weaker as our oxygen supply decreased, and finally she dropped the mallet and patted his arm to indicate surrender.

" **We are stronger,** " Venom repeated, releasing our neck and massaging the skin reverently instead. " ** _He_** **is stronger. If you see him, you** ** _run_** **."**

We nodded, and Venom seemed satisfied because he leaned down to lick my neck, first where their fingers had squeezed and then lower, to his bite. Even when Fray overtook me, the scar of the bite was still there, the only indentation in our smooth silver skin.

We moaned and writhed, our tongue lolling in pleasure as Venom ground his tongue into the bite, sending waterfalls of arousal straight to our core.

" ** _Venom_** **,** " we panted, lifting our hips. " ** _Please_** **!** "

He grinned against our skin, teeth nipping the bite teasingly. We hardly knew what to do with ourselves and settled with frantically rubbing the area where his dick lived under the surface of his skin.

He chuckled, his fingers remaining frustratingly north of our breasts. His fingers came to cradle our face and our mouths clashed, hungry tongues winding and teeth clacking together like teenagers with braces. His tongue pressed down our throat and we moaned while he massaged away any damage from the strangulation.

Meanwhile, he obliged our searching fingers and slid his penis from its sheath, letting us play with it blindly, our fist pumping their shaft to full-mast in just a few minutes. They groaned into our mouth and Venom moved his attention down to our breasts.

Venom pinched and sucked on our nipples until we were bucking beneath him, searching desperately for release. We pumped him harder, hoping to force his hand, but he retaliated by sending up a feeler to circle the bite, stimulating it but frustratingly not giving enough to send us over the edge. We growled, receiving a satisfied grin in return.

Finally, Venom took pity on our pleas and stopped. He stared down at us for a moment before moving us so our head was on the pillows and he was aligned with our entrance.

" **Please, Venom,** " we begged, silver feelers climbing his torso and over his buttocks, ready to help him hammer into us. " **We** ** _need_** **you.** "

He leaned in so his mouth was next to our ear. His response was smug. " **I know.** "

He engaged us in a kiss again, exploring our mouth so he could _feel_ our moans when he finally pressed inside us, his cock sliding easily through Fray and then into me, burying himself inside us. It felt amazing to do this as a team again - I'd forgotten what it felt like to have both symbiotes fucking each other like this. _Carnal._

My pussy was oozing our arousal. Venom wasted no time with being gentle; he knew we could take a vicious pounding if Fray was in control, and he took advantage of that, pummelling his hips into ours with such force that he might have shattered my pelvis if Fray wasn't there, bucking to meet him stroke-for-stroke, taking each brutal thrust with wild abandon.

Venom slid his tongue down our throat again, driving it in with perfect synchronisation to his thick cock in our weeping pussy. He pressed the tip of his tongue to my voice-box each time, feeling our grunts of unadulterated pleasure reverberate through our throat.

We came twice before Venom did; it was only when we were riding out our third release that the vice-like grip we put on their dick elicited a roar of pleasure from him and they pistonned in harder, but sloppier, spraying the top of my vagina with thick, burning hot semen.

They came to a juddering halt inside us and collapsed onto our chest. His tongue slithered out of our mouth and back into his own, and we felt him cross-crossing our skin in a possessive net to keep us close. They tucked their head in the valley of our breasts as we all tried to regain our breath.

Venom made a low, guttural noise as his feelers spread over our pussy, plugging it so the cocktail of their ejaculate and our arousal didn't leak out. " ** _Mine_** **.** "

" **Mm,** " we hummed, resting our arms lazily over his back. " ** _Mine_** **,** " we said back, raking our nails over his skin.

Venom let out a satisfied sigh and caressed our stomach. As Fray, the silver goo covering my skin tended to flatten out the small bump, but Fray peeled herself away from my stomach to let Venom caress the bare human skin.

" **There's a bump,** " he commented, twisting to look up at us.

" **It grows fast,** " Fray confirmed.

Venom danced fingers over it in awe before he tapped at our pussy. " **Can I...?** "

We smiled, Fray baring our teeth in a warm grin. " **Of course.** "

We jolted as we felt an intrusion burst into my vagina, and Venom apologised for his brutish excitement before proceeding to more cautiously find the pucker of my cervix and wriggle through to my uterus. He made sure to keep the feeler thread-thin so as not to disturb anything, and I found that, except for the mass in my vagina that was feeding the thread, I couldn't feel him at all.

 **He's looking at the sex,** Fray told me excitedly.

Venom's eyes closed, then sought ours again as he grinned widely. His dribble of saliva pooled in the valley of our breasts.

" **A girl,** " he said, pulling out of me.

 _A girl,_ I marvelled, and we looked down at the little bump that held the evidence of our coupling with Venom and his host.

Venom took our face in his hands. " **A girl!** " he repeated happily, and kissed us hard on the mouth. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until Fray melted away from my face and Venom did the same from his host and then _we_ were kissing, host to host, not with force or urgency but with languidity, softness, reverence. I kept my eyes shut and threaded my fingers through his hair and rubbed his scalp just how he liked it, and his groan of appreciation was everything.

We broke the kiss and he rolled off of me, bringing my body in close so he spooned me. One of his hands rested protectively over my stomach, the other slid under my neck to cushion my head. Our legs tangled comfortably, and his breath was soft and warm where it tickled the back of my neck. My breathing slowed too, matching his. His embrace felt good.

I drifted slowly, my eyes shuttering. His warmth soaked through me, wrapped around me like a safety blanket. My hand, which had been resting over his on my belly, dropped to the bed.

In the last semi-conscious moment before I fell asleep, I shuffled back into him, closer to his warmth and hard chest. _Closer._ I didn't think I could ever get close enough. I nuzzled his arm and threaded my fingers into that of the hand in front of me, palm to palm.

" _Mm_... _Eddie_."


	46. Ooze *NSFW*

It had been a stressful day. After Eddie's long stint away from the Daily Globe, things were more hectic than before, and stories were starting to back up. Half his day had been spent trying to offload some of the less interesting stories on his co-workers, and the other half spent reviewing and editing the backlog of articles written by his interns. To make matters worse, his boss was trying to convince him to start up a video-blog news report online, to entice readers of the new generation to buy and read the Daily Globe's publications. After the collapse of the Life Foundation, he'd decided to leave live reporting to the newbies - he couldn't risk something going wrong or Venom lashing out on-camera. If the authorities realised Venom was still alive and kicking... Well. He had three more lives on the line now than he did back then.

But he didn't want to think about that now. The bed was so warm with Rose lying beside him. Eddie had one arm slung over her middle, the other cushioning her neck, and frankly he would have been quite content to stay in that position for the whole weekeknd. She sleepily threaded her fingers through his and shuffled closer to him, nestling into his chest. The faintest whisper of her scent reached his nose.

Post-coital bliss fogged his brain, luring him towards sleep. Rose's gentle grip on his hand lessened further.

" _Mm_... _Eddie_."

He froze. Her hand grew limp in his as she fell asleep.

Her breaths remained even, steady, gentle. He felt her stomach rise and fall under his hand. Rose was completely dead to the world.

Eddie, however, was wide awake. There was a moment - a brief, blissful moment - that the warm glow intensified when she said his name, sounding so contented and sleepy... Then his eyes snapped open and he froze. His breath stopped in his lungs.

Immediately afterwards he forced his body to relax, for fear of waking her and having to confront her about it. Did she know? _How?_ He had been so careful, and Venom always had his back...

 **They haven't seen us,** Venom assured, replying to Eddie's unspoken question. **I made sure of it.**

_Mr Chen must have said something. How else could she know?_

**What's the problem? Now we don't have to hide!**

Eddie contemplated this as he eased his arm out from under her, Venom helping to lift her sleeping form so Eddie could leave the bedroom.

_I'm not sure._

**Eddie! They're not going to reject you!**

He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. _But-_

Venom growled and forced Eddie's head down and into the stream of water from the tap. He held him there for only a second before letting go and Eddie reared back, spluttering and rubbing his face clear of water with his forearms.

"What the hell?" Eddie hissed, mentally slapping Venom back while he grabbed a hand towel and tried to dry his face and hair.

**Stop being a dumb fuck and tell them! They already** **_know_ ** **!**

_What if they don't like me?_

Venom squeezed his lungs and Eddie doubled over. **Do it. Or I will.**

Grasping for the counter-top, gasping for breath, Eddie nodded frantically. Venom let go and coiled around his ribs.

_You ass._

**You're the ass,** Venom corrected. **You know they like us.**

 _They like_ you. _They don't know who I am._

**They know now. And you don't know how long they've known before.**

Eddie made a soft noise and dragged his hand down his face. _I'll talk to them tomorrow,_ he decided. _Let them sleep._

Venom reached out to unlatch the window. **It's a good night. We should hunt.**

_And if the red symbiote comes back to check the apartment?_

**We'll stay close. Fray needs more meat soon.**

***

Venom returned in the early hours, bearing over their shoulders a man they had caught severely beating his wife. She had a broken nose by the time Venom had tracked down her screaming, and possibly a broken wrist too, though it was hard to see through the stream of blood down her front. It didn't take much for Venom to rip out the man's throat and watch him choke on _his own_ blood, though. Venom had turned eyes towards the cowering woman, but left her alone when Eddie chastised him.

They left the body on top of their apartment block, underneath a tarpaulin, and slid down the fire escape to their window.

Rose was still fast asleep when they entered the bedroom, but Fray immediately snaked out of Rose's shoulder blades to bare her teeth.

" **Where have you been?** " She hissed quietly, her black eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

" **To get breakfast,** " Venom replied, approaching the bed.

Fray made a move to halt him. " **What is it?"**

" **Human-** "

" **No,** " she said. " **Something was hurting you. When you left. I... I didn't think you would like it if I stopped you.** "

" **It was nothing.** " Venom pulled back from all but Eddie's face to allow him to slide back into bed.

Fray watched them silently for a moment. " **Was it because my host said your name?** "

" **Yes,** " Venom replied, before Eddie could stop him. " **How long have you known?** "

" **Me? A few months."** She grinned at their look of disbelief. " **For now, Rose is unsure. But she does know it's your apartment,"** she added. " **The other symbiote demanded to see you specifically."**

 _But we were so careful with hiding all our addresses and details,_ Eddie lamented. _That took hours to organise._

" **We've agreed to tell her in the morning,** " Venom said.

" **Good. It's been worrying her.** "

**See, Eddie? You've been hurting her.**

_I know, V. I'll tell her tomorrow._

_***_

Eddie didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he certainly knew it when he woke up to Rose rubbing her ass back against his crotch.

"Rose?" He asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Good morning," she said breathlessly, twisting her torso to kiss his lips.

"Fuck." He shifted a little behind her. "G'morning."

She grinned and undulated her hips, gyrating against his shaft just right to elicit a groan from his throat.

"I hope you don't mind," she said. "Say the word and I'll stop."

"No, keep going," he assured.

She smirked as she clambered on top of him. "Venom told me you were dreaming about me."

"I don't even remember," he replied, moving his hands to grip her hips. "This is better than any dream, anyway."

At his encouragement she began to sink down onto his shaft. Her muscles fluttered with pleasure, and Rose was glad he was holding her so tightly, guiding her and supporting a lot of her weight until she was fully seated on his lap.

"Fuck," she groaned, circling her hips in search of a comfortable angle. "You feel so much bigger like this."

"It's not the size, **it's how you use it** ," he replied, though half of it was Venom deciding to join in.

"Mmhm. I'm going to use it for _all_ my pleasure."

She started to slide up and down on top of him, hot flesh sheathing him again and again. Still slightly dazed, Eddie let Venom take control of his limbs and the symbiote bucked violently against her, drawing gasps of pleasure from her throat.

 **I got her wet for you,** Venom stated proudly, as his black tendrils reached up to caress Rose's nipples. One, he realised, was already pulsing around and rubbing against Rose's clit, explaining some of why she was already so amorous when she woke Eddie this morning.

 _Gee, could've given me some warning,_ Eddie groused, wrenching back control of his body. He softened his bruising grip on Rose's hips and deepened his thrusts, taking the time to admire her writhing form above him. _How long?_

 **I was teasing them for a big while,** Venom admitted sheepishly. **You humans are very receptive in the early morning.**

 _You mean 'a long while'. Oh, fuck._ Eddie snapped his hips into hers while she ground down into him, leaning back and taking handfuls of his thighs to stabilise herself at _just the right angle_. Her cheeks were tinted bright pink, lips parted in a pant as she continued to bounce on his lap, her body ribboned with Venom's black feelers like sexy lace underwear.

"Shit. I'm so close," Eddie grunted. " _So_ _close_!"

"Oh god, me too," she moaned shakily, and he felt her walls flutter with the impeding spasm of an orgasm.

 _Faster,_ Eddie demanded of Venom, and he complied, adjusting his leisurely stroking of Rose's clit to a suctioning motion that almost immediately made her eyes roll in their sockets, urging her orgasm forwards so the two hosts could finish together.

Eddie kept his hips locked to hers as she finally climaxed, and when Fray's tendril slithered down and kneaded the base of his cock he followed just after, blowing his load up into her.

She leaned forwards from the cowgirl position to lie on his chest, tilting her head up for a kiss. He obliged. Her tongue teased the seam of his lips, and when he patted them she nipped his bottom lip before finding his tongue with hers.

Almost simultaneously, Venom and Fray decided to take control of their hosts' bodies and execute a traditional symbiotic kiss - long, sinuous tongues and all. The two hosts were happy to take a backseat while the each symbiote battled to shove their tongue down the other's throat.

Once they were quite done with swapping spit, Eddie rolled them over and gave her a more sensuous kiss, his teeth sinking into her lip before trailing downwards, tracing her collarbone and causing her toes to curl by lapping at the bite. His reverent journey continued down to her breasts, which he sucked and licked, much to her voiced pleasure.

Her wandering hands smoothed over his shoulders and into his hair, tugging gently to direct his attention to the neediest parts of her.

" _Please_ ," she panted, as he got onto his knees on the bed and hooked her thighs over his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

" **Yes,** " She snarled, But it was Fray's voice that came from her mouth.

Eddie narrowed his eyes. "I asked Rose, Fray."

Fray's slime slithered out of Rose's back and formed a lattice support structure between Rose's back and the bed. " **I know you did,** " Fray purred. Eddie jumped when Fray's tendrils tickled his half-hard dick.

 **We can go again,** Venom assured him.

"Please," Rose repeated, her arms reaching to slid into his hair and pull him into her. "I need you, _I need you._ "

He started off teasing, caressing where her thighs met her torso with lingering touches and nibbled love-bites. He traced the seam of her lower lips, first with his finger and then his tongue, making her squirm enough that Venom spread over her skin to keep her still.

"That tickles," she complained, trying to wriggle and find some abrasion to relieve the sensation.

He grinned against her and planted an open-mouthed kiss against her seam, then burrowed his tongue between her lips and inside her. He could taste a little of himself mixed in with the familiar taste of her arousal, and while Eddie found that weird, Venom found it incredibly erotic and decided he had to get involved with the fun.

Beneath her, a black tendril oozed from the side of Eddie's neck and found the top of her buttcrack. He fiddled his way down after having to tell Rose to relax when she tensed up.

Her tight pucker was easy to infiltrate once Venom had found it. Sending in a feeler with the circumference of a single thread, Venom then pumped it with more goo, stretching her gently. She watched with wide eyes as Venom formed a phallic goo limb and slathered it with his spit, sinuous wet tongue curling around it erotically until it was practically dripping, then it disappeared beneath her and he pushed it against her back entrance, sliding it wetly into her arse.

Rose cried out, flexing her hips upwards to try to give him the best angle to thrust inside her. Venom's sharp teeth pricked at the globes of her ass when he bottomed out inside her, and with a grin over Eddie's shoulder he flexed the limb. Venom silenced Rose's cry with another feeler, placing it on her tongue to bite into like a gag.

Eddie, feeling slightly outdone by his symbiote, licked up from her pussy to find her little hooded pearl and press his tongue flat against it. He felt her thighs wrap around the back of his head, urging him closer, and he obliged by rubbing his abrasive tongue against her softly, not wanting to overwhelm her just yet.

He startled and reared his head back when he felt her hands between his legs, wrapping around his throbbing cock. She watched him through her lashes, a smile spreading over her face when he involuntarily bucked into her hands.

All ideas of being gentle went out the window when Fray also wrapped her tongue around his cock, lubricating it to Rose's soft hands to slide up and down his shaft. He lapped intently over her clit and thrust two fingers inside her too, hooking them so the pads pressed against the spongy skin there.

Still gagged by Venom, she moaned loudly and quickened her hands, pumping his shaft while Fray drooled over it and swirled her tongue around the tip.

Venom turned his lazy thrusts into her arse quick and hard as he felt Eddie fast approaching his release, feeling Rose also trembling around him with the onset of her orgasm. Eddie himself moved his mouth lower, anticipating her.

Rose's moans of pleasure were muffled but not entirely supressed by Venom's gag in her mouth, and Fray took over fisting Eddie when she let go of him to clutch at his hair as she orgasmed. Venom moved Eddie's face out of the way to shove his tongue inside her, moving simultaneously with the phallic slime in her arse, deliciously drawing out her pleasure.

Venom glued Eddie's jaw shut as he too found his orgasm, shooting his load onto Fray's awaiting tongue, jerking as Fray milked his length with her silver slime.

There was silence for several minutes. Venom carefully helped Eddie to unhook Rose's trembling thighs throm Eddie's neck and he crawled up beside her, sliding his arms around her waist while Fray hooked Rose's leg up over his legs to open Rose up while her symbiote cleaned her up the old-fashioned way.

"Well," Rose murmured with a lazy smile, tilting her head for a kiss. "Good morning."

 _This would be a good time to tell her,_ Eddie said privately to Venom. _Right?_

 **A very good time,** Venom agreed.

 _Great._ Eddie took a deep breath. _Can you take off the mask?_

 **What mask?** Venom asked innocently.

Rose smiled up at him. "So what do you want for breakfast, Eddie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd honestly love to commission someone to draw this scene (the last NSFW scene/position is so hot, and I'm soft for the cuddling too) but I'm broke af. I ain't got no art skills, no siree; writing descriptions only for this Demon :(
> 
> I'm really intrigued as to how you guys imagine Rose. I think I gave a vague description when Eddie first met her and thats it, so you probably don't remember it at all! I'll admit it's kind of freeing for me to write a character like that because I can focus more on their characterisation.
> 
> So, QOTD: Who do you imagine Rose to look like? Like you? Like a celebrity? Let me know!


	47. Eat *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe my biggest WIP is Venom porn. (We're over 60,000 words now!)

He stared at me completely blankly until Venom reached around and poked his cheek.

"Oh," he said, "uh, just toast would be-"

Venom poked his cheek again, and his eyes glazed a little. He must have engaged Venom in some kind of arguement, because Eddie's mouth pressed into a thin line and he frowned deeply.

Fray and I watched them, mildly amused. Waking up to Venom teasing me this morning hadn't been entirely unexpected - both symbiotes were sexually insatiable, after all - but rolling over to find Eddie Brock next to me had been a welcome surprise. Fray had been particularly smug when I found out (which I assumed meant she was happy with his identity and was therefore _not_ about to eat him) and what with Venom rubbing me up the right way and Fray egging me on, one thing led to another and we ended up having sex. _Great_ sex, in fact. Despite everything, it was an entirely different experience to see the carnal desire on his face while I bounced on his lap, to hear his sexy, gravelly curses as we reached our climaxes together... _Fuck._ I was getting hot again just thinking about it.

Venom evidently won the argument, as he took over quickly, snatched me up by the waist in one hand and opened the window with the other.

"Woah," I exclaimed, gripping Venom's arm tightly as he scaled the building. "What are you doing?"

Venom paused to glance down at me, hanging from the side of the building with just one hand. "Breakfast," he cooed, and continued to climb.

It turned out that he had stashed a body under a tarpaulin on the roof. Fray immediately slithered over my skin and took over, already salivating at the prospect of a good feed.

We gave Venom a sloppy thank-you kiss and dug into the offering. I let Fray do her thing, trying to shut out the image of the mangled insides and the feel of the sweet, hot blood on our hands and in our mouth. No matter how many times we did it, I still couldn't get other the fact it was _my_ _stomach_ digesting all that human flesh. The only thing keeping me from running to the nearest bathroom to puke it all up was the knowledge that Fray _needed_ it like I needed air.

When we'd had our fill Fray receded to curl contentedly around my stomach, leaving me standing there naked, with my front and forearms smothered in blood. 

Venom looked up from where he was hunched over the bloody carcass and grinned, licking the blood off his spiny teeth. 

" **You look good enough to eat,** " he mused, looking me up and down.

I made a face as I looked down at myself. "Gross."

With a mischevious smile Venom crossed the short distance between us and licked up my front, between my breasts and over my face before I could even react.

"Ew!" I exclaimed, batting him away through a bout of laughter.

His fingers curled at the small of my back as he grinned down at me. "You didn't seem to mind earlier," he purred, cleaning my neck and chin.

"You didn't have blood-breath then," I teased, winding my arms up around his neck to give him better access to lick over the remaining reddish-brown streaks on my stomach.

He nipped my breast gently in retribution and went back to the carcass to wrap it in the tarpaulin and organise disposing of it. I took the opportunity to admire the view. My second-floor apartment didn't get much view except the building opposite, so being able to see over the rooftops six floors up was an interesting perspective that I never got to see without Fray being in control.

Black hands wrapped around me. " **Ready?** "

"Yeah. I'm almost ready for a mid-morning nap." I twisted in his arms. "You wore me out."

" **Glad to be of service.** "

Venom swung us back through my bedroom window, and I made a beeline for the shower to freshen up and wash all the cum, saliva and blood off of my skin. A few minutes later, the shower door opened.

"Room for one more?" Eddie asked.

I turned to face him and shuffled back to make room. "Yeah, of course."

He ducked his head as he entered, closing the door behind him. Chest to chest, I had to tilt my head back to look him in the eye.

"You okay?"

He blinked at the question, then ducked his head. "I'm fine."

I tilted his chin up with my fingers so he locked eyes with me. "Are you?"

His heavy sigh spoke volumes as he adjusted the shower head to a softer setting, reducing the pressure-washer intensity of the stream to a light sprinkle of warm water.

"Hey." I smoothed my palms over his shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything, right? You don't have to hide from me anymore."

I squeaked when he wrapped me up in his arms. "Thank you," he said over the noise of the water. "It's nothing."

I relaxed into his embrace, pressing my cheek against his shoulder and tucking my nose against the column of his neck. I left a lingering kiss there, my hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I inwardly warned Fray away from engaging in the interaction, thinking he might be more comfortable with just me.

"That feels nice," he mumbled into my hair.

I smiled against his skin and let my teeth drag across his neck, eliciting a shiver from him. It was different, knowing his body but not so much his face - I intuitively knew how his body would react to each touch, but I wasn't sure how his expressions might change.

_If I dropped to my knees right now, do you think he'd bite his tongue off, or would his jaw drop?_

**Probably both, in that order,** Fray mused.

I pushed him away lightly, enough to reach for the raspberry-scented shower gel. I lamented the fact that I couldn't smell it as I dolloped some into my palm and lathered it between my hands.

Eddie was perfectly happy to let me run my hands over his body. I started with his chest, feeling up his muscled chest and down his thick arms. I linked our fingers briefly before smoothing my hands down to his legs, bending down to circle my hands around his ankles then up to his crotch, where I barely brushed his balls before standing up again and getting another dollop of gel.

"Tease," he growled in my ear as I moved in close against him to reach his back.

I pressed my chest against his, running my hands over his back and simultaneously rubbing my front against him. Fray purred as we felt his length against our thigh.

Eddie groaned when my hands squeezed his arse lightly. I felt Venom gently nudge my fingers away from his crack, and I ackowledged his unspoken warning by moving my hands back up to his neck, slowly working the soap into his hair.

"Good?" I asked, nibbling up his neck.

He moaned and angled his head so he could kiss my own neck. "Heavenly."

I jolted when he licked the bite unexpectly. His hands came to my waist as my legs jellified momentarily, and I leaned heavily on him while I tried to regain my balance.

He pulled back to look me in the eye. "Let me return the favour?"

"Okay," I agreed.

He stood in the stream of water to wash himself off whilst simultaneously soaping up my body, massaging the bubbles into my skin. His soapy hands rubbed away the dried blood on my stomach and breasts. He paused to kiss the slight bulge of my belly before his fingers dipped between my thighs and smeared his thumb against my clit.

My reaction was immediate. A load moan escaped my throat and my fingers fisted in his hair, tugging and recieving an answering growl. "God, keep going, _please_."

"Sit on my shoulders," he instructed, glancing up at me. I almost came then and there from the heat in his gaze, pure desireburning in his eyes.

The cool tiles against my back made me hiss when I leaned back against the wall. I shifted both thighs onto his shoulders, linking my ankles behind his back. He held up my hips, pushing me against the tiles and shuffling forward slightly until his face fit snugly against me.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," I mewled. He drove his tongue straight into my pussy, Venom helping out by lengthening his tongue to inhuman proportions, allowing him to swirl against my cervix and dig into my sensitive areas. "Fuck _, Eddie_!"

I shuddered I came, holding onto Eddie's hair for dear life while he ate me out hungrily. His fingers pressed into my trembling thighs to stabilise me, giving me one last lingering lick before unhooking my legs and easing my feet onto the floor.

" **Come here,** " Fray growled, taking over my hands and pulling him up by the hair. 

"Wow, okay," he said, standing up quickly to avoid us tearing out his hair.

_Fray! Stop it!_

I loosened my grip. "I'm so sorry," I apologised, "Fray-"

"I get it." He kissed me briefly on the lips and rested his forehead against mine. "Venom's the same. I just can't control him around you."

I leaned in to kiss him deep. "Then don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... is there literally any kink I've missed? Any?  
> There's so much sex here I'm losing the plot - literally. Time to get back to Kasady I think 🤔


	48. Soaked

Applying makeup has always had a meditative quality for me. Often, for daily usage, less is more. Lipstick, mascara, a little concealer here and there. Venom didn't seem to notice either way, but the routine was grounding, and it felt like my warpaint to face life.

Tonight, it was different. My hair was always a bird's nest - no matter how much I washed it - because Fray enjoyed messing it up and frankly, have you ever made sure to brush your hair after #? But for the first time in a while, I whipped out the hair gels and styled it in something other than a ponytail. I put on makeup and dug out my best dress and heels.

 **Stop fussing,** Fray admonished as I debated between two different scarves. **We look good.**

 _I want this date to go well,_ I responded, picking the white scarf and discarding the other in the wardrobe. _It's the first one where there's no secrets between us._

**We should just order pizza. Everyone likes pizza.**

I put my earrings in and checked my makeup in the mirror, briefly plumping my hair. Fray mussed it briefly, and grinned at me in the mirror when I smacked her away.

 **He's home,** Fray informed me.

A few seconds later the keys rattled in the door. I took one last look in the mirror before wrenching myself away from my reflection.

"It's just me," Eddie called out.

"Hi, just you," I joked, walking into the living area.

He emptied his pockets of his keys and wallet. "Give me ten minutes to get changed and-" He looked up and paused. "You look great."

Venom slithered out of his shoulder. " **Delicious,** "he rumbled, his white eyes narrowing into predatory slits.

I stepped out of the way of the door to the bedroom. "Ten minutes?"

Eddie pressed a kiss to my lips as he passed, Venom sliding sinfully around my waist before retracting. "Five," he promised.

***

We took a taxi from the door and I set Fray with the task of fending off Venom's sly tendrils. I had a hard time keeping my eyes off Eddie myself - it was so odd to see him in a tux - and damn did he look good.

He hadn't exactly told me where we were going, so when the taxi stopped in front of le Fleur de Cramoisi, I was slack-jawed.

"Are you serious?" I paused in my goggling at the red-painted frontage to gape at him. "How on earth did you get seats?"

He shrugged and smiled at my shock. "I called in some favours at work."

I didn't wait for him to open my door, hopping straight out onto the pavement while he paid the taxi driver. I peered in the window, seeing red velvet upholstery and white marble and golden accents.

"Eddie? Is that you?"

I glanced around in bemusement, my gaze landing on a couple fast approaching us on the pavement. The taxi pulled away, and I was left to watch as the woman hugged Eddie while Eddie looked equally surprised and slightly awkward, but not perplexed by the two people.

Fray snarled and coiled in my belly, ready to erupt from my skin and pounce. **Get her off of him!**

"It's so great to see you!" The man said, shaking Eddie's hand enthusiastically, entirely oblivious to me standing there. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you Dan." Eddie's gaze slid to the woman. "Hello, Anne. How are you both?"

**We should bite off her head!**

_No!_

**Please? I want a mouthful!**

The woman, Anne, clasped Dan's arm and glanced up at him before looking back to Eddie. "I'm little bit stressed," she admitted. "The bakery have cancelled our order, we had to find a new place to make the cake."

"It won't be exactly how we wanted it," Dan explained, "but like I said to Anne, I'm sure it will taste great!" He looked briefly at me and smiled, and I immediately warmed to him. He had what my mom would have called a 'kind face'.

Eddie nodded like he knew exactly what they were talking about. "Yeah, well, that's good you found somewhere else to make it."

Dan nodded, smiling broadly at Eddie. "Isn't it? By the way, I'm so glad we bumped into you today." He gave Anne a furtive, meaningful look and she jolted in realisation.

"Oh! Yes, I don't know whether you realised but you missed the RSVP for the wedding."

 **Wedding?** Fray released her chokehold on my guts. **She's marrying the man?**

_Sounds like it. There's no need to be jealous, Fray._

Eddie's face fell. "I did? Fuck. I'm sorry, I was going to-"

"No it's okay!" Anne waved a dismissive hand. "A couple actually cancelled on us this morning, we were going to reach out and offer the place to you."

"That's great!" Eddie said. It sounded weary. "I'll have to check if I'm free."

"No worries, just let us know," Dan reassured.

At that point, Anne looked at me for the first time since the exchange started, as if only just realising I was with Eddie. Which, granted, wasn't entirely obvious because we were still standing where we had been as we got out of the taxi about a metre apart, and the only clue that I way be his date was the fact I had stuck around through their whole exchange.

"Hi!" Anne chirped, taking a step toward me and holding out her hand. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Anne, this is my fiancé Dan."

"Rose." I shook her hand briefly. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You should come to our wedding too! After all, there's two spare seats."

"Any friend of Eddie's is a friend of ours," Dan chimed in.

"Really? I don't want to be a bother-"

"No, please, you'll be doing us a favour!" Anne insisted earnestly. "We've already paid so any empty seats are money wasted."

Fray weighed up our options, then poked my belly from the inside. **Free food, we should go!**

I tentatively accepted her invitation and Eddie told her to put me as his plus one. I couldn't help but feel slightly gratified when she slid appraising eyes to me, as if reassessing what we might be doing there on the curb in fancy clothes... Which was stupid, because she was getting married next week and Eddie and I were in a relationship, but the look she had given Eddie, and Eddie had given her, spoke _volumes_ that I wasn't privy to.

We politely said goodbye and Eddie took my arm with a tight smile, steering me inside the restaurant.

"Table for Brock," Eddie said to the waiter, and we followed him to a table by the window overlooking the river.

"Anne seemed really nice," I commented as we sat down. "She... seemed to know you well."

He blustered slightly. "Yeah, well, we go way back."

"Really?"

He nodded and picked up his menu, propping it against the wine cooler in the centre of the table. "Yeah, we met in college."

_See, no 'threat' to us._

Fray poked my insides. **I never said I thought she was a threat, Duck.**

"It's so nice you've kept in touch all this time."

He hummed non-committally and scanned his menu, so I dropped the subject.

"So what are you going to order?" I asked breezily.

He wrinkled his nose and lowered his menu slightly. "I'm strongly considering a steak."

"Me too." I scanned my own menu, and Fray directed my attention to the meals _she_ found most appealing. "Although the roast beef sounds divine."

"You should try the beef wellington, it's actually decent."

"Beef wellington? Where's that? Oh, I completely missed it! Sounds good. And for desert..."

**Get something sweet!**

"Sticky toffee pudding," I finished. "How about you?"

"I always have the hot chocolate pudding," he said, refolding his menu. "V loves it."

We didn't talk about Anne and Dan for the rest of the night, but we talked a lot about a lot of other things. Once we had both finished our puddings, I decided to broach another topic that had been weighing heavily on my mind.

"So." I straightened up the condiments in their little metal caddy. "We haven't really talked at any length about... well, about the baby."

"Right. Yeah."

"I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything," I said decisively, catching his gaze and keeping it. "If you want out, just say-"

 **No! We are NOT having this talk!** Fray growled. **No outs!**

"If I want out?" He asked incredulously. I saw a flash of hurt in his expression. "Rose, I'm responsible for this baby. I helped make it. I'm not about to make you pick up the pieces on your own."

"There you go, _responsible_." I gave him a hard look. "Eddie, I'm trying to tell you that you can walk away if you want to. It wasn't exactly planned, and we've only been seeing each other for a few months." I laughed lightly. "Hell, I've only been seeing _you_ for two weeks. I don't want to trap you."

 **I do,** Fray said darkly. She plucked at my intestines, making my squirm in my seat.

_Stop that. I'm trying to have a serious conversation._

**Make me.**

He frowned, reaching across the table to take one of my hands in his. "Do you want me to?"

"To what?" I asked.

"To walk away."

Fray reared up in surprise and anger, and it was all I could do to contain her beneath my skin. Silver could be seen coursing around my veins, turning my skin an unhealthy grey colour.

"Well of course not!" I exclaimed, folding my arms in a vain attempt to disguise the grey hue from the other diners. "But if you did, I would totally understand. And... And I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Alright. Good to know." He leaned back in his seat in a satisfied manner.

I watched him intently. "...So?"

"So what?"

"Are you staying or going?"

His lips quirked. "Staying. Venom would eat me inside out if I left."

I sighed, slouching down in my seat. "That's what I'm talking about," I said quietly. "If you're getting blackmailed or threatened into this, it's clearly not what you want."

He leaned forwards and pursed his lips. "By the way you're talking, you don't want me to stay."

I reached out to take his hand, and Fray slid out of my palm to stick our hands together.

"I do! Eddie, _I_ _do_. I But I don't want you to be unhappy, because I care about you a lot."

He squeezed my hand. "Being with you makes me happy, Rose." He smiled gently. "It makes _us_ happy. I'm staying."

"Brilliant." Fray retreated back into my spleen, contented by his decisive tone. I fiddled with the folds of my dress. "So, next thing I wanted to ask was... What do you want to name her?"

"Names? I haven't even thought about that," he admitted.

 **I taste blood in the air** _,_ Fray informed me. **Lots of it** _._

_Lots of people are having raw meat tonight. It's a delicacy._

"Well, I was thinking about-"

Fray snarled: **It is human blood.**

At that moment, a crash reverberated through the building. Lights flickered, people shrieked as droplets of their gravy were whisked into the air and onto their clothing. Fray stuck my down to the seat and protected my dress from the food even as Eddie jumped to his feet.

" **Stay here** ," he said, but it was Venom's voice that came from his mouth.

I went to follow his retreating form, but Fray pulled me back into the chair with her web-like slime.

_Fray! Let me go! We need to help- Look at all these innocent people!_

**Venom and Eddie can handle it.**

The metallic tang of copper smothered my tongue and it was all I could do not to gag. The air was thick with it - it tasted different, due to the smell component of the experience being taken away, but it was so heavy that I could taste the metal.

_That's a lot of blood! We need to help!_

**We need to protect. We have not been carrying for three months for nothing.**

_Damn you! What about our 'mare' huh?_

**They do not need our help. They would get hurt trying to protect us.**

"Earthquake!" One of the waiters yelled. "Evacuate!"

I let out a noise of frustration. Some of the diners, who were gathering their valuables for evacuation of the premises, were looking at me oddly, though whether that was because I wasn't making any move to leave or that I was thrashing in my chair like a mental patient, I couldn't be certain.

"Ma'am, please, we need to evacuate," a waiter said, approaching me.

"Give me a moment," I said quickly.

"We need to evacuate," he repeated, " _now_. Do you need assistance?"

I smiled tersely. "I'm fine."

"Ma'am, if you do not evacuate now I will have to use force."

Fray chuckled. **Like to see him try.**

"Just go," I said, waving him off.

A chunk of plaster fell from the ceiling and into Eddie's empty plate.

At this point, the waiter became agitated. "The building is unstable!" He yelled at me. "You have to leave!"

**A falling building can't hurt us.**

_It can hurt_ me _!_

**Do you not trust me?**

I took a deep breath. _Of course I do, Fray._

She stroked over my heart. **Don't be scared.**

_Okay. I trust you._

When I showed no sign of movement, the waiter lunged for my arm. I flinched, and Fray burst out and hit the waiter over the head so forcefully that he immediately crumpled to the ground.

I stared at his body in shock. _Fray! He was only trying to save me!_

**You do not need saving.**

_He was being a good person! A hero! We have to take him out of the building!_

More plaster came loose. The lights flickered. By now, everyone else had evacuated. The nice red carpet was trampled with spilt mashed potatoes and pudding.

A black figure bounded towards us through the empty restaurant and Fray finally released me from my chair. When he reached us, Venom receded and Eddie took my hand. 

I stared at his suit. His navy trousers were almost black, and his hand was sticky in mine. His dress shoes left footprints on the soiled carpet, adding to the irreparable damage to the lovely resturant. His shirt was soaked in crimson, stained dark red and so, so _wet_. It clung to his chest like a horrific second skin.

"We need to go," he said, tugging me towards the exit. " _Now_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we have any Curly Girls here? I've just started the method (but softly, I'm anti-heat and sulfates but not alcohols) and I'm super impressed! Really recommend it for anyone who is constantly battling with straightening wavy/curly hair.


	49. Explosive *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't label this NSFW - there's only a tiny little sexy bit about 3/4 through <3
> 
> (Not Beta'd. Please do let me know if you spot any spelling mistakes!)

Eddie pulled me out of the restaurant and onto the street, where people were assembling on the pavement. Someone saw the state of Eddie and offered him help but he brushed them off and kept tugging me along. I followed blindly, though I did have sense enough to shout that the waiter was still inside; I hoped that he wouldn't remember Fray, or, if he did, would write it off as a hallucination. We couldn't afford for Fray to come into the public eye, especially not now.

Ahead of me, Eddie tugged his suit jacket closer to cover his stained shirt and gripped my hand tighter as if he might loose me. He kept glancing at the sky, then back at me, and a few blocks away we entered a small alleyway between two stores. It was only big enough to fit us both chest-to-chest.

"Eddie," I said, touching his cheek to bring his attention back to me. He was breathing hard, and his gaze was flighty, darting to the mouth of the alley and then up and back to me.

His shirt was warm and sticky under my fingers. "Eddie, what is it? What was that?"

"It's called **Carnage** ," he replied, Venom joining in to snarl the name.

I frowned. "What is?"

"The symbiote." He swalowed thickly. "It's called Carnage."

"How do you know?"

Fray slithered out of my neck. " **Did you see it?** " she demanded.

He shook his head and checked the sky again. "We saw what it left behind. We need to move."

"Taxi?" I suggested.

Eddie shifted to the side so there was more room and Venom seeped out over his skin, the toothy alien head closing over Eddie's human one.

" **Roof,** " Venom corrected. Fray started to cover my skin, but Venom growled low in warning. " **Don't. We don't know if it knows about you.** "

Fray was scanalised, and hissed her displeasure. **He's pushing his luck!**

_He's right though, Fray._

**I haven't been out for ages,** she whined, but she did slide back under my skin and settle in my ribs.

 _You can come out in the flat,_ I promised.

**I'll hold you to that, Duck.**

I looped my arms and legs around Venom's front and he put out a thin sheet of black over my body to disguise my form and make sure I didn't fall. Before I knew it he had swung up onto the rooftops and was bounding across the cityscape. 

While the taxi ride had been half an hour with traffic and navigating around the street blocks, it hardly took us five minutes to get back, though that may have been to do with the fact that Venom was running full pelt and was, frankly, making me nervous with his apparent disregard of the chance that anyone could see us. The manhunt that a real Venom sighting would cause - let alone a picture - could be a real problem for us in the long run.

It was a relief when Venom lowered me to the floor, but it took me a moment to recognise that I was back in my own apartment above Mr Chen's resturant.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I put my hand on top of one of the cabinets, then flinched away as a thin layer of fluffy dust clung to my fingertips.

" **Too dangerous at our place,** " Venom said. " **Carnage knows.** "

"Knows what?"

" **Us. Who Eddie is, where we live, where we go.** " Venom narrowed his eyes. " **It followed us to dinner. There were bodies on the roof. They spelt out its name.** " He looked around mildly, then fixed his gaze back on me. " **It's called Carnage,** " he repeated.

"Right. And the earthquake?"

" **Explosives. Not enough to kill, but to panic.** "

I moved to the kitchen table and sat down, but to my confusion Venom neither retreated into Eddie, nor did he make a move to sit. Instead, he stayed by the window.

" **I have to track it,** " he said.

Widening my eyes, I almost launched out of my seat. "No! You can't do that! What if-"

" **Stay put.** " Half of Venom's face peeled back to show Eddie's. "Seriously," he said. "We need you both to stay here while we investigate. Okay?"

"Yeah. I get it," I said, trying not to sound too petulant.

"It's for a good reason. We'll be back soon," he promised.

I resisted the urge to pout and instead leaned up and kissed him briefly. "Come back in one piece. Don't take any risks."

He nodded, and Venom took over again, giving me another - decidedly more sloppy - kiss, before jumping out of the window and into the night.

***

The clock read eleven PM and Eddie wasn't back yet.

We were getting more and more worried as the minutes wore by. It had only been an hour and a half, but surely that was enough time to investigate the situation. Half of me wanted to launch myself into the night to go and find him, but the other was scared of both Carnage finding me _and_ of finding Eddie's body crumpled in a dumpster somewhere.

**Worry isn't good for the baby.**

_Nothing about this situation is 'good' for the baby!_ I shot back.

As soon as Eddie and Venom had left, I had stripped out of my blood-stained dress and put it straight into the wash with stain remover and hoped for the best. I let Fray cover my skin up to my neck as I wandered around my apartment, dusting what needed to be dusted and cleaning what needed to be cleaned.

In some ways, it was good to be back home, but then again, it didn't feel quite homely enough with Venom and Eddie gone.

At twenty to midnight, my stomach growled. My pacing had meant I worked up quite an appetite, and Fray was quick to reach for the phone.

 **Let's order from Mr Chen,** she said, passing me the phone.

_Good idea. I haven't had my free meal for a few months._

I punched in the number and the dial tone sounded.

"Rose?" Mr Chen's voice came out of the speakerphone. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied. "Um, could I bother you for my usual? Sorry, I know you're closing at midnight but-"

"It's fine," he interrupted, not unkindly. "Where would you like it delivered to?"

"Um... just my apartment, please. Thank you, you're a lifesaver."

"My pleasure. I'll have it ready in ten minutes, is that okay?"

"Perfect."

I found some clothes that I'd left behind and slipped into them, shocked to find the skinny high-waisted jeans no longer fitted over my small 3-month bump.

 _I'll have to buy maternity clothes soon,_ I lamented, discarding the jeans in favour of my sports leggings, which had a more forgiving waistband.

Fray cooed softly and rubbed my belly. **Get the door, Ducky.**

I undid the three bolts to find Mr Chen poised to knock the door. He looked surprised before he composed himself and smiled, offering me a steaming paper bag of food.

"Thank you so much," I said, cradling the food to my chest. "Sorry again for being so late."

"It's not trouble. I was worried about you, when you were sick."

"Aw, thank you. I'm-" I swallowed against a dry throat. I had to be careful what I said here. "I'm fine, now."

"That's good."

He let it hang in the air, inviting me to explain more, but I stayed silent.

He nodded, respecting my silence, and stepped back from the door. "I'm glad you're doing better. If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Mr Chen. Have a nice evening."

Once I had relocated the door I went back to the sofa and flopped down, ripping open the paper bag.

"Shame we can't smell it," I said out loud, seeing the steam rise from the hot food.

**Let's eat!**

I devoured my chicken noodles first, then Fray decided I was eating too slow and took over, pouring packets straight into our mouth.

 _Don't make us choke,_ I cautioned.

 **I can do more than make you choke, Duck,** she crooned, throwing the last tub onto the coffee table.

My eyes widened. _Fray!_

 **You're so tense. They will be** ** _fine_** **.** She receded beneath my skin. **You crave release. I can feel it.**

_What? No. I'm anxious, not horny._

**They both make your stomach twist. Let me take your mind off of it.**

I huffed. _You're not going to give me an option, are you?_

 **No,** she replied smugly.

Fray pulled me down onto the sofa and slid her feelers over my skin, tweaking my nipples and diving straight in to rub my clit. I cried out, unprepared for the intense stimulation so soon. Fray's head formed from my thigh, and she grinned, pushing my legs wider and sliding her sinuous tongue inside me.

"Fuck," I moaned, flexing my hips and clamping down on her tongue. "That feels so good!"

Her tongue shifted inside, pressing against spongy zones and flicking the top of my vagina, all while she kept playing with my clit, circling the sensitive nub and occasionally flicking it to make me squeal.

Tweaking my nipples gently, she sent a small thread of silver up out of my cheek and into my mouth. My eyes widened when the tiny thread expanded, the cylinder of slime it created sitting on my tongue, the tip resting just before my gag reflex.

 _What are you doing?_ I demanded, even as I shifted my hips in an attempt to increase the friction on my clit.

She didn't answer. Instead, she thrust her tongue inside me harder, drawing a loud moan from my throat. I strained to get my body closer to her mouth, which was a ludicrous action as whenever I moved, she moved the same distance. Still, I tried desperately to tip myself over the edge, even trying to use my own fingers; Fray only trapped my hands over my head and smacked my vulva in punishment, then got back to teasing me.

 _Come on_ , I urged, feeling that familiar tightening in my stomach. I bit down on the slime in my mouth. _Let me come!_

 **Greedy human,** Fraycooed, tickling my bellybutton. She pulled away from my needy pussy and grinned when I whined. **Don't you know how to say 'please'?**

 _Oh fuck, please,_ I thought, squirming in her hold, _please, Fray, let me come! Please!_

 **That's more like it,** she smirked, and stuffed her tongue back inside me at the same time the slime cylinder on my tongue pushed past my uvula and down my throat, cutting off my air.

Simultaneously, Fray stimulated every pleasurable erogenous zone on my body, both internal and external. I screamed out my remaining air as I came explosively, my body convulsing under her touch, my hips lifting off the sofa.

She kept licking through my orgasm, drawing it out until I finally collapsed back onto the sofa. Fray lapped up the last remnants of my cream before she sunk back beneath my skin and let me recover.

"Wow," Eddie said. "That was a sight for sore eyes."

I startled, almost rolling off the sofa in my haste to get up.

 _Cover me!_ I told Fray.

She poked one of my ribs uncomfortably. **What's the point? They've seen you naked before.**

My attempt at modesty having fallen flat, I ran to him and plastered my naked front against his dirty one. Blood and dust caked his nice once-white shirt, and they rubbed off on my bare skin. I hugged him tight, and after a second he hugged me, too.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling back a little to check him over.

"I'm fine." He said. He stroked my hair back from my face and sighed. "There wasn't any sign of Carnage. The police are searching over that rooftop so I couldn't get close to inspect it further."

I hummed. "That's okay. I'm just glad you're safe." I patted his chest. "Take off your suit, I'll see if I can't get the stains out."

"You're a lifesaver," he said, stripping out of his sticky clothes. "I'll go have a shower then we'll be all yours tonight, okay?"

I smiled at him. "Sounds perfect."


	50. Wedding

"I'm still not sure about this, you know."

Rose looked at Eddie through the reflection in the mirror and sighed. "I'm sure we'll be _fine_. The police are still out in full force to find the killer, so Carnage is probably still lying low." She carefully fixed a lock of hair away from her face. "Anne is expecting us, Eddie. She really wanted you to go."

Fray slipped out of the backless blue dress that Rose was wearing. " **We want free food,** " she added insistently.

" _You_ want it," Rose corrected. She frowned at the symbiote. "We can't eat too much. I'll look six months along if we gorge ourselves!"

Eddie and Venom watched the two bicker for a few minutes.

 **We'll be fine,** Venom said, feeling Eddie's unease. **We'll just stay close.**

Eddie let out a deep breath and nodded slightly. _I'm sure it'll be fine._

 **You don't need to convince me, Eddie.** Venom slithered between his ribs, easing past his muscles to sit in the gap between his lungs and his heart. **When are you going to tell them you were married to Anne?**

Eddie fought the urge to cringe. He had been building up to admitting it all week, but somehow telling her last minute now seemed worse than just telling her the truth to begin with.

 _Later,_ Eddie decided. _Anne's probably married Dan by now and travelling to the party venue, so it doesn't matter anymore._

 **If you say so.** Venom coiled up Eddie's arm to pluck at the elasticated tie at his neck. **This is cheating.**

_You know I can't tie them for shit, V._

" **Leave it alone,** " Fray said irritably to Rose, disrupting Eddie's conversation. Rose sighed and repositioned the clip in her hair, then let her hands fall to her sides.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, his hands coming to frame the swell of her belly.

"You look great," he said, smirking at her in the mirror. He gave her middle a gentle squeeze. "I'm not used to you being this tall."

Rose shifted her weight in her high heels, turning in his arms to face him with a smile. "Thank you... I think."

" **You look sexy,** " Venom complimented from behind Eddie.

With a chaste kiss to her lips, Eddie pulled away and dropped his arms from her waist, instead offering her his arm. "We'd better go, or we'll be late."

***

Eddie had been living back at his own apartment for the week, and Rose at hers, much to the two symbiotes' frustration. Eddie had only visited once, in the middle of the week, to try to reduce the possibility of being followed to Rose's apartment. And sure, she understood, but that didn't make the separation any easier. There had been a lot of self-pleasuring on both ends, and towards the end of the week even a smattering of phone sex.

The pair had chosen to get ready in Rose's apartment and Venom had run a maze across the city to ensure they weren't followed - and that their scent trail was confusing - before dropping into Rose's apartment from the window.

They took a taxi from the centre of the city to the wedding venue. Dan and Anne were getting married at the registry office in a family-zingy affair, then following it up with an evening celebration consisting of a sit-down meal and dancing through to midnight, after which they were jetting off to the south coast of Spain for their honeymoon. Rose thought it all sounded lovely, and would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit jealous. Spain would be lovely to visit in the autumn; not too hot and not too cold, with lovely architecture and a warm, clean sea.

"We're a tiny bit late," Eddie admitted as they stepped into the entrance hall of the venue.

Eddie took Rose's hand and they slipped through the double doors into a ballroom-style room, decorated with white flowers and banners and large circular tables around which most of the guests were seated and chatting. There were a few people wandering to and fro between tables, talking and catching up with people they hadn't been placed with on the seating plan.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," Rose said somewhat nervously, struggling to take in all the faces. "How do they even know this many people?"

He laughed. "Well, Dan's a doctor, so he works with a lot of guys. And Anne's a lawyer so she knows a big group of people too. I'm sure there's quite a few of her clients here."

"It's making my head spin," Rose grumbled. She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "Fray's hungry, so I'm going to get a couple of canapés and a drink. Do you want one?"

He nodded. "If they've got spirits I'll have some. Otherwise just get me a glass of red."

"Got it. Will you be here when I come back?"

Eddie smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, if you want me to be. Then we can find our seats."

"Sounds like a plan." Rose looked towards the snacks table. "I'll only be a minute, I promise."

Once Rose had left, skirting the edge of the crowd to get to the food and drink, Eddie was left on his own standing by the door. He saw quite a few people he recognised, and not all of them were regarding him fondly. He was well aware it was his own fault his marriage to Anne had fallen apart, but people were evidently under the impression that it had been messier than it was and that Eddie might be here to sabotage Anne's remarriage.

"Eddie, I didn't think you were coming," an older gentleman said when he spotted him. He broke away from a group of people to approach him. "How are you?"

"Mr Weying?" Eddie said incredulously, reaching out to shake the older man's hand. "I'm good, actually, thanks."

"It's nice to see you," Mr Weying said with a warm smile. "You look well."

"Yeah, I'm feeling... Good," Eddie smiled. "What about you? How's Margie?"

"Oh, she's still pottering around. We worry about her a lot, but her condition hasn't seemed degrade by as much as they expected it to. That Doctor Dan has been a marvellous help with keeping medical costs down." Mr Weying tapped the side of his nose with a cheeky smile. "One of the perks of having a doctor in the family."

Eddie shifted his stance slightly. "Yeah... I'm really glad for them both. They seem really happy together."

Mr Weying seemed to realise the weight of his words and patted Eddie on the shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that, lad."

"I know," Eddie said. "I did love your daughter, sir." He smiled grimly. "Enough to know when to let go. I'm not going to try to interfere, I'm just here for the party and to wish them well."

Mr Weying nodded. "Then that's very admirable. There's not many men who would have the guts to do what you're doing tonight."

"Thank you, but my date was the one who convinced me to come."

"Date?" Mr Weying asked. "Is she here?"

Eddie nodded his head towards the snacks table. "She's just grabbing some canapés."

"George!" Someone called.

"I've got to go," Mr Weying apologised. "Do introduce me to your date later. I'd love to meet her!"

***

Rose came back with a stack of canapés to share, a glass of red wine, and a mocktail. They wandered off together to find their seats, and it took a while before Rose spotted their names at a table right at the front, with the bride and groom's parents and closest friends. Rose eyed Eddie confusedly as they sat down; she hadn't known Anne and Eddie had been close enough to earn him a spot at the front.

After the bride and groom's speeches and a few short tributes and jokes from friends and family (including a fake eulogy from the best man), starters were served from large wheeled silver trolleys.

Rose listened politely while the other guests chatted, occasionally brought into the conversation by someone asking about her and Eddie's relationship. Rose couldn't work out why they seemed relieved by her presence, as if Eddie attending alone would pose a danger to the whole evening. Eddie, she noticed, was just as quiet, and there was a little bit of a glazed look in his eye, as if he wasn't fully engaged in what was going on.

" _And James said, he said: 'why don't we move the club to the town hall?' And of course everyone thought that was a much better idea-"_

The idle chatter was cut off by the arrival of Anne to the table, standing just behind Eddie's chair.

"Oh, Anne darling, you're back!" The mother of the groom exclaimed. "Will you both sit down and eat your dinner? Pudding is about to be served."

"I'm sure everyone can wait to talk to you both until after we've eaten," another woman said kindly.

Anne looked absolutely radiant in her slim white lace dress, flaring into a mermaid tail skirt at the end. She had abandoned her heels a little while ago and had been circulating the tables barefoot on Dan's arm, talking to any of the guests they had missed on the way in and receiving congratulations from everyone.

"I will in a moment," Anne promised. She put a hand on Eddie's shoulder, and he startled slightly, looking around and up at her. "Eddie, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He turned to Rose and touched her thigh gently. "I'll be back in a moment."

Anne led Eddie through the tables, and Eddie could already hear the gossip this could garner. Anne didn't seem to care, leading him out into the hall of the venue then into the large cloakroom, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"How are you?" She asked, after checking they were properly alone.

Eddie shrugged. He wished idly he had pockets into which he could stuff his hands. "I'm fine."

"Hey." Anne reached out to touch his arm. "I can tell you're not fine. Is it Venom?"

Eddie blinked. "Venom?" He asked incredulously.

"Come on, Eddie. I know you. You've been glazed over all night - talking to it. _Him_." Anne waved a hand at him. "I've seen the bodies on the news and put two and two together. He's still in there, right?"

Eddie took one look at Anne's determined expression and sighed. "Yeah," he admitted reluctantly. "But the bodies weren't us; there's another symbiote running rampage."

Anne relaxed a little. "That's good. I mean, not the killing but - _you_." She smiled somewhat sadly. "I know you're not a killer, Eddie, I just didn't know what to think." She peered up at him. "How is he?"

"He's fine. But Anne, no ones meant to know."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Does _she_ know?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"And the..." she trailed off and made an exaggerated bump gesture over her stomach. "Is it yours?"

***

"So, Rose. What do you do?" The father of the groom, Harold, asked across the table.

Rose glanced up, slightly surprised at being addressed. "Um," she said, "I'm actually unemployed at the moment."

"Oh," his wife said, sounding unimpressed. She was a dumpy woman whose name was Sybil, and she was wearing a sickly shade of lime green with a matching hat perched atop her permed hair. "What are you doing then?"

 _She's probably retired and doesn't do anything anyway,_ Rose grumbled inwardly.

"I quit my job about a month ago," Rose explained aloud, pasting a pleasant smile on her face, "because I'm pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations!" Mr Weying exclaimed, smiling warmly at her.

"And who's is it?" Sybil demanded. "Eddie's?"

Fray huffed. **Nosy parker!**

"Yes, he is _her_ father," Rose said. Her voice was a little tight and she had to work to keep her composure in the face of the obnoxious woman's tutting.

"I still can't believe Anne invited him," Sybil, stabbing her chocolate tart as soon as it was placed in front of her. The poor waiter startled at her vehemence and almost dropped Harold's plate as he replaced it with the pudding. "Really, and the nerve of him _actually_ showing up! _Ridiculous_!"

"Sybil, please!" Harold shot a panicked glance at Rose, who was watching the outburst with bewilderment.

"No!" The woman said firmly. She turned to Rose. "Surely you understand our feelings, dear? I mean, it's quite unnatural that he should attend Anne's wedding!"

Rose put down her fork. "I'm afraid I don't understand," she said slowly.

The whole table turned to stare at her.

"You don't know?" Mr Weying said incredulously.

"Oh, what a foolish girl," another said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry to have to break this to you dear," Sybil said, not sounding apologetic at all. "Especially when they've gone to have a-" She crooked her fingers in the air, "- ' _private chat_ '. Probably in the broom cupboard, sneaky bi-"

"Sybil! That's _my daughter_ you're talking about!" Mr Weying snapped. " _Enough_. Let Eddie tell her in his own time. Rose, don't take any notice of her."

"She deserves to know, in her condition!" Sybil argued. She glanced at Rose with a sour kind of smile. " _Congratulations_ , by the way." She looked back to Mr Weying, pointing her fork at the man. "She deserves to know that Anne and Eddie were married!"

There were a few moments in which Rose stared at her, too shocked to move. Sybil was still arguing with her husband and Mr Weying, and half of the guests had gone silent to watch the affair grow heated.

 **Ducky,** Fray cooed. **We should rip her open and use her rib cage as a fruit bowl.**

The absurd suggestion was enough to startle Rose out of her own racing thoughts. She wiped furiously at her eyes and looked around slightly wildly at the guests, most of whom were staring at Sybil, whose volume had turned up three notches as she told Dan, who was desperately trying to get her to be quiet, _exactly_ what she thought of his wife: ' _cheating bitch_ ', ' _fornicating with her ex-husband on her wedding day',_ and that ' _I said all along she was a bad egg!'_.

 **Let's go** , Fray urged. **We don't owe these humans anything.**

Fray seized control of Rose's body, forcing her to stand. Rose winced at the sound of her own chair squeaking as she stood, pushing it back over the wooden floor sharply.

"Please, excuse me," she mumbled, and then she turned and fled the table, tears pricking her eyes.

 **We'll kill them,** Fray seethed, curling protectively around Rose's womb. **We'll** ** _kill_** **them!**

 _We need to ask him,_ Rose thought. _To hear it from his mouth._

 **They all said it**. **And now Eddie is having a** ** _private chat_** **! With** ** _her_** **!** Fray howled, and Rose had to stop in the hallway to clutch at her head, Fray's internal anguish almost ear-splitting.

 _Please, please Fray, its fine!_ Rose put a hand on the wall to steady herself, and tried to calm her erratic breathing. _We can manage without them, can't we? Can't we? We did it before!_

Fray quieted down at that. **Yes** , she said darkly. **We don't need them. We are** ** _strong_** **. We can survive without them now.** She petted Rose's belly. **We have what we needed to make the heat stop.**

Rose nodded. _We are strong. We can do this. And,_ she thought, the corner of her mouth quirking up, _I'm not alone anymore. I have you._

 **We are one,** Fray vowed. **I'll never leave you, or lie to you. I promise.**

Rose was about to stride out of the hallway and onto the street when she heard muffled talking from the cloak room. She backed up a little, and despite herself she pressed her ear to the painted wood.

"Is it yours?" She heard Anne ask.

"It's complicated."

Rose almost fell backwards in surprise, and went to pull away from the door, not wanting to hear any more, but curiosity won out and she stayed there, eager to hear something that might invalidate Sybil's words.

"Oh, I see," Anne said. "She didn't cheat on you, did she?"

"What? No!"

"That's good. I guess you're both coming as a package deal then."

 _She knows about Venom_ , Rose realised numbly. 

**Does she know about me?**

_Not sure. She was probably talking about the baby, not you._ Rose frowned. _I don't think Eddie would put us in danger like that... At least, I hope not. I don't know anymore._

On the other side of the door, Eddie sighed loudly and shuffled his feet. "Yeah. Package deal is one way to describe it."

Venom cooled in the pit of Eddie's stomach. **Can I come out now?**

Eddie frowned. _Only if you're good._

**I'm** **_always_ ** **good.**

Anne flinched when Venom's black goo oozed from the back of Eddie's neck, branching out until his black head hovered in front of her.

"Oh! Um, hi Venom," Anne gasped.

" **Hello, Anne,** " Venom replied with a grin. A feeler coiled around her right hand and tapped the ring on her finger. " **I like this**."

"It's my engagement ring," Anne said breathlessly.

 **I like it** , Venom said internally to Eddie, turning Anne's hand so the single diamond caught the light _just right._ **Can we get one for Rose?**

Eddie saw Anne was looking a little uncomfortable and tried to get the alien to let go. _V, hold on-_

" **It's so sparkly** ," Venom said aloud. " **You're all in white, Anne**."

She smiled faintly. "It's my wedding day."

Eddie gave up trying to win mental control and resorted to physically pulling the alien away. "Sorry," he apologised, taking a sheepish step back to put some distance between them. "He doesn't understand personal space."

"It's okay. I can't expect an alien para-"

Eddie lunged forwards and pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't say that word! We don't like it."

Anne's eyes widened. "Oh. Eddie, I-" she began to apologise.

"It doesn't matter," Eddie interrupted. He let go of Anne and took a deep breath. "Look, I've got to tell you something."

She looked him over, alarmed. "You're not dying again, are you?"

"No, nope," he said, shaking his head. "Venom's keeping me alive. I wanted to tell you that... I love you."

Outside the door, Rose felt her knees grow weak. She pushed away from the door and left the building hurriedly. She ignored the taxis, heading instead for the nearest dark and empty alleyway. Her eyes pricked with unshed tears, but once Fray took over, encasing her body in molten silver slime, the urge fled, and in its place came the primal instincts. From sadness bloomed anger, and then bloodlust and _hunger._

Back in the cloak room, Anne recoiled from Eddie's proclamation. "Eddie, this isn't the time. I just got married!"

He held out his hands. "Wait, I haven't finished." He took one of her hands in both of his, and Anne seemed unsure about how to react. "I really care about you, Anne, and I'm sorry our marriage ended the way it did," Eddie said. "I love you, but I'm not _in love_ with you anymore. It's like..." he struggled to find the right word, "a _friendship_ kind of love. Except we fucked a lot," he grimaced.

"Eddie-"

He shook his head. "That's not the point I was making. Fuck. Look, I wanted to tell you I really wish you all the best with Dan. He's a really nice guy." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "You deserve each other, and I'm really happy for you both."

Anne's eyes grew moist and she smiled widely. "And I'm happy for you and Rose. She seems like a lovely woman."

"She is. We haven't been officially together for long, but she's really wonderful. Venom is absolutely smitten. We love her."

Anne laughed. "He's got good taste, then."

" **I agree** ," Venom butted in, licking his teeth wetly. " **She does taste good**."

"Venom!" Eddie scolded, but he grinned when Anne giggled.

She got her laughter under control and her voice took on a serious tone. "I'm glad we talked, Eddie," she said. "I think it's healthy for us to talk like this. It's good closure for us both."

Eddie nodded. "We can still be friends though, right?"

"Of course!"

"Great. Hey, you should probably go find Dan." Eddie gestured to the door. "He'll be wondering where you are."

Anne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's probably perfectly happy talking my Dad's ear off about the new scanning techniques at the hospital." She sighed and glanced at the dainty silver watch on her wrist. "I suppose we should get back. People will be wondering where I am."

"And I'd better go check Rose is okay," Eddie said. He opened the door for Anne to step out first. "See you later?"

She nodded amiably. "Of course! Make sure you don't leave without saying goodbye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3500 words and I am exhausted. Trying to keep up with freshers uni chats on Discord is like trying to catch the Roadrunner imo. I want to talk to everyone and get involved but its neverending, and I don't want to miss out :/
> 
> Also, I've been drawing! I'm super excited about it omg. I can't draw draw but I can trace and I can colour, so I shmushed a load of linearts together to create Fray. I'll put it in the next chapter because it's not quite finished, the shading isn't right yet.
> 
> If anyone wants to do moodboards or drawings or edits I'm on Tumblr now under @DevillesDemon, so do get in touch! My feed is an amalgamation of fandoms so don't judge lol


	51. Sweetheart

He loves her. He loves her. He loves _her_.

_The worst thing is, he can't even help that he still loves her._

Fray scoffed at my musing, licking blood from her fingers. **Humans are too complicated for their own good.**

I had to agree with her. After everything, after all the sneaking around and finding out each other's identities and living together _and_ _the baby_ , I thought we hadn't had any secrets left between us.

 _And it really doesn't matter_ , I thought, _that he was married before_.

But what _did_ matter was that he had kept secrets, and _he_ _still loved her._

Fray finished with dragging some pedophile's guts over the concrete and dropped his mangled body in a bin. We'd already had our fill from the first criminal to cross our path, but this man had been unlucky we were in a murderous mood, and Fray had eaten the tastiest bits and left the main husk of the man.

 **Let's go home,** she said surprisingly tenderly.

We scaled the building next to us and bounced up onto the rooftop, our feet hitting black asphalt. We broke into a sprint, hurling ourself off the edge then swinging back up to have our feet hit another roof and continuing to run. It felt so good to run. Freeing, numbing, with every step putting more distance between me and him.

 _Maybe I could put even more distance between us,_ I mused. _I could go to Queens. I heard there's money to be made with photographs of Spider-Man. And with you, Fray, it wouldn't be that hard for us to track him down._

Fray smirked and licked her teeth as we hopped over an air vent. **I'd like to play cat and mouse with a spider.**

_Maybe that's what I'll do then. Queens doesn't sound like a bad place to raise a kid._

Finally we dropped down through my bedroom window, like Venom had done a thousand times before. I tried to keep my heart from hurting as we padded into the kitchen and raided the fridge and cupboards for anything sweet, discovering a frankly shameful amount of chocolate and taking it _all_ to the sofa.

Fray receded, leaving me sitting there in my lovely dress and high heels.

Feeling my despair returning at the sight of my outfit, which I'd bought _especially_ for the wedding, Fray reached out and tugged at the dress violently, ripping the seam straight down the front. I stayed quiet as she carefully removed it from my body and piled it in the trash.

 _Not the shoes,_ I said, when she reached for them. _These are my favourites._

And so it happened that at half past ten I was curled up in my silk bathrobe and my heels on my sofa, in my apartment, eating chocolate and settling in to binge-watch the most violent action series that I could lay my hands on. I took a couple of shots of whiskey too, then felt guilty about wasting it and poured myself another to enjoy slowly while I vegged out.

I wasn't even halfway into the first episode, however, when there was a knock at the door. Fray hissed and slammed the off button on the TV remote, plunging my apartment into darkness.

 **It's a symbiote,** Fray snarled.

 _I don't want to see them,_ I thought, turning to stare at the door. Yellow light from the hallway showed two shadows where his feet were, standing and waiting patiently.

**We can wait them out.**

They knocked again, harder. Impatient.

"I don't want to see you!" I shouted.

**Shh!**

They knocked again.

I took another sip of whiskey.

They knocked again.

I threw a cushion at the door. It made a disappointingly soft thump against the wood.

"Go fuck yourself!" I said loudly, for good measure.

They knocked again.

I made a frustrated noise and stood up, storming to the front door, my heels making a satisfying stomping noise on the hardwood.

I almost split my whiskey as I wrenched the door open violently, about to give him a piece of my mind, but I stopped short as a very different man stood in the doorway.

He reached out and plucked the glass out of my fingers, holding it up to admire the amber liquid then smiling at me.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, and took a swig. "Thanks, sweetheart."

I blinked at him and frowned. "What- what are you doing?"

The man indicated the glass in his hand. "Having a drink. Please don't let me stop you from getting one, too."

My brain felt a little foggy. _I'm meant to know who this is, right?_

**Ducky, you need to back up.** **_Now_ ** **.**

I ignored Fray and squinted at the man. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He smiled, flashing perfect white teeth. "We've met once or twice, yes."

**Back up! Shut the door!**

Fray sounded so angry that I stepped back, wobbling slightly in my heels, but he seemed to take that as an invitation since he stepped inside and closed the door. He slid the bolt home with a click then looked around casually, his gaze lingering on the chocolate mound on the coffee table.

**Rose! I can't do anything. That's** **_Carnage_ ** **!**

Fray conjured in my mind the image Eddie had showed me of the massacre on the rooftop of the restaurant and I held back a gasp. Eddie had been tasked with writing an article on the killings, and as a result had been sent gory aerial footage of the rooftop in horrifying detail. The sight of the mangled bodies had almost made me throw up.

"I think you've got the wrong person," I said carefully, reaching for the long black umbrella I always kept behind the door. It was wooden and sturdy, perfect for smacking someone over the head with.

"Person?" He questioned, spinning on his heel to face me. "You mean host, sweetheart." He smiled condescendingly. "Please don't play coy with me."

I swallowed. The fog in my head was messing with my ability to process information. "I don't-"

His face twisted and bulged, as if something was trying to escape it - his symbiote. " _Shut up and let me speak_!" He roared, and my eyes widened and lips automatically pursed as I fought the urge to cower.

 **We are strong,** Fray said, but her presence was a mere whisper in the back of my mind.

"There now, that's better," he said approvingly. He approached me with long strides and held my shoulders at arms length. His grip was firm. "Let me look at you... Surprisingly pretty, if a little like a drowned rat." He lifted a damp clump of hair between his fingers, then let go. It slapped wetly against my neck. "You probably should've taken a cab. It's a long way from City Hall."

I stared at him. "You _followed_ me?" I asked shakily.

He let go of me and wandered further into my apartment, and waved a dismissive hand before he poured himself another whiskey from the bottle. "Oh, yes. I was there for Ms Anne Weying. But it's Mrs Lewis now, isn't it?" Sprawling on my sofa, he turned sly eyes on me, still standing by the door. "Poor Eddie must be _heartbroken_."

I didn't answer him, and despite myself I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. I gritted my teeth and looked away from him to hide my moment of weakness.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve?" He asked, sounding apologetic for a moment before he laughed maliciously. "Lighten up, sweetheart. He screws over everyone who ever loves him." His gaze travelled lower, and he raised an eyebrow. "Some literally, it looks like."

 ** _The baby!_** Fray and I realised, as one.

_Offence or defence?_

**Just** ** _protect,_** Fray cried.

I launched myself towards him and Fray surged from my outstretched fist in a burst of reserved energy and joint willpower, increasing the reach of my outstretched hand as I aimed for his throat.

Red limbs slid from his shoulders and easily batted Fray away and caught both of my arms. Fray receded back inside me as quickly as she had burst forth,and I felt her curl up in my stomach.

I struggled against his hold as the red gooey hands dragged me towards him.

"Uh, uh, I won't hurt you, sweetheart," he said with a grin, standing me on the other side of the coffee table from where he sat.

"Very interesting." He swirled his whiskey and took a sip. "What does it call itself?"

Carnage shook me when I didn't answer.

I glared at the man. " _Fray_."

"Hm." He looked at me critically over the rim of his - _my_ \- glass. "You can imagine my surprise when I saw you change," he said casually. "Knowing there's more than Carnage and Venom makes me... _hopeful_. Tell me, where did you get dear Fray?"

When I didn't answer immediately, the red hands around my arms squeezed in warning.

"The Life Foundation," I said quickly. "I... I was a scientist there."

"Really? How fascinating." He narrowed his eyes then shook his head. "You weren't one of the ones that worked on Carnage. We would remember you if you did."

"I worked with Fray," I admitted.

"And Fray did not eat you for experimenting on it?"

" _Obviously_."

My head whipped to the side as a hand collided with my cheek. The slap resonated throughout the apartment.

 ** _Bastard!_** We chorused.

"Don't take that tone with me, sweetheart," he snarled. "You are, after all, my prisoner. And even though you're not the one I'm after, I'm not above taking off a limb..." He bared his teeth, "or even Brock's child, if I feel like it."

**_No!_ **

Widening my eyes, I struggled anew against Carnage's hold. " _Please_ -"

"Just be a good girl, and you won't have to worry."

I glanced at the window desperately. _Fray, if I jump out of the window, will you catch me?_

 **I don't know,** she said honestly, her own voice trembling. **His presence at short range is...** she trailed off, and I felt her wriggle in my innards. **...Draining.**

"It fascinated me how symbiotes seem to grow so _attached_ to their hosts on earth," the man mused, seeing my glazed expression as I communicated with Fray. "Eddie and Venom seem to... almost _love_ each other. Is it the same for you?"

I came back into focus and glared at him. "Yes." _But Eddie and Venom certainly don't love us as much as they love themselves,_ I grumbled. _Cheating bastards._

The man nodded thoughtfully. "I thought that might be the case. After all, Fray has the opportunity to desert you here and now, to go find another host. One who doesn't have an exploitable weakness." He indicated my stomach. "But it doesn't."

I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm guessing you didn't know Eddie was divorced, then," he said abruptly.

"No."

"How neglectful. And it was almost certain you'd find out at his ex-wife's wedding." He chuckled darkly. "It was sadistic, really, bringing you with him, all knocked up like a trophy girlfriend. To pretend he's moved on. A vain attempt to make Anne jealous." He scoffed and ripped open one of the chocolate bars and bit down sharply. "You must hate him."

I sagged in Carnage's grip. He was right, of course. I was something to show off to Anne, wasn't I? A cheap attempt to make her jealous. And maybe the baby had been a mistake for him. After all, he and Venom had been desperately trying to avoid impregnating me. Keeping my heat going, but only giving me short bursts of relief. Keeping us needy and, more importantly, _reliant_. Actually getting me pregnant had been an accident, hadn't it?

 _They must have thought they'd hit the jackpot when we didn't leave immediately they knocked me up,_ I thought furiously. _Like some kind of bargaining chip with his ex. Well, now we don't need them anymore!_

The man watched me. His eyes glinted in the darkness, and Carnage's grip on me relaxed slightly.

"Well?" He asked. "Do you?"

I nodded. "I do," I said, even though my chest ached to say it. "I hate him."

"Join the club, sweetheart." He smirked and Carnage carefully manoeuvred me to sit beside the man.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered.

"I'll get another glass." I made a move to stand but the alcohol had made me woozy and I fell back into the sofa. I frowned and tried again.

"No." He pushed me back down with one hand, then pressed his glass to my lips. I flicked my gaze to him as I opened my mouth and took a gulp, the alcohol burning my throat.

"There now," He cooed, tucking my hair behind my ear. His fingers were soft and manicured, like a gentleman's. "We have something in common. Except from our symbiotes, of course."

I watched him warily. "Of course," I echoed.

"I saw your little rampage earlier," he mentioned. "It was very good. Two is a little small for a chain kill, but I'm sure we can build that up."

I twisted my fingers in my lap. _Shit. I forgot he's a serial killer._

"We can get to that later." He almost sounded like he was talking to himself. "First, we must kill Eddie Brock."

My jaw went slack. " _Kill_?"

"Well of course. Don't you hate him?"

My hand automatically went to cradle my baby bump, and when he saw this he snorted derisively.

"I should've known," he scoffed. "You're still in love with your baby daddy, aren't you?"

 _Fuck._ "No! I hate him!" I insisted.

"Maybe." The man tilted his head and I watched in terror as Carnage took over. Sinewy goo covered his skin and long teeth closed with a click over his head until I was sat next to a hulking red monster.

It turned jet black eyes on me and grinned. " **Join us, and get your revenge**."

_I can't do that. I can't kill them! Can I?_

I looked up at Carnage's horrifying visage, despite my trembling body. "No. I won't hurt them," I said boldly.

It narrowed its eyes and its grin turned to a snarl. I flinched as it lashed out, taking ahold of my wrists, and before I could scream a single red feeler had surged into my throat and taken ahold of my voice box, silencing it.

Carnage picked me up and brought my terrified face close to its own, it's spiny teeth dangerously close. I heard glass shatter and then crunch as Carnage crushed the empty whiskey tumbler in its fist, succeeded by the tinkle of the crystal hitting the floor. I thrashed desperately and struggled for breath, feeling a single feeler curl around my neck and _squeeze_.

Carnage narrowed its black eyes, it's tongue snaking out. I trembled as it traced the wet tip across my neck, right across my jugular.

It growled and snapped its mouth in annoyance. " **Then you'll have to be the bait** ," it decided, and marched me towards the bedroom.  
  



	52. Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, mention of cancer

Carnage threw me down onto the bed hard enough to make me bounce. As soon as it let me go I was scrambling backwards until my back hit the headboard, my stilletto heels catching in the duvet and ripping the cloth, spilling feathers everywhere. I clutched my thin bathrobe tight and watched the red symbiote warily as it moved to the window. The rain was coming down harder now, the steady drumming of it pierced by the occasional blare of a car horn.

_Fray, are you there?_

**Barely.**

I hugged my chest. _For all Eddie knows, we just dissapeared. So they'll come looking for us, right?_

She didn't answer.

Carnage swung its head towards me and its tongue lolled. " **I hate the rain,** " it said. " **It washes away my masterpieces.** "

I had no doubt in mind what the masterpieces were: cadavers.

" **Doesn't Fray enjoy art?** " It questioned, picking up a trinket from a shelf.

"Y-yes, she does," I replied, pulling my knees to my chest.

It grinned widely. " **My host was an artist before we joined. We are more talented together.** " It leaned towards me. " **We like to paint in red.** "

I swallowed thickly, trying not to tremble too much. "I- I saw your work. On top of the restaurant."

It narrowed its eyes. " **And what did you think?** "

"It was... good," I said, though my tone was uncertain. I tried again. "It was _really_ good. The pain, the- the _frustration_ , of the artist, it was palpable," I babbled, trying my hardest to flatter it.

" **Yes.** " The symbiote showed its teeth in a grin before receding, melting back into the body of its host.

The man smirked at me and approached with quick steps. My flinch was small; I was sure he noticed my fear when he reached out to grip my chin, turning my face this way and that. His fingers were hot against my face.

"Such a pretty thing is wasted on that bumbling buffoon," he said smoothly. "I can see the killing instinct bubbling in your eyes."

I pursed my lips. "You haven't introduced yourself," I said.

He frowned, but to my relief didn't question my changing the subject. "Kasady. Cletus Kasady."

"Rose."

"A pretty name."

I smiled thinly and gathered my gown tighter around myself. It was a relief when, after looking briefly around the room, he wandered out again.

After a moment of stillness I heard a glass clink in the kitchen and immediately scrambled off the bed, going through my things to find some kind of weapon. I was just about to grab an areosol can, hoping to blind him with the spray long enough to make a run for my front door, when a red tendril wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back sharply.

"And here I was thinking I could leave you alone for a minute," Kasady said.

He strolled into my bedroom with another glass of whiskey in his hand, red tentacles coiling from his sides and reaching for me. I struggled, but my human form was no match for the strength of the alien and I was soon pinned to the bed, my back against the headboard. Inside me, Fray enveloped my womb with a thicker protective layer, but she remained silent no matter how much I sent frantic thoughts at her.

Kasady dragged the chair that was in front of my vanity to the window and sat down so he had a view of the city and could keep an eye on me.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, me glaring daggers at him and him keeping watch. Every so often he would glance my way and chuckle at the look on my face before going back to looking out of the window and sipping his whiskey.

My eyes started to droop when the sky began to get lighter. I was deathly tired. _Wake me if he tries anything._

Fray didn't reply, but there was the lightest squeeze around my stomach and I took that as a sign of agreement.

***

I woke to the taste of blood. There was a dull, aching pain in the tip of my tongue where I'd bitten it in my sleep. A ghost of a nightmare had me breathing sharply, but as I tried to remember it faded further until the simple feeling of fear remained.

Kasady watched me amusedly as I tried to gain my bearings and tested my bonds. Carnage wasn't holding me to the bed anymore, but Kasady had sourced rope from somewhere and put me in T-pose against the headboard with my wrists bound to bedposts. I couldn't feel my hands - they must have gone dead sometime during the night.

"Good morning," he said casually. "I brought my own breakfast. Hope you don't mind."

My mouth watered as he very daintily used a knife and fork to cut into a large slab of red, bloody meat, and popped the bite into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow as he chewed, then dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, as if he were dining on beef steak at a five star restuarant and not human flesh in the bedroom of the woman he was holding hostage.

My gaze drifted downwards, towards his feet. Had I not been so hungry, I would have balked at the sight: blood was still dripping onto the carpet, soaking the elegant cream a shade of dark, delectible red around the butchered body that was dumped unceremoniously on my bedroom floor. My landlord was going to have a fit when he saw that.

My stomach growled while I watched Kasady eat. He ate everything on his plate, then Canage tore a whole leg from the body and shovelled it down his alien throat. I watched hungrily, the rope digging into my skin as I strained, entraced, towards the red meat.

Kasady cut a slither of meat from the buttock and proferred it to me with a knowing smirk. "Would you like a bite, sweetheart?"

I couldn't say no. I nodded eagerly, and he approched me with the plate in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and held up the fork, the meat tantalisingly close to my mouth. But when I leaned forwards to bite it, he moved it away.

"Uh, uh," he said. "First, you're going to call Eddie."

I blinked up at him. "Why?"

"To tell him you're being held hostage, of course," he said smoothly. "Then, I'll give you a bite. Alternatively," he waved the plate under my nose, and a little drool escaped my mouth, "you can agree to help me take down Venom, and have the whole plate. And wealth, power, whatever, you'll have it. With a symbiote," he grinned slyly, " _anything_ is possible."

**Take the plate. We need it.**

I jolted at Fray's sudden presence in my head, but she was gone as soon as she came.

I took her advice. I agreed with Kasady's terms, and he untied one of my hands and handed me the plate, but not the fork. I didn't mind - using my fingers was quicker, anyhow.

The meat was glorious. Not too fatty, lean and sweet, and terribly juicy. The front of my nice white robe was ruined by the time I finished, but I didn't care. Where there had been lethargy in my muscles before, they felt strong and coiled, imbued with energy from the food, ready for action. My head cleared a little, and I could see better through the fog of alpha-like power that Carnage was oozing.

Fray was suddenly there, at the forefront of my head. **Fight them!** she roared, and I obeyed.

I reached out and grasped Kasady's shirt in my fist, yanking him forwards so he landed flat on his stomach on the bed. Carnage was quick to retaliate, snapping out of Kasady's back to hit me across the face, but Fray burst from my skin and bit down on its hand, hard, while I straddled Kasady, one of my hands still tied to the bedpost. Fray and Carnage flew at each other over our heads, all teeth and ribbons of slime as they fought for dominance. I kept my free hand on the back of Kasady's neck, bearing down hard. I could feel Fray flagging by the second.

To my surprise, Kasady didn't fight back. He turned his head slightly so he could look up at me out of the corner of one eye, and then he opened his mouth an began to laugh.

I was startled. I stared at him increduclously as his whole body started to shake with laughter. Even Fray and Carnage above us paused to stare.

 _Fray, get the rope,_ I instructed, and felt her seep out of my fingers to begin untying my wrist.

Kasady continued to laugh at me, and I watched warily while Carnage receeded back into Kasady's back.

"Shut up," I hissed, curling my fingers around Kasady's neck and squeezing.

His lips curled into a sneer. "Insolent girl," he said, his voice slightly wheezing - my fingers were pressing on his windpipe not enough to choke but enough to threaten it if he made a move. "You know you aren't stronger than us."

I squeezed tighter and his throat spasmed with a choking cough. "Shut _up!_ " I growled.

Fray finally managed to release my hand and I shook it gently, trying to get the blood running through it again. She sank back into my body, her exhaustion transferring into my own bones. I used the rope to tie Kasady's hands behind his back, struggling a little with doing it one-handed. Carnage was still a no-show, which confused me, but I wasn't about to complain.

I got off the bed and went to the door to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called out after me.

"Away from you," I replied, looking back at him.

He craned his neck to look at me. He gave me a knowing smile. "Are you?"

There was no point in staying behind to listen to his riddles. I turned away and ran for the door, my heels clacking on the wooden floor. I fumbled a little with the deadbolts, undid the chain, and was about to turn the handle when he spoke, and my whole body suddenly went cold.

" **Get out.** "

 ** _No!_** Fray screamed inside me.

I dropped to my knees, frantically grasping at my chest. I could _feel_ Fray ripping away from my body, disengaging from my central nervous system. It hadn't felt like this when she had briefly unbonded and rebonded again just after the Foundation collapsed, but this time it was a forced desymbiosis. It was agony.

She oozed silver from my pores, collecting into a blob of silver at my feet. When I reached out for her, Carnage's red tentacles gathered my wrists and slammed them into the door above my head.

Boots appeared in front of me. I raised my head to look at Kasady. Carnage was hovering over his shoulder, bearing its teeth threateningly.

Kasady plucked Fray from the floor and deposited her in a tuppaware box, cliping the lid securely shut. I could see her moving inside the plastic prison, pressing against the walls in search of a gap to esape from, and it was all I could do to stop from sobbing. I pulled my legs up to my chest, putting as much space between me and Kasady as possible.

"I didn't think you would do it," Kasady commented, pursing his lips. "Nice try though, sweetheart. You were almost there."

I tugged and pulled against Carnage. "Let her go!"

Kasady shook his head. "This is your fault," he said. "I told you that if you were good, I wouldn't hurt you. Didn't I?" I stared at him, wide-eyed. " _Didn't I?_ " he demanded.

I was so fixated on Kasady that I didn't realise that Carnage was stretching out from Kasady's leg before it was too late. I gasped and tried to move back, but Carnage held me in place as it sank into the skin of my ankle. I felt the symbiote move up inside my leg and into my chest and I squirmed against it, powerless to stop it from taking over my body.

Carnage moved my hands down to my sides, leaving me panting on the floor. Kasady squatted in front of me, his eyes scanning my face while Carnage explored.

 **You're a much more suitable host,** Carnage growled, poking at my lungs and delighting in my panicked intake of breath. **Less impulsive. More... Controlable.**

 _Please don't,_ I begged, trying to take back control of my limbs. I stared up at Kasady, who was shaking Fray's box with thinly disguised fascination. _Please give Fray back!_

Carnage ingnored my pleas and slithered up my neck. **What's this? A brain tumour?**

I trembled. _A... A tumour?_

 **An unhealthy host is an easy host to bond with,** Carnage responded apathetically.

Carnage prodded around in my brain before going back to my organs. After a few moments it curiously encircled what I was so scared of it being near.

 **Oh, you have another parasite.** Carnage slid around my womb, and I cringed at the uncomfortable sliding sensation it created under my skin. **I'll get rid of it for you.**

_No!_

***

I wasn't sure how long I'd been crying. Long enough for my tears to dry and my throat to grow sore. Long enough for my choked sobs to become pitiful sniffling. Kasady had struck me across the face a couple of times, fed up with my constant whimpers. I think he drew blood with his nail on the second slap because my cheek felt wet, but I couldn't check because he had tied me up on the bed again, this time spread-eagled on the ruined sheets with each limb tied to a bedpost. He wasn't taking any chances this time.

The area between my legs was wet, and I had no doubt that it was blood.

Kasady had taken up his place by the window again. Carnage had abandoned me in favour of its original host after deciding I was too hormonal for its liking. They had placed the tuppaware box right between my legs, so close and yet so far.

The realisation that Fray had been keeping me alive filled my heart both with warmth and fear. I didn't know how far the tumour had got, but if Fray wasn't there to control it - if he took her away from me permanently - I might not have long left to live.


	53. Dying

Eddie felt like shit. He had known that not telling Rose about he and Anne's relationship was risky and selfish, and yet he'd done it anyway, and now Rose _hated_ him. She wasn't even reading his texts. There were a fair few voicemails in the mix too which were, quite frankly, embarrassingly desperate.

He was at a loss on what to do. It was like Anne all over again, except this time there were symbiotes and a _baby_ in the mix. Which made things a hell of a lot more complicated; he didn't want to leave Rose to raise a kid on her own.

In terms of symbiotes, Venom was _furious_. In his eyes, Eddie had just lost them their mate, and he was now giving Eddie the silent treatment. When he did deign to speak it was, more often than not, a bitter jibe, which didn't help matters in the slightest.

At work, Eddie had had several incidents involving him spilling hot coffee over his intern's computer, walking into an old man as he came out of the elevator, and repeatedly simply not listening to his coworkers. Towards the end of the day, he was sent home as they were convinced he was sick again.

As soon as he got home Eddie went to the kitchen cupboards and stuck a bag of tater tots in the oven in an attempt to appease Venom. He felt the symbiote move slightly in interest, then settle back into a sulk, but Eddie was going to count any improvement in mood, however small, as a win.

He had just raided the fridge for a cold beer when his phone beeped. He almost dropped his beer in surprise, and whipped around to go to where he'd left it on the sofa, leaving the fridge door open in his haste.

His heart lifted when he saw it was a text from Rose, but he worried about the rejection that could be coming. Eagerly, he opened up his phone, and immediately dropped it. It fell between his knees and hit the rug with a dull thud.

There were just four words in the text:

+44 7545 156342 ( _Rose_ ❤️)  
I've got your girl.

Venom had almost ripped the window off its rails in his haste to get out onto the roofs. They were out in broad daylight, taking the straightest route as the crow flies, and that meant being in full view of the masses, but they didn't care.

 _It must be Carnage,_ Eddie thought as they raced up the side of a building.

 **Who else?** Venom growled. **If they are hurt...**

Eddie shuddered to think how long they might have been in the company of Carnage and what it might have done to them.Venom... well, Venom was simply enraged at the thought of their mate being hurt. Eddie was mainly worried.

 **This would not have happened if they did not run away,** Venom growled in frustration.

_It's my fault. I should have told her._

**Too late now, fuckface.**

Eddie winced internally. _I deserved that._

Venom frowned and they paused on the roof of the city hall, looking around. **Where would it take her?**

_How should I know?_

**You're the reporter, Eddie.** **_Investigate_ ** **.**

Eddie thought hard for a moment. _Rose's apartment, first. We can pick up its trail there, hopefully._

**Good.**

As it happened, they didn't need to pick up any trail. The stench of Carnage was so strong around Rose's apartment that they had no doubt that the symbiote was still in there. They hadn't covered up Venom's own scent before they left, so stealth was no longer an option; Carnage would have sensed them coming.

Venom launched them over the lip of the building next to Rose's and flew at the window feet-first. It shattered under the impact, and they landed in a crouch on Rose's living room floor.

The air was thick with the smell of blood, and smothered with the smell of Carnage.

Venom growled low in their throat and headed for the bedroom door. In the doorway, a patchwork of brown and red blood stained the cream carpet, taunting them into an immediate panicked rage; they lost all sense of a plan and barged in, fists raised.

Rose let out a muffled scream, the sound distracting Venom long enough for Carnage to get in the first hit, embedding Venom halfway through the wall.

Venom snarled and they pulled themselves out of the wall, ready to throw the next punch, but Carnage grinned and it was so unsettling that Eddie stopped Venom in his tracks, unsure of what the red symbiote knew that they didn't. Venom growled at Eddie for stopping them from fighting, but then their gaze moved to Rose properly and fear took over.

Venom hadn't felt fear very often. There was embarrassment, and anger, and even a little pain back on his home planet, but it was never as crippling as this - except, perhaps, for the time they had destroyed Carlton Drake's rocket and Venom had been clinging onto life, terrified that if he gave up then Eddie would fall to his death.

This fear was different, however, because they feared what had already been done, not what could happen. And they couldn't do anything about it.

There was blood. That was the first thing they noticed. The second was that Rose's face was twisted in pain, tugging at the ropes that held her to the bed and trying to speak through the gag in her mouth. The third: there was _a lot_ of the blood. On the floor, on the bed, _on Rose.._. Why wasn't Fray protecting her?

Venom turned and roared at Carnage, who in turn roared back. Carnage was closer to Rose than Venom, so when Carnage snapped out a hand and rested it over her stomach with its nails curled threateningly into the flesh, Venom wasn't quick enough to stop it.

" **Make a move and I'll kill them both** ," Carnage warned.

 _V, what do we do?_ Eddie questioned frantically.

 **Be still,** Venom replied with an internalised growl of frustration.

" **What do you want?** " Venom asked Carnage.

" **Your life,** " Carnage spat back with a maniacal grin. " **Let us see Eddie Brock.** "

When Venom paused, Carnage curled its sharp nails into Rose's skin, drawing blood and a squeak of pain from her. She thrashed her head from side to side desperately.

Venom quickly receded, leaving a very vulnerable Eddie standing in front of the hulking red symbiote.

 _I'll distract it,_ Eddie thought. _You free Rose._

Carnage narrowed its eyes critically. " **You are shorter than we remember.** "

"Yeah, well you're uglier than I remember, Kasady," Eddie shot back. He peered up at Carnage's face. "That is who your host is, isn't it? Am I wrong?"

" **We are** ** _Carnage_** ," it snarled, spit flying everywhere. Eddie less than discretely wiped some from his cheek with disgust.

"Come on, Kasady, talk to me, host to host," Eddie cajoled. "Or are you too much of a pussy to face the man who put you in prison?"

Carnage growled, but a second later the red symbiote oozed away and Cletus Kasady was left, smirking widely.

"It's been a long time, Eddie," Kasady said with a nod that was too friendly to be sincere.

"Not long enough." From the corner of his eye, Eddie could see that Venom had trailed out under the bed and up to the headboard, quietly working on Rose's wrist restraints. "I thought you were in for life."

"Oh, I was. I have been reborn from the ashes." Kasady spread his arms wide and grinned maniacally - the action removing his hand from Rose's stomach. "We are Carnage, now, and I am stronger, deadlier, more _unstoppable_ than ever!"

**Classic villain speech.**

_He always did like a show,_ Eddie mused. _Nearly done?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw Rose move her left hand, now freed, away from the bedpost. She scrabbled one-handedly at her gag and wrenched it down, making direct eye contact with him.

Kasady followed his gaze but wasn't able to lunge to stop her from grabbing an unassuming tupperware box from the beside table and hurling it at Eddie, who caught it instinctively.

"Take Fray!" Rose gasped, then Eddie's view of her was blocked by Kasady. Red tendrils shot out and cut off Venom's attempts to free her further, and Kasady sneered.

"Let's do a trade," Kasady practically purred, at the same time Rose shouted: "She's dying without a host! _Go!_ "

Eddie glanced down at the box in his hand, only just realising it was filled with a silver substance which was moving feebly. His first instinct was to open the box and return Fray to Rose, but he knew that whatever Carnage had done to remove her would probably happen again.

Venom keened softly in Eddie's head as he looked from Fray to Rose, torn on what to do. They saw Carnage dig his fingers into Rose's belly slightly, then their gaze slid down to the blood between her legs, and they realised then that Rose was a far better bargaining chip than Fray and Carnage would probably keep her alive as the bait, and that Fray needed a host _now_ because if the symbiote died, whatever illness that Fray had exploited to bond with Rose initially might take her away from them, anyway.

A howl of frustration echoed from the building as Eddie turned and launched out of the window, Venom taking over mid-leap, uncaring if anyone saw them. They held the tuppaware box securely against their chest as they bounded over the rooftops, and only once looked back. 

Carnage didn't follow them, but Eddie daren't go back to his appartment just in case. He dropped down in an alleyway, and Venom melted back into his skin.

 _What do we do with her?_ Eddie asked, cradling the box. Like this, Fray seemed less of her tempestuous self and more like a drowning puppy.

 **She's dying,** Venom stressed, **She needs a host, quickly.**

Eddie leaned back against the brick wall, looking both ways down the alleyway. _I could... I could ask Anne?_

 **No time.** Venom poked around Eddie's ribs a little. **Let her out now.**

 _We haven't-_ Eddie began, but he was cut off by a wrenching sensation in his chest, like all the air had been ripped from his body at once. He gasped in a breath, his back sliding down the wall until he landed heavily on the floor, panting hard.

_V?!_

**Still here. Had to make room.**

_Oh._

Eddie carefully unclipped the edges of the box, and the silver goo flinched away from the fresh bout of oxygen. He dipped his fingers in cautiously, and the familiar feeling of a symbiote invading his body overtook him as Fray slid between his DNA and settled in his chest alongside Venom.

_Fray?_

**She's here, but only just. She's feeding from us.**

Eddie held his head in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control. _That explains the nausea,_ he thought. _What now?_

 **We get takeout**. Venom turned sly eyes on the man who had just rounded the corner of the alley. A knife was glinting in his fist, intent to harm shining in his eyes. **The druggies always taste bad** , Venom complained, letting the man get closer before shooting an arm out of Eddie's chest snapping the man's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch updated?? Hell yeah she did.
> 
> Uni is tough. Why did I sign up for this shiz?
> 
> Also, don't drink kids. I tried to match the guys drink for drink on Sunday night, ended up drinking a whole bottle of tequila, and spent the entirety of Monday hugging my friend's toilet. It wasn't fun but my god I don't know what I would have done had it not been for one of my new friends taking care of me ALL DAY, I swear that man is a saint 🙏
> 
> Also, my new uni friends are trying to find my writing. I'm very scared of them finding it..! Drunk me is apparently clever though because she signed out of all my writing accounts so they couldn't steal my phone while I was blackout, so at least that's something!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're enjoying this story please hit the kudos button or leave me a line in the comments!


End file.
